Spider-Man:Battlefield
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: The story continues for Spider-Man as he and the Avengers continue to deal with their personal lives along with saving the day, but Tony Stark may be putting too much responsibility over Peter's shoulders. Meanwhile REAL problems occur as a plan is being foiled against Peter. In the conclusion of this epic trilogy Spider-Man will either use his full potential or will fail.
1. Chapter 1:Stolen & Fallen

SO for those who think that this is it's own thing, it isn't. This is the third installment of my Spider Man fan fiction series. The first part is called Spider Man: Evolution, the second is called Spider Man: Ascending. So before you read this one, you should probably start from the beginning or at several parts you will be very confused. But if you have read the other two parts then I hope you like the final part of my fan fiction. Enjoy.

" , take it one little bit at a time."

The lights were in Peters face. They were incredibly bright and overwhelming on their own. It didn't help that he was being asked questions that he didn't think would be asked. Peter couldn't stand the fact that Tony was making him do this. He had no problem with talking to press, but being on a news station wasn't the easiest, especially for Peter. On a normal day basis Peter's senses were incredibly touchy and now he was getting a headache because of how bright the set lights were. That's when he realized that he had completely forgotten what the question was. Peter looked to the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question please?" Peter requested and he could see that the woman seemed slightly uneasy with the way that Peter was acting.

"Of course. We've been doing our research and we have found that your parents were two of the most respected CIA agents in history. If they were alive today, how do you think they would feel about you being a super hero?" The woman asked and Peter realized why he had gotten distracted. It was a very personal question but he decided to answer it nonetheless.

"For a long time I wondered if my parents were proud of me. Earlier this year it was brought to my attention that there was a monument in Algeria of my parents and whoever made the monument found out about me and put a small tribute to my work as Spiderman with it. So someone who actually knew my parents felt that I was making them proud and with everything I now know about my parents I would say that they are proud of me wherever they are now." Peter replied.

"What makes you think that they are?" The woman asked further and Peter knew exactly what to say.

"A friend of mine recently recovered the letter that my parents were going to send me before they died. In that letter my parents revealed that they knew it was a possibility that they would have died on that mission. It also said that sometimes people with great power have to make decisions that will make them suffer, so that everyone else can go on with their lives. My family motto is, With great power comes great responsibility. They paid the ultimate price for their country and they had almost made that same sacrifice many times. I am doing the same thing that they were doing. I am sacrificing everything to protect you guys, I just haven't died yet, but trust me, I've flirted with death many times." Peter explained and the woman looked slightly shocked with how blunt Peter had been and then she regained her composure and asked her next question.

"A lot of people think you are irresponsible and inconsiderate of your friends and family because you continue on with being a hero even though your identity has been revealed. What do you have to say about that?" The woman asked and Peter looked taken back for a second.

"If I didn't make the sacrifice someone else would have to and as of right now I am one of the strongest heroes ever recorded in history and that's not me being self-absorbed. It's a proven fact. My family and friends understand the sacrifice that THEY are making as well." Peter replied and then the woman asked a question he never could have expected.

"It's kind of appalling that you are so calm about the risk when your friend was just kidnapped by the Crime Lord Kingpin." The woman snapped and Peter looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Peter said this and the woman looked slightly sad.

"Your friend is Edward Leeds, right?" The woman asked and Peter's mouth dropped.

"Ned?" Peter whispered, and then he realized he needed to say something back. "I haven't heard from him in over a month." Peter sighed. "Are you positive about this?" The woman nodded and Peter got up.

"We're going to have to finish this interview some other time. I'm sorry but I have bigger problems that need my attention." Peter said and he started to walk off stage when the woman asked him another question.

"Just answer me this question and you don't even have to come back." The woman said and Peter turned back to her. "When it comes to being a hero, is it worth it? The risk, the struggle, the overwhelming responsibility?" The woman asked and the camera turned back to Peter.

"Every moment of it." Peter replied simply and then Peter ran off set and then he ran outside and found Tony waiting in the drivers seat of the car and Peter pulled the door open and got in and shut the door and Tony looked at his watch.

"There's still fifteen minutes left. What are you doing out here?" Tony asked.

"We have a problem. Ned's been taken by Kingpin." Peter replied and Tony nodded and then started driving away….

Tony pulled up to Peters house and Peter quickly ran into the house and Tony decided to follow him.

MJ was feeding Annie in the kitchen and May was reading a book in the living room. When Peter came in May and MJ looked at him and he didn't say anything, he just ran over to the computer and pulled a flash drive out of his web shooter and put it in the computer and then pressed a couple of buttons and then put the flash drive back into his web shooter. He tapped a button on his web shooter and a transmission appeared above his wrist and it showed a red dot with Ned's name above it in New York. It was on Staten Island.

"I'm coming Ned." Peter sighed sadly and then he turned to look at Tony. "Looks like I'm going to see Gwen for the first time in a month."

The month before Peter and Gwen had gone after the Green Goblin but before they went to attack him, Peter webbed Gwen to a wall so that Norman wouldn't get her. She was furious with Peter and moved out of his house AND Stark Industries. It had been 6 months since the Green Goblin and Kingpin escaped prison and while Kingpin hadn't done anything, the Green Goblin had Gwen constantly on her feet. Gwen had threatened Peter and told him that the Green Goblin was her problem and if he tried to help her, she would kill him in his sleep. Gwen didn't know this but Norman Osborn decided to give up on Peter. He knew he would never get Peter, but he had a new target and that target was Gwen. Peter had tried to explain to him that Gwen hadn't killed Harry, but he wouldn't listen. To Norman, Gwen was still his possession just like Peter used to be.

However Kingpin was clearly out for revenge, which was shocking to Peter because the last time Peter faced him Peter had pretty much wiped the floor with him.

"Good luck with HER." Tony replied.

"What's going on?" MJ asked and Peter walked over to her and kissed her and then he pulled apart and smiled slightly.

"Good morning." Peter sighed and MJ let out a degrading laugh.

"Oh your cute, but I'm not going to get off subject that easily." MJ replied and Peters face seemed to sadden.

"Kingpin took Ned." Peter revealed and MJ looked incredibly worried because she cared about Ned too.

"Daddy." Annie said and Peter smiled and he kissed Annie on the forehead and Annie let out a cute little giggle and MJ put her hand on Peters shoulder and Peter looked to her.

"Go get him." MJ said as she seemed just as determined as Peter was and Peter nodded and he pulled his mask on.

"See you guys later." Peter sighed….

Gwen landed on top of a building and she had just saved several people from a burning building. Gwen pulled her mask off as she coughed vigorously and she kicked a tin can that was on the building.

"UGH!" Gwen snapped.

"Woah, don't let so much anger out, the roof will cave in." Peter joked as he showed himself and Gwen looked to him and frowned.

"I just lost him again! He's too fast! It's like he is teasing me!" Gwen said in frustration.

"He's trying to tire you out so he can make sure that he doesn't fail at taking you down." Peter explained and Gwen frowned at him again.

"You don't think that I have figured that out yet?" Gwen snapped. "What are you doing here anyways? I specifically remember threatening to kill you if you ever came after the Green Goblin."

"I'm not here for the Green Goblin." Peter replied.

"I also specifically remember telling you to go fuck yourself and to never talk to me again." Gwen added.

"I'm not here for you either. You can help me if you want to though." Peter said this and Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on? Is this about the three police officers that were killed, because if it is, they were like that by the time I got there." Gwen asked and she was terrible at lying and it was obvious so Peter looked concerned for a minute and then decided to ignore it until they got Ned back to safety.

"I'm going to talk to you about that but not right now because there's a bigger problem at hand. You never met my friend Ned, but he's been my best friend for years, and he saved my life once. Kingpin took him. I would appreciate your help." Peter explained and Gwen shook her head.

"You didn't need my help with the Green Goblin. Then again you didn't catch him either." Gwen said in a degrading tone and Peter was fed up.

"LOOK! I get that your angry at me, but you're not helping yourself by doing this alone. If I had handled Norman Osborn on my own the first time, I wouldn't be here. I'd be a Winter Soldier. Now he has the same intentions for you, and I really am sick and tired of hacking into cameras to make sure that he hasn't gotten you yet. Gwen I need you to let me work with you again, or he WILL make you the weapon he wanted you to be. You can push me away all you want, but guess what. I'm never going to give up on you. I also am not going to let him hurt you. Look I know you THINK that all I am is your mentor, but whether you want it or not, I'm family to you." Peter finished explaining and Gwen looked away as tears filled her eyes and then she looked back to Peter.

"I can't be angry at you anymore. I need your help to take him down. He was like a father to me when I was dating Harry and now he's trying to hurt me." Gwen said as her voice shook and she shrugged her shoulders and put her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in four days."

"Come home." Peter replied and Gwen gave in and nodded. She looked at the ground for a few seconds and then she lifted her head and looked to Peter.

"So, you say we have a mission?" Gwen asked and Peter smiled and nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"I like how you think." Peter laughed and then the two swung away…..

Peter and Gwen were in front of an abandoned building.

"This is bad." Peter sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked and Peter looked to her.

"My spider senses are going nuts." Peter replied. "And I can sense the fact that the chemicals used to try to turn me into a winter soldier have been used recently and they have been used a lot before that, which means that Ned might be a Winter Soldier. We might be too late, and also," Peter started and then he looked at Gwen. "The Green Goblin is probably in there too. Because he got away, he probably came straight here." Peter sighed and then he realized something. "That's why he hasn't taken you down. You've been more than vulnerable to him several times and he never jumped onto that opportunity. Maybe he isn't after you, because of Ned. Which mean he actually IS still after me. He's trying to beat me in another method other than fighting because he knows that he won't be successful." Peter sighed and then he looked to Gwen and could see the worry leave Gwen's face. "If Ned tries to kill me, don't let him, but promise me, that you won't kill him. If you have to hurt him then hurt him, but don't kill him." Peter requested and Gwen nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Peter sighed and the two of them walked into the building cautiously and silently. Eventually they came to a room where Ned, The Green Goblin, and Kingpin were standing together.

"What's happening?" Gwen whispered. But when Peter saw the dead look in Ned's eyes his heart broke. Ned was gone. Ned was a Winter Soldier.

"You will not be just any Winter Soldier. You will be my assistant and together we will take down all that oppose including those stupid Spiders." Norman laughed. "You will be called Hobgoblin."

"I am Hobgoblin." Ned said emotionlessly.

"No." Peter sighed as his voice shook and then he saw Ned slowly turning his head towards him.

"Mission 01, Kill Peter Parker." Ned said and then Ned hit a button on his wrist and a metal suit formed around him and he looked similar to the Green Goblin.

"NED FIGHT IT!" Peter shouted as he walked forward and took his mask off and then Ned charged at Peter and punched him in the face and then Ned grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against a wall and started strangling him. "Ned buddy, fight it." Peter choked as he refused to fight Ned and then Gwen silently ran out of the room because no one had noticed her, and she called someone…

Tony, Nat, Bruce, Thor, and Steve were hanging out in the kitchen of Stark Industries.

"So are we in agreement of calling this place Avengers Headquarters then?" Nat asked everyone and everyone nodded accept for Tony. "Tony?" Nat sighed and Tony looked to her.

"Yeah, whatever, yeah." Tony sighed.

"You seem oddly distracted. What's going on?" Bruce pointed out and Tony decided to tell everyone what was going on.

"Peters friend Ned was taken by Kingpin. He's attempting to save Ned as we speak." Tony revealed and everyone seemed to react in different ways. Nat seemed very saddened by this.

"Oh, not the fat boy, I quite enjoyed him." Thor sighed.

"Poor Pete." Bruce said and then suddenly Tony's phone rang and he looked down at it and saw that it was Gwen and Tony put it on speaker.

"Hey, um, Peter needs your help, and so do I. Kingpin and the Green Goblin are here and they turned Ned into some type of soldier and Ned is trying to kill Peter. HURRY UP. We're on Staten Island." Gwen said and then suddenly she sounded like she had been hit by someone and Norman's voice came on.

"Sorry, the person you are calling is no longer available." Norman laughed and then he hung up and Thor started laughing.

"That was a very funny joke. He is very clever." Thor laughed and everyone looked at him like he was stupid….

Peter could breathe pretty easily and that's when he realized that Ned wasn't using all his strength.

"Ned! I KNOW YOUR FIGHTING THIS MAN!" Peter cried. "This is NOT you! Don't let him win! PLEASE! Ned, please. I won't fight you. Your my best friend. Please don't do this." Peter felt the grip loosen. "That's it man. Your almost there. Keep fighting. I can't lose you Ned." You could hear the heartbreak in Peters voice and then suddenly Iron Man flew in and shot Kingpin to the ground. He then saw Peter and Ned, but he didn't recognize Ned and got very confused.

"Ned please. Fight it." Peter sighed and then Peter felt Ned's hand start to shake and the grip intensified and Peter couldn't breathe. Suddenly Gwen ran into the room and she shot a web at Ned's arm and pulled him away from Peter and Ned fell to the ground and Gwen shoot several cocoon webs at him and Ned struggled in his web on the ground.

"Where's Norman?" Peter coughed as he looked to Gwen and Gwen smiled.

"I kicked his ass." Gwen said and she shot a web out of the room and pulled Norman into the room in a cocoon and then Kingpin got to his feet and started to run out of the room and Tony went to shoot and Kingpin looked at Iron Man in slight fear and Peter looked at him intently.

"Your not getting out of here, so do yourself a favor and surrender." Peter demanded and Kingpin shockingly got down on two knees and put his hands behind his head and Peter looked genuinely shocked and Gwen shot a cocoon web at Kingpin.

"He's too far gone for the cure Parker. I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen to him. I kill, and I never torture to the point where it's like this." Kingpin said and Peter seemed even more taken back.

"Why did you take him then?" Peter asked as his voice shook and Kingpin looked to Peter sadly.

"Because I owed Osborn for getting me out of the slammer. Trust me, I would never cross you again. I know my own limits. There aren't many, but you, no, You're too powerful. I had no idea he was connected to you." Kingpin replied and then Peter walked over to Kingpin.

"Pete don't. He isn't worth it." Tony said and Peter ignored him as he got down on one knee.

"That girl you killed will NEVER leave my mind. You stole a life, and you WILL rot in jail for it. But when you get out, you better have changed, because if I fight you again, you WILL lose your life." Peter said and then he stood up and walked over to Ned who was struggling and Tony pulled Peter away and Peter very quickly got pissed at Tony.

"Get out of my way! He's my best friend!" Peter yelled.

"And the best thing you can do for him is to get as far away as possible. I don't want to see you at Avengers Headquarters until we tell you that it's safe. Do you understand me?" Tony drew the line and Peters eyes filled with tears.

"This happened because of me and you think your going to stop me from helping him?" Peter asked and Tony shook his head.

"NO, that's why I brought her." Tony said and then suddenly Wanda walked in and Peter looked at her sadly.

"Please don't." Peter knew he had to play to her emotions and manipulate her or she would stop him from helping Tony. Wanda had a few tears fall down her face and she closed her eyes and made Peter pass out instantly and Tony caught him.

"Poor kid." Tony sighed sadly….


	2. Chapter 2:Pain & Gain

Peter slowly woke up and sat strait up.

"NED!" Peter shouted and then he saw that he was back at his house. Wanda was right in front of him and she looked exhausted. "Tony really didn't think that much through did he? Who's going to stop me now?"

"I've had you asleep for five days Peter. Tony said you're ok to go see Ned." Wanda replied and Peter looked shocked and slightly violated and then he shook his head at Wanda.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said bitterly and he stood up and immediately turned back to Wanda and pointed his finger at her. "YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't be angry at Tony! He hated doing this!" Wanda snapped as she stood up.

"Oh did he? That's my best friend! He crossed a line!" Peter snapped at Wanda.

"He gets it Peter! Give him a break! He didn't want to do this!" Wanda yelled.

"Don't give me that crap! He knows what he did!" Peter yelled.

"Peter I promised Tony that you would go to him CALMLY. So calm down! Please." Wanda insisted.

" Back off Wanda. This is between Tony and me." Peter snapped.

"I CANT LET YOU DO THIS! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! TRUST ME! I'VE BEEN THERE! A Winter Soldier tore Tony and Steve apart, Tony's heart won't be able to take losing you to a winter soldier. I'm sorry. It was too late to save Ned completely. But unless Norman Osborn utters the code words, Ned, will just be Ned." Wanda tried to calm Peter down and Peter shook his head but seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Fine." Peter sighed in frustration. "You gonna let me go now because I would like to see my daughter." Peter said and Wanda closed her hands and Peter moved and noticed that MJ wasn't in the room and neither was Gwen or Aunt May.

"They aren't here." Wanda sighed and Peter turned to her.

"What do you mean they aren't here?!" Peter snapped.

"Peter calm down. They are at Avengers Headquarters. They are there to support Ned because you couldn't." Wanda explained and Peter calmed down slightly.

"Let's go." Peter sighed and Wanda went to stand up and she fell back down and let out a painful grunt and Peter ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "What's wrong with you?"

"I," Wanda said breathlessly as her nose started to bleed. "I've been using my powers for five days Peter. I'm drained." Wanda sighed and Peter immediately felt bad for her but then again she betrayed him, but it wasn't her fault. "You know Peter, I never really told you this, but you and I are a little over a year apart. I'm 19, and your 18." Wanda said as she smiled tiredly.

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to MJ." Peter apologized.

"I know, and I'm sorry for forcing you to sleep. I've never seen Tony so distraught. He couldn't bare thinking about having to tell you to stay away from Ned whenever you woke up, and he didn't want to have to fight with you, and so he begged me to keep you asleep. The truth is, I couldn't bare seeing you hurt again. So I agreed to help Tony." Wanda explained and Peter shook his head as he looked away and then he suddenly felt his spider senses go off and he looked down and Wanda was no longer awake.

"Wanda?" Peter said as he gently shook her and then he felt for a heartbeat and hers was very slow. "Ok, time to go." Peter said and he quickly pulled Wanda over his shoulder and he ran over to his suit and grabbed his web shooters and put them on and he quickly swung out of the house….

Ned was holding Annie happily and Annie was laughing at him.

"She probably likes being around you because you're a winter soldier like Peter." Bucky suggested.

"But Peters not a winter soldier." MJ pointed out.

"Maybe not by call, but those chemicals will always be in his body." Bucky replied. "Annie never sleeps without Peter, and now she's sleeping fine." Bucky pointed out with a laugh.

"I wish Peter were here to see it." MJ sighed sadly and there was a moment of silence and Bucky decided to break it.

"So Ned, how do you feel about Peter now?"

"I feel like I want to see him because I need to fix what happened." Ned replied sadly and Annie put her hands on Neds cheeks and squished them. "She's really strong for a baby." Ned struggled to talk.

"Yeah, she's got Peter's powers." MJ explained.

"Woah. That's so cool." Ned laughed.

" !" Peter yelled from downstairs and Tony looked sad.

"Oh my god Wanda!" Nat shouted and then she and Steve both ran down the stairs and Tony turned to see Wanda and looked like he felt awful and then he looked back and saw that Ned was fine when he heard Peters voice and then he ran down the stairs to see if Wanda was ok.

"Her powers are drained." Peter explained to Steve and Nat.

"What do we do?" Nat asked and they looked to Tony.

"This doesn't make sense, she should be tired but her powers shouldn't be draining." Tony said and then suddenly Peter's head started glowing yellow and so did his eyes and then the glow went away and Peter looked furious at Tony.

"YOU IDIOT!" Peter yelled.

"What?!" Tony yelled back.

"Her powers were made so strong because of the mind stone, you just had her control my mind for five days, she was making my mind stone abilities sleep as well, you dumbass!" Peter snapped.

"YEAH SO WHAT?!" Tony snapped back.

"She fell in love with Vision because of her connection to the mind stone. She is directly connected to the mind stone. You had her put my powers to rest, and because of that, you just put her powers to rest, you selfish son of a bitch!" Peter snapped and Tony looked like he was going to yell something but he calmed down and then got confused and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know what that means." Tony admitted.

"It means that her powers have lost all of its abilities that strengthened them. Her body is adjusting to the lack of power and it isn't adjusting well. Her health is lowering to the rate that her powers have lowered which means that she is dying!" Peter yelled and Tony looked like he felt awful.

"You, you, you have the mind stone, can,can, can you save her?" Tony asked and Peter let out a laugh.

"Isn't that interesting, Iron Man can't save someone. Yes, I can save her, you idiot, but not with the mind stone alone." Peter replied and then he walked over to the couch and laid Wanda on there and Wanda was turning pale. Peter put his hand on Wanda's head and his hand started glowing yellow and then started glowing purple and Wanda sat up and gasped in deeply as her eyes glowed red for a second and then she fell back down and Peter caught her and gently laid her head down.

"Hey you ok?" Peter asked and Wanda smiled and nodded and she slowly sat up.

"I feel much better, thanks." Wanda sighed.

"Yeah." Peter replied and he went to stand up and then he turned to Tony and the stern face returned to Peter. "You know, if you can't bare to see me upset, THEN DON'T DO STUFF TO UPSET ME!? That ever occur to you?" Peter snapped and Tony looked at Peter and shook his head.

"Well you know what, I did what I thought was best for you." Tony said.

"Yeah and you forgot what was best for HER!" Peter snapped as he pointed at Wanda and then Peter looked slightly upset. "I don't think you get how self-conscious I am when it comes to the infinity powers that I have. They make me feel like a fucking monster! They make me feel like I don't even belong on this earth! I mean the fact that I can snap my fingers like this and, "Peter started as he snapped his fingers at Tony. " destroy someone, it weighs down on me like nothing I have ever felt before! I feel like Thanos! You don't get it!" Peter yelled and Tony looked like he wasn't feeling the best.

"Woah, I really don't feel good." Tony sighed and then Peter felt his spider senses go nuts and Annie started to cry from upstairs and Peters eyes widened as he looked at his hand and then back at Tony.

" ?" Peter said as his voice shook and then suddenly Tony held his hand up and it started to turn to ash. "NO!" Peter yelled and Tony turned to ash completely and then the ash went towards Peter and went up into the air quickly and went into Peters nose and Peter grabbed his chest and couldn't breathe as he fell to his knees and he sounded like he was in an immense amount of pain. "OH GOD!" Peter shouted as his teeth seemed to have blood on them and suddenly a portal opened up and came in and put his hands in front of him and a green element came out and he turned back time to just before Peter snapped his fingers and grabbed Peters hand to stop him. Peter saw suddenly appear and jumped back.

"NEVER snap your fingers when you are upset." said sternly and Peter looked confused.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You were about to snap your fingers. You CAN NOT use that power Peter. You cannot absorb a soul, because if that soul is either stronger or as equally strong as you are, then it will kill you." said.

"But I wasn't using the power. Am I no longer able to," Peter started and then Wanda walked over to Peter and put her hand on his head. Wanda had seen turn time back just like Nat had seen Peter turn back time when they were fighting Carnage. Wanda moved her hand away and Peter looked at Tony and felt awful.

"I'm a monster." Peter sighed and he walked over to the couch and threw himself down on it.

"What just happened?!" Tony yelled.

"Mr. Parker was about to accidentally disintegrate you like Thanos did to Peter and myself, and half of the universe." replied.

"PETER!" Steve yelled in anger.

"It was an accident! Leave him alone!" Wanda snapped and she stood between Steve and Peter. "He feels bad enough as it is. Trust me, I understand. I'm only enhanced by ONE stone, he's enhanced by all six of them. Now back down or I'll force you to. Is that understood?" Wanda protected Peter.

"Just because you have a massive crush on him it doesn't make what was done, ok." Steve replied and everyone grew silent. Wanda still wasn't backing down and then her eyes widened and she ran to Peter and fell to her knees and grabbed his hand. He was about to snap his fingers on himself.

"PETER NO!" Wanda cried but she was only holding one hand and Peter went to use the other hand and Wanda grabbed that one and then she quickly started using her powers on him.

"NO WANDA!" Tony yelled.

"He's going to kill himself!" Wanda yelled and suddenly Gwen swung down on a web and shot webs at Peters hands and Wanda stopped using her powers.

"UGH!" Peter yelled in frustration and he stood up and started to leave.

"Peter!" MJ cried as Annie hadn't stopped crying and Peter suddenly remembered the only reason he had that made life worth living as he stopped. "Peter please. I can't raise Annie without you." Peter closed his eyes as a couple of tears fell out and then he turned back and looked up at MJ and Annie.

"He feels like he is no better than Thanos." Wanda explained and Tony looked shocked.

"Peter you are not Thanos." Tony said simply and Peter looked to him.

"Apparently he IS." Steve pointed out and Peter looked like he couldn't even handle the idea of it.

"Rogers he is suicidal! Now isn't the time to be over dramatic! Now shut it!" Tony snapped. Steve looked at Peter and could see that he wasn't stable.

"Your NOT Thanos. Thanos wiped out half the universe the second he got his powers. You have used your powers for nothing but good." Steve pointed out and Peter shook his head and looked to everyone.

"You don't get it. None of you get it. Wanda is the only one who has any idea and she only understands a fraction of it." Peter said as his voice shook. "I don't know what to do. These powers, every time I use them, it doesn't feel normal. My other powers at least feel normal to me. I feel like there is so much power within me that I can't handle it." Peter admitted. "I ACT cool when I'm using them, but when I used the power stone abilities when I took down Carnage I felt invincible in a way that none of you could possibly understand. It TERRIFIES me. If anyone EVER turns me against you guys, I will kill every single one of you with no problem. It's TERRIFYING! I have TOO MUCH power. None of you understand this. If Norman Osborn is EVER successful then the world is at stake. You guys couldn't stop Thanos the first time, it took SOO MUCH and Thanos didn't have my spider abilities. What are you guys going to do if Norman Osborn is successful?!" Peter shouted and no one knew how to answer. "You guys hated Thanos, and you care about me, so what are you going to do?" The room was silent as even was taken back. The moment was a heartbreaking reality for everyone.

"That's a good question." A voice said from behind everyone and everyone turned to find Nick Fury standing there with Secretary Ross. Secretary Ross was the one who had talked. "I was coming to give you an award kid, but your question is quite interesting. What will the Avengers do if you are turned into a Winter Soldier?" There was a long moment of silence and Secretary Ross pulled out a big case and he sat it on a table. "I'm here to give you an award, but still, I came prepared to answer just that question. I'm glad you asked it though. It makes me seem like less of an ass."

"That case better not be what case I think it is. We made that for a VERY different purpose." Nick Fury said and then he looked at Peter in concern.

"What's going on?!" Tony snapped at Secretary Ross.

"Oh Stark you better back off on this one. We're just making sure that it works." Secretary Ross said and he opened the case. Peter felt his spider sense go off like it never had before.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Peter felt himself panic. Tony saw how much Peter had panicked and got worried.

"Hey you leave my kid alone!" Tony yelled.

"HE'S NOT YOUR KID!" May shouted from upstairs. Suddenly Annie started screaming as she cried because she sensed Peter panicking. MJ grabbed Annie out of Ned's arms and held her close.

"Peter." MJ said as her voice shook but Peter could only focus on one thing: the case. Secretary Ross smiled at Peter and then put his hand deep in the case and there was the sound of a few clicks and then he pulled his arm out and there was a mechanical cover on his arm and the power stone was on it and suddenly all of the infinity stone abilities started to glow and Peter got in a defensive pose.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peter yelled.

"Secretary Ross this is not what you want to do." said and Ross looked to him degradingly.

"I don't even know who you are." Ross said.

"You put fear in him and you are going to turn him into something else. Your actually already doing it. Now stop!" demanded and Ross lifted his arm and pointed it at Peter and then he pressed a big button on the device and the power stone glowed red and Peter cried in pain and fell to the ground instantly.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tony shouted as his Iron Man suit formed on him and he pointed his arm at Ross. "Stand down!" Peter fell onto his back side and seemed incredibly weakened and Ross looked satisfied and then turned the device off and then put it back in his case and there were several clicks and then he pulled his arm out and Peter regained his composure and slowly stood up and looked at Ross and nodded at him and everyone was shocked.

"It's good that someone with decent intensions has the guts to take me down if they have to." Peter said and everyone became silent again. Fury's eyes widened as he looked to Peter and something in Peters eyes told everyone that there was a level of gratefulness that Peter was feeling.

"Peter are you insane?" Nat asked bluntly.

"No." Peter replied as he turned to her. "If that monster is ever successful with me, none of you will be able to stop me. It's nice to know that SOMEONE will be able to because that means that I'm not going to brutally kill every single one of you and have that on my conscience for my entire life." Peter pointed out and then he looked to Ross with tears in his eyes. "So thank you." Ross grinned from ear to ear.

"There is hope for the Avengers after all. You really ARE a good kid, and an even better hero. You really do deserve this award. That weapon will only be used if necessary. You have my word." Ross said and then he reached in his pocket and pulled out and small box and walked over to Peter and handed it to him. "Thank you for your service Spider-Man." Ross said and Peter opened the box and it was a small medal and it had Peters spider logo on it and Peter couldn't help but smile and nod at Ross.

"Thank you." Peter said and Ross nodded.

"I'll be in the car Fury." Secretary Ross then grabbed the case and left and Peter heard that Annie was still crying. She stopped screaming but she was still crying and he walked up the stairs and pulled Annie out of MJ's arms and started moving back and forth with Annie.

"It's ok Annie." Peter sighed gently and Annie slowly stopped crying.

"Wuv ooo Daddy." Annie said and Peter closed his eyes and held Annie even closer.

"I love you too Annie." Peter sighed. "Oh I love you so much."

"Are you ok?" MJ asked and Peter looked to her and she knew the answer. "Your better than you've been in a while. Why didn't you talk to me about this?" MJ asked.

"There was nothing you could do to help me." Peter replied and then Ned walked over to him and looked at him sadly. "Hey Ned. How are you?" Peter asked and Ned smiled slightly.

"I'm fine bro." Ned said and Peter smiled and let out a short laugh.

"Good." Peter sighed.


	3. Chapter 3:Changing & Rearranging

Peter walked into his room at Avengers Headquarters and found that Annie wasn't in there but MJ was. MJ had a robe on.

"Where's Annie at?" Peter asked.

"OH so, new development, Annie sleeps well with Ned because of the winter soldier chemicals. So, he and May are looking after her tonight." MJ said and then she walked over to Peter and kissed him. She pulled away and Peter smiled at her.

"Do you remember after you killed Carnage and we had sex and you were really, forceful?" MJ asked as she avoided eye contact with Peter and Peter looked a little confused.

"When I dislocated your shoulder and gave you like fifty bruises?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, well, I think I would enjoy it if you started getting more assertive and used some of that strength of yours when we are having our fun." MJ requested and Peter smiled and then he grabbed her shoulders gently.

"I'm only gentle with you because I love you so much, but I guess if I love you then I can change that." Peter said and then he started kissing her passionately and then gently pushed her against the wall as he kissed her and MJ wrapped her leg around his waist and Peter grabbed it and he picked her up and brought her over to their bed...

The next morning Tony was drinking coffee in the kitchen as Nat and Wanda were making their own breakfast. Ned and May were feeding Annie. That's when Peter walked in with his arm around MJ and MJ had a few bruises on her neck. Nat raised an eyebrow as she saw that both Peter and MJ were quite happy.

"It's too bad your already happy cause guess who is on their way here as we speak?" Tony asked and Peter looked to him.

"No way." Peter said as he smiled even wider as Peter and MJ sat down.

"Yep the Guardians of the Galaxy apparently just finished a massive mission and Quill wants to talk to us about the other half of the soul stone. Apparently they found a way to destroy it but they need to see how that will affect you and apparently only you can tell." Tony replied and Peter got uncomfortable.

"Oh." Peter sighed and MJ leaned her head against his shoulder.

"They should be here any minute, I mean," Tony started and Peter jumped to his feet as his chest started to glow orange.

"OOOHHH!" Peter yelled and then he looked to Tony as his eyes glowed orange. "They are here and this is NOT good." Peter said and Tony looked confused and then suddenly the sound of the Guardians landing at Avengers Headquarters came to everyone's ears and Tony looked shocked.

"You know maybe we should get Peter out of here." Bruce suggested. The glowing didn't go away and then Peter closed his eyes and the glowing very slowly dimmed and then went away.

"No I've got this under control." Peter sighed….

Quill walked in and had a steel box and Peter saw the box and had an orange glint in his eye.

"Pete, you ok?" Quill asked and Peter snapped out of it and looked to him.

"Yeah." Peter said and then he hugged Quill. "It's good to see you bro."

"Good to see you too." Quill sighed and then they parted. "I wish it were on better circumstances." Mantis then walked over to Quill and smiled and then hugged him and Peter looked shocked.

"Hey Mantis. What's up?" Peter said with a laugh and then Mantis parted with him and Peter saw that she was hiding how she was feeling. "Your worried." Mantis looked sad and looked at the ground.

"Hey Peter." Gamora sighed and then she hugged Peter and Peter realized something as Gamora parted.

"OK, why is everyone hugging me?" Peter asked.

"There's a reason that the stone is in the box, we are worried that if we take it out it might try to attach itself to you." Quill explained and then Peter shook his head.

"It won't. Trust me, the second you guys entered our earth's atmosphere I felt that stone. It doesn't want to be a part of me. I'm too powerful and that stone knows it. The Soul stone absorbs powers but it knows that it can't absorb me because I can control the other half. It knows that if it's part of me, then it's over." Peter replied and everyone seemed to be a little uneasy.

"Your lying." Tony said and Peter looked to him and frowned.

"Excuse me?" Peter sighed.

"When you know things that you shouldn't, the mind stone glows. When your powers get in control of YOU, your eyes glow a color other than red and green. Your eyes were glowing orange. Your power wants that other half." Tony pointed out.

" , I know my powers better than you think. If that stone were wanting to enter me, the box would be moving. The stone is incredibly powerful. It would have jerked that box towards me already." Peter pointed out.

"Peter, what is going to happen if we destroy that stone?" Gamora asked.

"You can't destroy the soul stone. You can just destroy its vessel. If you do that then the stone WILL enter me because it won't have any other option, and I don't know if I can overpower the entire soul stone to be honest." Peter admitted and the second he did the soul stone inside the box flew strait at him and Peter caught it and his hand started to glow purple and his other hand glowed blue and he pulled his hands outward and the box floated in between them and Peters eyes started to glow yellow and his head glowed yellow and then the yellow glowing went away and then revealed that Peters eye was glowing red and then Peter turned into Thanos and everyone jumped.

"It's still me guys, but I can't let the soul stone know that." Peter said.

"Turn into someone else then!" Gamora snapped.

"I can't really think of anyone else off the top of my head to be honest. It's either him or Ben, or my parents, I," Peter stopped as he had a lot on his mind at that moment.

"Peter turn into someone else, now." Quill said calmly and the calmness made Peter think of someone that no one would have expected. He turned into Eddie Brock.

"He's going through his conscience." Mantis said as she sounded like she was going to cry. "It's how he controls the stones, he thinks of everyone he has ever felt guilty about so he doesn't mess up and lose control of them."

"Everyone just stop for a minute. I've almost got the stone calmed." Peter said calmly and then he let the box go and it fell on the ground and Peter turned back into himself and threw himself into a chair and looked a little tired.

"You ok Pete?" Tony asked and Peter nodded.

"She was wrong. I think about everything I could have stopped with the power of the infinity stones, which is why I feel like Thanos when I use them. Because I'm not that far from him." Peter explained.

"You are nothing like Thanos." Gamora said instantly and everyone looked at her, especially Peter. "Trust me Peter, I lived with him for most of my life. He was corrupt, he was self-absorbed, and you are neither of those things. You need to understand that." Gamora insisted.

"I know." Peter replied and then he looked to Quill. "You can't destroy it. Keep it separate from me. That's the best thing you can do. Find a place to hide it and keep it far away from me. As long as it isn't part of me there won't be a problem." Peter explained.

"Ok, we can make that work. By the way," Quill said and then he looked to Tony. "Since when don't you trust him?" Quill asked as he was clearly talking about how Tony didn't trust Peter a moment ago.

"Oh he's just worried about me." Peter said sarcastically.

"Actually yeah, I fucking am. What's so bad about that?" Tony snapped at Peter and Peter frowned at him.

"There's nothing bad about that, but when your acting like a selfish asshole about it then you're doing something wrong. If the only way to do something good is to do something awful then maybe you just shouldn't do it." Peter snapped back at Tony.

"Look I know you're pissed off about Ned but you can't just," Tony started and Peter turned to him again.

"This isn't about Ned! You nearly killed Wanda because YOU didn't want to have to deal with me!" Peter snapped and Tony looked at the ground.

"You know what, clearly you're not mentally ready to even deal with this maturely so," Tony started and Peter very quickly got offended.

"You know what, I might not be the most stable person right now but I'm a hell of a lot more stable than you are. At least I KNOW when I've crossed a line. At least I KNOW when I've done something wrong. And at least I can ADMIT when I've fucked up but YOU, no you can never be wrong, can you? Maybe you shouldn't let your pride get the better of you!" Peter snapped. Tony and Peter shared an intense stare with each other.

"Ok you two are usually really close. What the hell happened?" Quill asked.

"Nothing new, he was just being Tony." Steve pointed out and then he turned to Peter. "Then again, he WAS trying to do what was right." Peter looked at Steve and shook his head and Steve decided to point something out even though he would seem like a jerk. "You know there were a few times when you were trying to do what was right and messed up. I'm sure you don't want me getting specific." Steve said this and Peter got very frustrated and then he felt incredibly stressed out and decided to walk out of the room. The second he was out Tony decided to take the opportunity.

"Wow, Rogers I didn't realize that you were going to defend me. That's so uncharacteristic of you." Tony pointed out and Steve turned to him.

"You know, I just want the kid to calm down and be ok. It had nothing to do with you." Steve said and then Quill walked out of the room and went after Peter. He found Peter holding Annie. They were in the downstairs kitchen and MJ, May, and Ned were with them. Quill walked over to Peter and Annie and Peter looked up at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Peter sighed.

"Honestly, you don't need to. I trust that he screwed up and your upset about it. Typically your heads screwed on pretty well, thanks to your Aunt May. Your smart. But I can tell that somethings bothering you, something other than Tony. So what's going on?" Quill asked in genuine concern and Peter looked to MJ.

"As long as you're talking to someone who supports you, I'm fine with it." MJ sighed and Peter looked at May.

"Go ahead sweetie." May sighed and Peter motioned for Quill to follow him as he carried Annie. Peter headed to his room and Quill followed. Once they were in his room Quill closed the door and Peter put Annie in a bouncy seat and sat down on his bed.

"Your kind of wrong. It's SO about Tony, just not the current issue with him." Peter sighed and Quill pulled a chair over and sat in front of him.

"Let it out. I'm listening." Quill replied.

"He's got me doing news shows, interviews, and he is using me like I'm an asset. It's like that's all I am to him now. I've been on magazines, I've been on tv, I've been on newspapers, and it's at the point where I don't even want to be a hero anymore. It feels like it's not even worth it." Peter explained. "I have my city to worry about, not curtain calls and set calls and interviews. I don't get why he is making me do these things. I used to be good enough just as myself but now I have to be this celebrity for everyone. I mean, I have a family and I have responsibilities that are important and now Gwen is stuck protecting Staten Island and I'm now not doing my job as her mentor OR my job as a hero. He doesn't even ASK if I want to do these things. He just tells me to do them." Peter admitted.

"Why haven't you talked to him about it?" Quill asked.

"I don't have time to talk to him about it. I have NO time to myself." Peter replied and Quill nodded.

"He's working you that hard?" Quill asked and Peter looked to him like he was being stupid.

"Yeah he used to care whenever I would get injured." Peter said and then he stood up and took his shirt off to reveal about twenty bruises on his chest. Most were healed but you could still tell there were bruises at one time.

"I thought you heal quickly." Quill said.

"Yeah, I do, but my body heals what is important first. I crushed six ribs a week ago and punctured one of my lungs. I'm lucky I didn't die, but Tony has no clue about it because he doesn't care anymore. All he cares about is making sure that Spider Man is in good rep with the wealthy part of New York." Peter started and he went over to a hamper and started to fold clothes. "In all honesty I don't even really care about that side of New York. I care about the ones who ACTUALLY need my help. The other day this guy came up to me. A true business man and he said that I make good conversation." Peter said as the words seemed to taste like vinegar coming out of his mouth. "I love my job as a hero, but doing this side of things may be all great for Tony, he might be used to it, but I can't stand being this famous freak." Peter sighed. "I have enough on my mind."

"He made you an iron suit didn't he?" Quill asked suspiciously.

"Yeah but he changed it and gave my old suit all of those abilities because the Iron suit was too heavy for me to do my stuff properly. Yeah, it was back when he gave a shit." Peter sighed.

"Is it possible that he could be trying to have you replace him in the Avengers? He IS settling down." Quill proposed and Peter looked to him and seemed to know that he was right.

"Look I know what he wants me to do, but he can fucking ask instead of acting like he's not doing anything." Peter snapped.

"I understand your upset with him, but maybe you should just talk to him. You have time now and you're just yelling at him." Quill suggested and Peter looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah I should." Peter replied….

Everyone seemed to be frustrated with Tony about Wanda and they were all talking as calmly as they could. Suddenly a man walked in with Happy Hogan and Happy and him were laughing. Everyone turned to them. Tony slightly smiled.

"Curtis. How are you?" Tony sighed and he walked over to the man and they shook hands.

"I'm doing well" The man replied and Tony noticed that the man had only one arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Tony asked.

"That's what I'm here about. I hear you have mastered making artificial limbs." The man sighed and Tony smiled.

"Arms are a little tricky but if I can get your measurements I can see what I can do." Tony replied and the man smiled.

"You're the best Tony." The man sighed and Peter walked out of his bedroom holding Annie and he started walking down the stairs.

"Hey, , I think you and I," Peter started and he looked forward and saw the man and grinned from ear to ear. " ?" The man looked to Peter and smiled as widely as Peter.

"Little Petey Parker." The man laughed and he walked over to Peter and hugged him. They parted and Peter seemed genuinely happy to see him. Connor looked to Annie and seemed a little taken back.

"She's not yours is she?" Connors asked.

"Yeah she is. Her names Annie Mayday Parker." Peter replied proudly as Annie looked to Connors and giggled and Connors smiled.

"So, according to TV you're Spider Man now Peter. You prove your mothers studies on genetic enhancement and mutation." Connors said and Peter looked confused.

"You worked with my mother? Wait, if you worked with my mother then worked with Norman Osborn?" Peter pointed out two big facts that he instantly had difficulties dealing with.

"Yes I worked with your mother and your father as well. Your father came up with the theory. But no, we all worked FOR Norman Osborn. Oscorp has been handed over to me since he tried to hurt you." Connors explained and Peter looked unsure. "My father created the Winter Soldier serum, but it was originally meant to control our enemies in telling us military secrets. I've been trying to find you for months Peter, so I could personally apologize for what happened with the spider and for what happened with Norman Osborn. I know how much he meant to you and your family and when I heard about Harry, God I wish I would have been there to save him." Connors explained and Peters smile slowly returned. It wasn't as big but it was there.

"My mom and Dad came up with the idea of genetic modification?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we never got it to work before your parents went on their mission, but of course, I continued their studies after they left. When I heard they had passed I sent as much money as possible to your wonderful Aunt and Uncle, and then I heard about Ben and I was so saddened. He was a great man as well." Connors sighed and then suddenly May walked down the stairs.

"Curt! It's been too long." May laughed and May walked over to him and hugged him and she smiled at him.

"So how has our young Peter been doing? Using his instincts, keeping his head strait, taking care of his family?" Connors asked and May smiled and nodded.

"He's a hard worker, like his father, and he's a very strong and kind person, like his mother." May replied.

"Because you raised him right. You raised him well." Connors said and Peter smiled at the ground and then MJ walked out and smiled.

"Oh my God, your Doctor Curtis Connors. The scientist, genius, oh my God." MJ said as she started geeking out and she ran down the stairs and Peter let out a laugh and then MJ smacked Peter on his shoulder.

"Hey," Peter laughed.

"Why didn't you TELL me you knew Doctor Curtis Connors?" MJ snapped at Peter.

"I didn't know you were a fan." Peter replied.

"I read his books all the time. Are you kidding me? I am more than a fan, I am an, an, a, uh, um," MJ started and then Connors held his hand out to MJ.

"You're a respectable young woman, and I suspect another genius just like Peter. He wouldn't settle for anything less than an incredible young woman. Back when I came to teach at his NORMAL school, none of the girls really interested him. Then again, all the girls were quite confused about him. He was definitely very attractive to girls back then," Connors started to say and Peter blushed.

"Oh come on, that's my girlfriend, can we NOT embarrass me?" Peter asked and Connors laughed.

"You were the most eligible bachelor in the high school but you were also brilliant beyond your years. Girls didn't know what to say about you. You refused to play sports but you were also sweet and nice to everyone. Everyone knew you by name Peter. The school wasn't the same without you. That's why I left, the brilliance of the school was gone, but I'm glad you moved on to the place where you belonged. I never should have asked you to stay though. That fight we had, I just," Connors started.

"Don't even worry about it. I've come to terms with that fight, and I just, I was pushing you away. That's why I left. I didn't WANT a figure in my life that could have replaced my dad, but I've gotten over that. So don't worry about it." Peter replied and Tony seemed to be very uncomfortable. Connors sighed sadly and then he slightly smiled.

"I would NEVER try to replace Richard. I COULD NEVER replace Richard. He was a greater man than anyone I've ever meet. Fearless, brave, kind, brilliant. He was the whole package, and your mother was just as incredible. They were the perfect couple, and they had the perfect son. They would be so proud of you. You are literally the perfect combination of those two." Curt got tears in his eyes. "You look just like him you know?" Curt looked to May. "Doesn't he?"

"Who? My Dad?" Peter asked and Curt nodded. "Aw, no. I could NEVER be like my Dad. Don't say something like that." Peter sighed as he pulled Annie even closer to him.

"Peter, why don't you want to be like Rich? That always made me curious." Curt asked and Peter looked to Curt and shook off the feeling he had.

"It's not that. I know he was so great, it's just, as much as I love him, I just want to be like me. I don't want to be anyone else, because I do the most good when I'm being the person I am, and not the person that others want me to be." Peter said as he looked at Tony after he was done talking. "I just wanna be me." Tony realized what he was talking about and he looked at the ground.

"Sometimes we have to be different though for the better of others." Tony said and then Peter looked at him again. "Your part of our team Peter, and I won't always be here. I should have asked though." Peter shook his head at him.

"I'm not you. You can put me an iron suit, you can give me hundreds of trillions of dollars, you can put me in front of a million cameras, but I'll never be you. You can even release video footage of me and reveal my identity, but I'll never be you." Peter said this and Tony looked at him in shock.

"When did you find out about that?" Tony asked.

"You revealed his identity. I thought it was Liz." MJ said.

" said that he suspected it was Liz. So I used my time stone and went back. My mask, was taking the video. That was the video that was released." Peter replied and he looked to Tony. "It was a test. You wanted to see what I would do. You wanted to see if I could be like you. I found out three months ago, when you first asked me to go on TV. It made sense. It didn't make sense that Liz did it. The only reason she went after me before she died was because I took away her only protection that she had left. She was desperate." Peter explained and Tony looked down at the ground. "Half the shit I've been through, the danger you've put my family in, is because of you. To top that off your taking me away from my job. Your forcing me to do things when I should be PROTECTING people. You have me go to events with rich people and I was stuck making a speech and thirty five people died and I told you this and you brushed it off. Everything you taught me, you have thrown it in the garbage." Peter explained this. "You've done all this to ensure that there would be someone to replace you when you retired. You did all of that but you didn't do the one thing that may have surprised you. I may not be you, but I WILL lead the Avengers once you retire. But right now, I can't keep looking at you. You've done too much, and I need time to process my frustration with you. I need time to heel from it." Peter said this and Tony looked relieved.

"Your ok." Tony sighed and Peter slightly smiled.

"Oh you care?" Peter joked and Tony frowned and Peter let out a laugh. "I'm not angry, I'm just frustrated and I can't keep doing this crap with TV and events. I have a city to protect, not a city to impress and if they're not ok with that, then who gives a shit?" Peter said and Tony let out a laugh.

"OK Pete. I'll cancel everything." Tony sighed. "So, your moving back into your house?"

"If you'll let me keep the house, yeah." Peter replied.

"Your leaving the Avengers?" Nat asked sadly and Peter looked to her.

"For now. I can't stay because I have a lot to catch up on. I think I have a pretty damn good replacement though." Peter replied and then he looked to Gwen who was upstairs. "You lost your first life, well you lost 3, I think you're ready. It's about time that you let the team shape you like it did me. So good luck." Peter sighed and then he turned to Connors. "Uh. Mr. Connors would you like to get something to eat? I'd like you to meet my best friend and my girlfriend and, get to know all of us." Connors smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to." Curt said and Ned ran down the stairs excitedly.

"We get to have lunch with Doctor Curt Connors." Ned said excitedly and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"It's nice to know Ned really hasn't changed." Peter laughed and MJ let out a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4:Enhanced & Entranced

Peter, MJ, Ned, Annie, and May were in a restaurant eating and talking and they were having a good time when Peter quite suddenly felt his spider sense go off and he heard a break in at a bank that was pretty close by. No one else heard anything of course.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Peter said and suddenly Annie made a fussy noise but she didn't start crying and MJ let out a laugh.

"It's ok Annie. He's just going to the bathroom." MJ sighed and Peter walked into the bathroom and quickly took his clothes off and his suit was underneath. He quickly changed and shot his webs and webbed his clothes to the bathroom stall and then walked out of the bathroom stall and went over to the window and opened it and jumped out and he swung through the city and landed in the bank and he found six men with guns and they had about 20 hostages.

"Come on guys, can you make this easy cause…..your kind of ruining my day." Peter sighed and all of the guys slowly lowered their guns and put them on the ground cautiously. One of the guys turned around and faced Peter with a bummed out look on his face.

"Dude, we thought you were gone." The man said. "Ok guys, on your knees. We aren't getting away anyways so let's just help Spiderman out with his busy schedule, and surrender." Peter quickly webbed all of the guys in the room to the ground. Suddenly the sound of police cars came to Peters ears and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's different." Peter then turned to everyone. "I'm back guys." Peter was about to leave when a women spoke.

"My son died because you were on tv." A woman said and Peter slowly turned around. "Are you finally done with your fame walk Spider Man? We trusted you. I hope your pleased with yourself."

"With all due respect Ma'am, I wasn't the one who killed him. I didn't pull the trigger." Peter said in his defense.

"Oh he wasn't killed with a gun." The woman said. "He was crushed underneath a marble pillar. It took him thirty minutes to die and you never showed up. He idolized you and you never came for him." Peter felt his heart stop.

"It wasn't my fault ma'am, but I am so sorry for your loss." Peter cried and then he noticed that there was a reporter in the room recording it and Peter quickly swung out of the room and headed back to the restaurant and he swung into the bathroom and he heard a toilet flush and Curt came out of the bathroom and saw Peter and raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"That was quick. Not quick enough to pass off as you taking a restroom break but, quick, none the less." Curt said and Peter couldn't really say anything and he just opened the other stall and put his clothes back on and hid the mask in his pocket and came out of the stall and looked to Curt sadly and Curt saw the disturbance in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I should have talked to Tony sooner. It was my fault just as much as it was his. Those people died because I was on tv when the attack happened." Peter sighed as he seemed stressed out. "I just want to go hold Annie right now." Peter went to leave and Curt stopped him.

"Peter, do not blame yourself for past mistakes. Those mistakes are things you can't control. Find your peace with them. It will help you grow and over time your pain will ease." Curt advised Peter and Peter nodded.

"I just want to hold Annie ." Peter sighed and then he walked out of the bathroom and Curt followed behind him. They walked out and Peter smiled at MJ and he went over to Annie and picked her up and held her close to him.

"Hi gorgeous." Peter sighed and MJ and May shared the same concerned look and everyone seemed to be concerned, even Ned. Peter then noticed everyone. "Is there a problem?"

"It's just, we know where you were, and you usually only get that close to Annie whenever something really bad has happened." May replied and Peter sat down as he held Annie and he frowned.

"Peter, we all knew what you did. You have been gone for ten minutes. What happened?" Ned asked.

"Nothing, the criminals just surrendered the second they saw me because they didn't expect me to try and rescue anyone and then this woman was there in the room and she lost her son when I was doing a tv interview a few weeks ago and she tried to blame me." Peter explained and everyone seemed to get a little uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't your spider sense have gone off?" MJ asked in confusion.

"Usually it would have but when I've got set lights in my eyes my senses are pretty overwhelmed to the point where I can barely focus on the interview." Peter replied and everyone seemed to get uncomfortable even more so.

"Peter, why didn't you just talk to Tony?" MJ asked.

"I didn't know what to say to him because if I told him anything it would have revealed how I felt. I wasn't ready to leave the Avengers and I didn't want to. Since I brought Gwen back I was ok with leaving. That's why I didn't talk to him." Peter revealed and Curt seemed to be thinking.

"You know Peter, we haven't been able to understand how the genetics actually worked. Is there any way that you would like to come down to Oscorp and get your DNA tested? We could really use the data." Connor asked and Peter looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah of course. I mean it's my mom and dad's theory. I'd love to prove it." Peter replied as his mind was diverted.

"I don't know if that's really the best idea." May sighed and Curt smiled.

"It's just one DNA sample. We aren't going to poke and prod him with a hundred needles. All we need is one sample May. That will unlock so much for us." Curt insisted and May seemed to still be uncomfortable with it.

"May, I'll be fine." Peter said and Curt smiled at him.

"Wonderful. If you would like we could head there after this is over. I know you need to take your family home but after that, how would you feel about coming to Oscorp? It's not far." Curt asked and Peter nodded.

"Sure." Peter agreed.

"I'll bring him home afterward May. He's safe in my hands." Curt reassured May. …..

Peter and Curt walked into Oscorp and Peter saw a statue of his parents and stopped instantly and felt anger fill him.

"Norman Osborn made that, didn't he?" Peter asked and Curt put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Yes. Let's keep moving. I feel the same way every time I look at it." Curt said and then Peter followed him down a long hallway and Peter felt his spider senses start to go off like crazy.

"We're close." Peter sighed and Curt nodded and then he put his hand on some type of technical system so he could gain access to a room and the door opened and Curt motioned for Peter to go in and Peter went in and saw a bunch of spiders like the one that had bitten him. The room was making him feel incredibly sick the deeper he went in and then Peter saw a big box with a red spider in it and he recognized it and started to go closer.

"That's the same type of spider that bit me." Peter sighed.

"Yes, and it's injected with an enhancement to weaken other less powerful spiders. We aren't really sure how it works to be honest, but it is very clear that it's powerful. We keep other spiders at a distance for a reason," Curt explained as he shut the door and Peter put his hand on the box and felt weakened instantly and he fell to his knees. "PETER!" Curt ran over to Peter and helped him to his feet and pulled him away from the spider and Peters mind stone started to glow and Curt looked confused and then Peter looked to Curt as the glow went away.

"You've got to destroy that. If it bites anyone that person will be TOO powerful." Peter said and Curt shook his head.

"That one is not for biting. It's for genetic testing." Curt explained.

"You have to destroy that thing. Trust me. Anything that comes from it is bad." Peter tried to explain and Curt shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to. I'm sorry. Don't worry we have it under control." Curt said and he walked over and grabbed a needle and went over to Peter. "Your arm." Peter gave him his arm and Curt quickly took blood from Peter. "Thank you for this." Curt said and then he put the needle in a machine and a transmission of the DNA came through and showed several intensified genes and Curt looked to Peter.

" What was that glow?" Curt asked.

"I have other enhancements than the spider." Peter replied and Curts eyebrows raised and then he nodded.

"Well, we will just have to test the ones we know." Curt replied.

"What are you testing exactly?" Peter asked in suspicion.

"Oh we are just furthering your parents research." Curt answered and Peter felt like Curt was keeping something from him.

" , are you hiding something from me?" Peter asked this and Curt shook his head.

"No I just can't tell you the full truth. All I can say is that it will fuel your parents research and we can go through with the examples. You know it's interesting that your parents died just before we were confirmed to combine the two programs." Curt sighed.

"I'm sorry, WHAT two programs?" Peter asked and Curt looked to him.

"The Winter Soldier Program and the Enhanced Genes program. We just wanted to see what the Winter Soldiers could do with more enhancements. It wasn't meant to cause any harm. It was meant to help. Then your parents started acting weird when they went to go do more research on the Winter Soldier Program. It's still very strange." Curt said and Peter realized something HUGE.

" I'm gonna have to ask for that DNA back." Peter said as his head glowed yellow for a second and then the glow faded away and Curt looked confused.

"Why?" Curt asked.

"You didn't tell me that this was connected to the Winter Soldier Program, because if it was then my parents didn't want Oscorp to have their research. They were trying to stop them from something and I think it involved the secrets that this DNA could hold. I'm sorry but my guts telling me that my parents wouldn't want even you to have that. So please, give it back and take it out of the system." Peter requested.

"I'm sorry Peter, but this has a secret that could help me grow back my arm. A technological arm is nothing like a real arm. So I'm going to have to keep this DNA. It's my studies too. That information belongs to me just as much as it belonged to your parents." Connors replied and Peter felt slightly saddened as he was very quickly starting to feel like something was very wrong.

" I don't want to fight you for this, but I need that DNA back." Peter was desperate. It was almost like he could feel his parents beside him telling him to fix what had happened.

"Peter, I will call security on you. Now leave. I'm not giving this back to you, and even if I did, you will NOT get me to take the information out of the system." Connors replied as he was becoming defensive. Peter went to shoot his web at the syringe and Connors hit a button and Peters DNA was shot out of the syringe and into the machine and it was gone. Peter felt his heart stop and something felt very wrong and he realized that his feelings were something unexplainable. Then he realized the betrayal that had just taken place and he looked to Connors and shook his head.

"Looks like I really cant trust anyone then. I'll find my way home. Thanks for the offer to join you and your studies, but I's going to side me with my parents because whatever your doing is wrong." Peter said and then he left the room….

Peter walked into his house and found everyone waiting. Peter went strait over to May and hugged her as tears filled his eyes.

"I should've listened to you." Peter said and he let go. "After he had my DNA he revealed that the Winter Soldier program was connected to the Genetic Enhancement program. My parents died and I need to find out why, because if I'm right, I think this may have something to do with it, and if I AM right, then I just gave them the one thing that mom and dad died protecting. They wanted to keep it away from Oscorp, I'm sure of it." Peter sighed.

"And how are you supposed to find that out?" MJ asked. Peter looked to MJ and he could see then concern in her eyes.

"I am hoping that Nick Fury can tell me a little bit more." Peter replied as he grabbed his phone and called Fury. "Hey this is Peter Parker. I was wondering if you knew anything about the mission that my parents had just before they died." Peter asked and then his eyes widened. "You know a lot? Is there any way you could send that information to me?" Peter looked frustrated. "Look I know that it's confidential and I need high clearance for that but if it has anything to do with the Genetic Enhancement project then we may have a massive problem." Peter said this and then he looked even more worried. "Ok." Peter said and then he walked over to the computer and waited and suddenly he got an email and Peter printed something out. There were twenty pages and Peter looked at it and as he read he became more and more panicked. "no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! If my parents were alive they would fucking skin me alive for this!" Peter yelled and then he looked saddened and closed his eyes. "I just gave Oscorp the one thing they were wanting. I didn't know the cases were connected and so I gave Connors my DNA and Connors refuses to give it back." Peter sighed and then he looked like he was confused. "Wait, , uh," Peter said and then he moved the phone away from his head and put it back. " ?" Peter then hung the phone up and looked to May. "He's on his way to talk to me." Peter sighed and he threw himself down in a chair at the kitchen table, put his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands. Peter stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes and then May went over and sat down in front of him.

"Sweetie, you couldn't have known. It's gonna be alright." May sighed and Peter moved his hands as tears filled his eyes.

"I just wanted to contribute to mom and dad's work because if I did then I hoped that it would at least make me feel closer to them. I have little to no memory of them and I just wanted to try to feel like dad, or to try to feel like mom, and I failed so badly that I did the exact opposite of what they would have done. I just gave the enemy the one thing that they were trying to protect when they died. Fury was pissed, and I clearly made a massive mistake because he's going to pick up Tony on his way here because they have to clean the mess up." Peter started and Tony and Fury quietly walked in and Peter was so stressed out that he didn't even notice. "So tell me May, how? How is it going to be ok? What would mom and dad have thought about me doing this? I've never felt like more of a disappointment to them, and they ARENT EVEN ALIVE TO BE DISSAPOINTED IN ME!" Peter cried as he stood up and pushed the chair away. He went over to the sink and faced it as he leaned on it.

"Peter, your parents were not here to warn you about this. Don't be so hard on yourself." May tried to make things ok and Peter turned to her.

"I KNOW THEY ARENT HERE! They haven't been here for almost 15 years now! You know I can't even remember what my dad's voice sounds like! I can barely remember what they even look like! They have been gone for most of my life and they were incredible heroes, and here I am, letting people die so I can impress Tony! Here I am giving the company that messed me up so badly the exact weapon they were wanting! You don't understand how this even makes me feel! Just, you don't, you,"Peter didn't know what to feel and he just got angry with himself. "GOD!" Peter cried and he turned away from May as he seemed very overwhelmed. "I just want to be left alone for one second, FOR ONE DAMN SECOND! Just so I can try to remember who I am as a hero, and why I do what I do. Because right now, I feel like a failure. I'm failing my city, I'm failing Tony, I'm failing my family, and NOW I'm failing my parents." Peter cried as he was very frustrated and he clearly didn't know what to do.

Fury looked to Tony.

"You dumbass, what have you done to him?" Fury said and Peter heard him and saw that Tony and Fury had been there for a while.

"How long have you been there?" Peter asked and Tony looked at Peter sadly.

"Long enough. Peter I'm sorry again. I had no idea what this was doing to you." Tony apologized and Peter had nothing to say to him. He just looked to Fury.

"What have I done?" Peter asked Fury and Fury handed Peter a case file. Peter grabbed it and started looking through it.

"Not too much damage, but if starts testing that DNA and problems occur, then you're going to have to deal with them. We THOUGHT it would be damaging but Oscorp has officially shut down the Winter Soldier Program and so the trouble has gone away for now. Keep an eye on what Connors is doing and make sure he stays in check and everything should be fine. Go make amends with him, so you can be close to him. It's your mess Peter, and now you are going to have to clean it up. Just so you know, your parents wouldn't be disappointed in you for this. The danger they were trying to prevent is gone because you stopped them a while back, and so you did nothing wrong this time around." Fury replied and Peter nodded.

"I'll look at this and read through everything tonight." Peter sighed. Fury nodded and then he turned to MJ.

"Take care of him. He needs some of that stress relieved." Fury said and MJ looked uncomfortable and then Fury walked out of the house and left Tony with Peter.

"I will be going on the news and making a public announcement that Stark Industries forced you to do those TV interviews. This should not be on your head." Tony revealed and Peter shook his head.

"I could have said no the entire time, so yeah, it IS on my head. I'm an adult now and I made my decisions poorly, no matter if I was trying to impress you or not." Peter sighed and Tony looked down at the ground.

"Pete I didn't know that this was doing so much damage to you." Tony felt like he needed to be honest and Peter looked to him.

"You know there was a time when you could look me in the eyes and tell that something was wrong. You just stopped caring enough to look up from your business and inventions and plans. That's why im not shocked at all that you had no idea. I never should have trusted you. All you care about are your stupid inventions. I cant trust you anymore." Peter sighed and there was a long moment of silence between the two and then Tony broke it.

"Get some rest Pete, and try to relax." Tony said and then he walked out of the house.

"He means well." May pointed out and Peter looked to her calmly and nodded.

"I know." Peter sighed and then he walked over to MJ and held Annie as he sat down…..


	5. Chapter 5: Slacking & Attacking

Peter had been hanging out with Annie, Ned, MJ, and May as they watched TV when Gwen suddenly stumbled into the house. She then walked over to the couch and fell face first onto it.

"You know as much as I love this job, it fucking sucks." Gwen complained and Peter let out a chuckle.

"I bet your day was better than mine." Peter sighed.

"He got away." Gwen replied as she turned over onto her back and Peter looked up at Gwen instantly.

"Who got away?" Peter asked.

"Some dude with four mechanical arm tentacle things nearly killed me three times. He was kidnapping a guy who had some type of file. I tried to save him but I was pinned underneath a bus. They got away." Gwen sighed.

"Is everyone on the bus ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but only because I called Captain America to come get me out of there. The Capt sent me here and said that I probably should get some advice from you on how to handle this." Gwen said and then pulled back a part of her suit and there was a massive cut that Gwen had clearly shot a spider web over but the web was nearly gone because of the blood. Peter jumped out of his seat.

"Well shit Gwen!" Peter yelled and then he got up and went over and put a web shooter on his wrist and went over to Gwen. "You should have led with I have a cut that might kill me if it's not fucking fixed." Peter sighed and looked to Gwen sadly. "This is gonna hurt like hell. I gotta push the wound together before I shoot it." Peter said and Gwen nodded.

"Just do it." Gwen replied and Peter pushed the wound together and Gwen screamed as she grabbed his arms as a reflex and Peter shot the webbing as fast as possible and it was fine. Gwen still held his arms as she sat there and started to cry.

"Give me a minute, I have a medical machine that can take care of you." Peter sighed and then Peter overheard the news interrupt tv. There were three people on the tv. A woman, and two men who were leading the news report. One of the men had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. The woman just sat there listening to them complain to each other.

"Spider Girl was spot with a severe injury as an unknown man kidnapped Doctor Curt Connors. We are unsure of what the man's identity was but he was terrifying with 4 octopus-like machine tentacles. All we can say is that we hope Spider Girl is alright, so she can keep failing at protecting Staten Island. Maybe she should go ask Spider Man for some tips, oh wait, he's just now getting back to doing what he's good at. I guess all we have right now are disappointments to look up to. You know kids dress up as Spider Man for Halloween and how does Spider Man repay them? He let four kids die in a car wreck four months ago, the mother survived but she's not doing very well either." The blonde man sighed and the brown haired guy decided to chime in.

"Yeah let's talk about all of the crap that has happened because Spider Man has been so obsessed with his personal image." The brown haired man said and then Peter felt his whole body cringe.

"Son of a bitch." Peter sighed as he looked incredibly disturbed and Gwen grabbed his hand sadly.

"Don't listen to them. Their wrong about you." Gwen said as she tried to make him feel.

"No, their wrong about you, their right about me." Peter sighed and he looked at the tv again.

"So there was that car chase where over twenty people were injured, twenty seven robberies, and now tax payers are suffering through the roughest times because of the money they have to give to pay for the damage that this Spider Girl is doing and also to pay for the money taken by these thieves that Spider Man isn't stopping. It's one thing if he's injured but he was fully capable and yet he did nothing. Now we have to put our faith in the police who can never seem to do their jobs." The brown haired guy laughed and the blonde guy laughed as well and then the girl let out a derogatory laugh.

"Is that such a bad thing? Have we become that incompetent? That reliable?" The woman laughed and Peter raised an eyebrow at the woman's response. Both the men looked to her.

"You got something you want to say Beverly?" The blonde guy asked.

"Actually I do. I quit, but before I go, I have something to say and I pray to God that Spiderman and Spider Girl are listening." The woman named Beverly said. "We don't know what is going on in their lives, but what we do know now is that Peter Parker has a child who is a baby, he has girlfriend, he has an Aunt, and he has the Avengers, but guess what, that's all he has. His parents were geniuses and he is bound to be a genius too and yet he is a hero for us. Tony Stark is bound for retirement. He's getting up there in age. Maybe Stark is trying to hand down his business to Parker. This kid is only 18 and he has more responsibility than any of us in the city. He's probably mentoring that Spider Girl. It's our damn fault for revealing his identity and now we are criticizing him for trying to take care of the press's needs too. He can't do everything and we have become so reliant on him that we don't even know how to protect our city on our own. I'm sick and tired of you guys bashing on Spiderman and Spider Girl. I don't see either of you fully grown men stepping up to take a bullet, or to go stop those robbers and Spiderman's not even officially been a man for a year. So both of you can go to hell, but you're not dragging me down with you." The woman named Beverly sighed and she stood up and walked off the set and left the two men speechless. Gwen then turned the tv off and Peter looked like he wasn't so sure about what the woman had said.

"She's right. You have so much on your plate and those so called men are just bitter jerks trying to point fingers." Gwen said.

"It doesn't make them wrong. I was focusing on the wrong people because they weren't in danger. They were just wanting to know what colors I like and what my favorite food is." Peter said as he was on the border of tears. "I don't know what's going on with me. I'm just not sure of who I am anymore. My city loved me once, the people that couldn't actually help themselves loved me once. And now no one does. I just don't feel ok anymore. I'm not happy, I'm not successful, I've lost a lot, and I keep losing. I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore." Peter sighed. Then MJ chimed in as she looked up from Annie.

"Yeah you do, your just tired of fighting. You wanted the break, you just didn't think about what that would mean. That woman was right. The city has grown too used to letting you do the small work. You need to go into an interview and request that the police do the small things. Tell them to remember that they have a job to do. Peter listen to me." MJ snapped and Peter looked to her sadly. "You need to learn the difference between great responsibility and ALL responsibility. Peter you don't have to save everyone. There are other people who," MJ started.

"Who are MY responsibility. You see, because I used to protect every little thing, now New York thinks I still should. I need to learn how to adjust and balance all of this. I'll be ok." Peter sighed as he knew that he needed to calm MJ.

"You're doing it right now. You NEVER turn the hero off. Your always protecting someone. Right now your protecting me and Gwen. When will it end? You can't worry about everyone Peter. It will literally drive you insane. How can you not see it?" MJ asked and Peter knew the argument wasn't going away.

"Let me put Annie to bed and then we can talk all you want. You can yell at me, I'll argue with you, you can even punch me in the face, stab me in the heart." Peter sighed and then he pulled Annie out of MJ's arms and went into the nursery and closed the door behind him…..

Peter came out of the nursery to find more people than he expected. Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Nick Fury, Gwen, MJ, and May were all sitting in the room.

"I know you don't want to see us. But I think you're forgetting someone." Tony sighed and he turned on the tv and replayed the beginning part of the news report.

"Spider Girl was spot with a severe injury as an unknown man kidnapped Doctor Curt Collins. We are unsure of what the man's identity was but he was terrifying with 4 octopus-like machine tentacles" The reporter said and then Tony turned the tv off.

"That man is after your DNA sample and he took Doctor Curtis Connors. Peter if you were yourself you would already be there." Tony pointed out.

"Maybe he just wanted to hurt Connors. Connors was the one holding the file, not the guy. Maybe he's just a vigilante like me." Peter replied and Nat looked shocked and concerned. Tony shared the same concern.

"Your not a vigilante." Steve snapped and Peter looked to Steve and shook his head.

"You get my point though." Peter suggested.

"Peter, did you listen to a fucking word that I said?" Fury asked and Peter didn't even look at him.

"The video doesn't show it but the guy had this box with a spider in it and whenever I got near him he pushed a button and I passed out for a second." Gwen said and Peter started to put 1 and 2 together.

"This isn't about the DNA. This is about me. He didn't even try to fight you. He just took you out. He wanted my DNA for another reason. He wants me. He took Connors to get to me. He could have just walked out with the DNA but he didn't. This is about me." Peter made the realization and very quickly got angry. "Why the hell does it ALWAYS have to be about me!?" Peter yelled.

"I told you that you were tired of fighting." MJ sighed and Peter frowned at her.

"NOT NOW MJ!" Peter yelled and MJ looked worried for him.

"You never yell at me like that." MJ said as she was really worried. Suddenly Annie started crying from the nursery and Gwen quickly turned to Peter and looked to him.

"Spiderman are you ok?" Gwen asked and Peter looked like he wasn't feeling very good.

"I'm just really angry and," Peter seemed to grow incredibly intense and the front door opened and the guy with 4 arms walked in. No one in the room was armed accept for Gwen so Gwen stood up and the man hit a button on a very high tech gadget that was on his wrist and a small object launched from it and sprayed something onto Gwen and Gwen instantly passed out on the couch. Nat ran over to see if she was ok.

"You're feeling angry. That's grand, it means that it's working." The man said.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with Peter?" Tony said in frustration.

"Oh, I'm Otto Octavious." The man replied. "I'm shocked that you don't remember me . You and Norman both funded my project and it went badly and made me what I am. I gained control of myself though. Now I am here to follow through with my debt to Oscorp. You see Connors was trying to do good with the weapon that Norman was making so we are turning it against him. I was just waiting for Peter to finally cross paths with Connors again and it worked. Now the ultimate spider that has the ability to control spiders can control Peter and it's doing a marvelous job. I injected my spider beam with the venom of that spider and now I can control Peter." Tony looked to Peter desperately.

"Peter you wanted to know why you have the infinity stone abilities, THIS IS WHY. You have to overpower that thing. Your better than this. Remember, he doesn't get to win." Tony begged and Peter looked to him tiredly.

"That DNA included the infinity stone genes." Peter sighed and he looked to Tony desperately. "Get the weapon from Secretary Ross. I think your gonna need it." Peter said desperately.

"Poor Peter Parker, Connors is going to be an interesting match for you. We plan to test out your abilities against his. We injected him with a lizards DNA to see if his arm would grow back and the results are monstrous. You definitely got the good DNA. Maybe we should stick with Spiders. It will be interesting to see you kill Curt Connors because he betrayed Oscorp just like your father and mother did." Peter suddenly felt a pain fill his chest and Annie stopped crying and she started screaming for Peter. Peter grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tony yelled at Otto but Otto looked confused.

"I'm not doing this." Otto said and he looked at his gadget and was very confused. Suddenly Gwen shot up and looked devastated as she turned to Peter.

"NO!" Gwen cried and she ran over to him.

"What is it? What's happening to him?!" Tony asked and Gwen looked to him.

"He's having a heart attack. Our healing can do a lot but only if our spider senses are working. All of his senses are in overload. He can't do ANYTHING! He's gonna die. Please leave him alone! Peter doesn't WANT this! He's innocent!" Gwen begged Otto and suddenly Otto shook his head and looked to Tony.

"He's only 18, isn't he?" Otto asked and Tony didn't know how to process it.

"Yeah, and, and, and he's having a heart attack. What the hell have I done to him?" Tony sighed in devastation and then Otto shook his head.

"I'll leave him be and inject Connors with the antidote. And I'll destroy the ultimate spider." Otto sighed and then he left. Everyone tried to figure out what to do…..

They all were waiting at Avengers headquarters. They were in the waiting room outside Tony's hospital arrangements.

"What the hell happened back there?!" Quill yelled at Tony. "You went to make him feel better and you bring him back and he's having a heart attack?!"

"Quill not now!" Tony snapped.

"This is your fault fuck face!" Quill continued yelling.

"FINE! BLAME ME! But don't stress everyone else out! We are ALL worried for Peter! It's very early for him to have a heart attack! I know it's my fault but we need to focus on what's important here! MJ just got Annie to sleep. That poor baby struggles enough with sleeping when Peter isn't around." Tony snapped at Quill and everyone looked to Tony.

"What's important is that Peter is NOT ok right now." Wanda pointed out. "Even I can see it." Everyone grew quiet and then the doctor came out and looked to Tony.

"It was a stroke, not a heart attack. Still, I have to ask Tony, what the fuck happened to this kid?" The doctor asked.

"You're not paid enough to know." Tony replied bluntly.

"This isn't normal for an 18 year old kid." The doctor snapped.

"Well it's really a question only he can answer." Tony sighed.

"You're not going in there." The doctor stopped Tony. "He needs his rest tonight. Everyone just leave him alone. Only the wife to be, daughter, and aunt are allowed in there." The doctor then left the room and Tony turned to MJ.

"Just, don't stress him out." Tony sighed and then he left the room….


	6. Chapter 6: Taking & Breaking

Peter woke up to find Tony in front of him. Tony turned on the tv and it was Tony on the news.

"Peter Parker had no part in choosing to do these interviews. I made him. I threatened to take away his suit and fire him from the Avengers if he didn't. You see I am looking to find someone to lead the Avengers once I'm gone. I take full responsibility for my actions. Treat me the way you will but leave Peter out of it. Spider Man might not be back at work for a while though. Due to the stress that has built up he is right now in a hospital bed, and he almost died, so please leave him be and to the New York police, please have his back for once." Tony said as he tried to hide as much emotions as possible on the interview. Then Tony turned the TV off. He handed Peter a newspaper and Peter looked down at it and saw that the picture was Peter fighting and the headline was incredibly shocking.

"City Bands together to give Spider Man a well deserved vacation. City formally Apologies for Hurting Peter Parker. We hope you get better soon Spider Man because we need you." Peter read as tears filled his eyes as he put the paper down. He was silent for a second but then he looked to Tony.

"Is ok?" Peter asked as the question was concerning him.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's got a lizard scale pattern on his neck but he's gonna be fine. Otto Octavious is unaccounted for but he hasn't caused problems." Tony explained and Peter nodded as he didn't know what to think.

"How bad are they scrutinizing you?" Peter asked as he was unsettled at the thought.

"It's definitely brutal, but unlike you, I don't give a shit about what they think. So it doesn't matter to me. You're just, your so caring and I can handle the stress. You have enough on your plate as it is. People have always scrutinized me." Tony replied.

"Tony, what are they saying about you?" Peter asked and Tony shook his head.

"It's not important. Everyone here was angry at me for doing this to you, so I had to make it right." Tony replied and Peter shook his head.

"Oh so you didn't do it for me, that's nice to know." Peter sighed as his voice shook.

"Peter you had a stroke, your 18, this is not normal. Your active healing is fixing you as we speak, but you can't live like this. So yeah, I was making things right with the team, that was ONE reason that I did it. The other one was because I can't keep watching you do this to yourself." Tony said this and Peter looked away from him. "Peter, why are you pushing me away?" Peter looked to him in pure frustration.

"Because the more I get to know you the more I realize that the guy I idolized is a selfish son of a bitch." Peter said and as he said the last words you could tell that he didn't mean it.

"Peter, I know you better than you think. What is going on with you? This isn't about me being selfish, this about something else. What's wrong?" Tony asked and there was a weakness that filled Peter's eyes.

"You stopped caring." Peter said as his voice shook.

"No, I didn't. I have another kid Peter. Another son, and I have to be there for him too." Tony said this and Peter shook his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I understand that, I have a kid too. You used to know when I was hurting, you used to know when there were problems. You," Peter got frustrated. "You just confuse me so much. You give me these double standards all the time and I don't know what to listen to. Why do you do that?" Peter asked and he clearly needed to know the truth and Tony looked at the ground and knew what had to be done and he looked at Peter with tears in his eyes.

"I'm trying to teach you how to be a great hero, but the truth is that you're a better hero than anyone I've ever met. Your selfless, your kind, and you could run this company ten times better than I could. You scare me so much, but you make me proud every day. Why? Because you're a hero because you feel like it's your duty. Why am I a hero? Because I have a lot of money and I need to clear my conscience. Peter I love you, but you make me feel like a piece of shit when you're so effortlessly fantastic at what you do because your much younger than I was when I started as Iron Man, by a landslide." Tony said and Peter got tears in his eyes again.

"You love me?" Peter said as his voice shook and Tony looked like he was being ridiculous.

"Of course I do! But are you listening to me? I sabotaged you to make myself feel better." Tony said and then Peter looked away and thought about it and he looked back up at Tony.

"Well then I guess you're just as confused as I have been. Neither of us understand why we look up to each other or why we care about each other, but we do." Peter said and Tony looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't do that Pete." Tony said as his voice shook.

"I'm not selfless, I'm clearing my conscience too. I guess we both screwed up majorly." Peter sighed and Tony looked to Peter.

"You know if you could say that to the rest of the Avengers I would greatly appreciate it because their angrier than the city is." Tony said and Peter let out a laugh.

"I'll talk to them." Peter sighed.

"Now, about that, your Aunt May and MJ are uh, are not speaking to me. Just do me a favor and make sure that they are ok. Take care of them. They are all you have." Tony said and Peter grabbed Tony's hand.

"I'll talk to them to but I think they're just going to get angrier." Petr admitted and Tony nodded and let out a laugh.

"May is more fierce than any woman I have ever met. She's stronger than Pepper and it's terrifying." Tony admitted.

"She defended you and tried to get me to see that you meant well, that's why she's so angry because I'm hurt. I'm really hurt." Peter sighed.

"Why?" Tony asked as he was dying to know what was going on with Peter. "Pete I can tell your hiding something from everyone." Peter looked to Tony and immediately looked like he was incredibly worried about something.

"Thanos's soul is alive in the other half of the soul stone and because it's here I distanced myself because Thanos has control over the soul stone now and because of that he has control of me and somehow he knows that he does. I'm on edge here because of the stone. Please tell Quill to get it as far away as possible." Peter begged Tony and Tony looked shocked.

"We have to destroy it then. That asshole can't get control of the stones. Why didn't you say anything?!" Tony snapped at Peter.

"Because if you destroy it then I'm dead. Mantis is right, if the soul stone becomes compromised so do I. That half is the only thing keeping me alive. These powers make me feel like an alien for a reason. They aren't supposed to be inside me. If you destroy that stone, if anyone does, I will die." Peter explained.

"How do I know that Thanos isn't talking?" Tony asked.

"Because I have control. I'm strong, I can handle it, but that stone can't be in the same room as me. Ever since I calmed it, it's had a connection with me. It wants me, and it can't have me, It will destroy me." Peter said as he was clearly terrified of its power and then Peters eye glowed red and he calmed down.

"Are you changing reality to calm yourself down?" Tony asked and Peter looked back to Tony and nodded.

"It's the only thing I can really do to keep myself from losing my mind." Peter said and then he pause for a second and the soul stone spot on Peter's chest started to glow. "That soul stone piece needs to be locked away here on earth. Locked away where I can't find it. Starlord can't take it into space." Peter then made a grunt and started shaking as he looked to the door and the handle started to turn. "DON'T LET HIM IN HERE!" Peter yelled desperately as his heart monitor started to speed up and Peter started sweating.

"Oh my God it's the stone that caused the damn stroke." Tony realized and he ran over to the door just as it started opening and he pushed it closed.

"Damn it Tony let me in!" Quill snapped.

"Go put the stone in my safe in the workshop. The code is 1259. Put it in there and come back and you can come in." Tony said and then Peter said something that made Tony's heart stop.

"I hope they remember you." Peter said and Tony looked to Peter as his eyes widened and clearly Peter was no longer in complete control.

"GET IT OUT OF HERE QUILL!" Tony panicked. You could hear Quill running down the stairs and the sound of the door slamming came to Tonys ears and Peter suddenly looked very tired and the monitor slowed down again.

"I fucking hate these stones." Peter sighed and Tony let out a laugh.

"Trust me, everyone does." Tony replied and then he walked over to Peter as Peter started shaking again.

"Get that stone far away from here. Get it off this planet or its going to kill me." Peter admitted and then Peter grew very pale and the monitor sped up again and the sound of Quill shouting came from a distance.

"GRAB IT! WE CAN'T LET IT GET TO PETER!" Quill shouted and the sound of people running and metal clinking came to Tony ears.

"LEAVE THE SPIDER BOY ALONE THANOS!" Drax shouted as he was grunting and then he sounded winded and Steve yelled.

"NO!" Steve shouted and there was a rough sound of medal grinding and Peters teeth started chattering and Tony felt him grow cold.

" , I don't want to die." Peter cried and Tony had to think fast he pulled his bracelet off and put it on Peters wrist and then hit a couple of buttons and the Iron Man suit formed around Peter.

"Friday read vitals." Tony said as his voice shook.

"Body stabilizing from a fatal state." Friday said and then the heart monitor slowed down and the door broke down and the metal box stopped in mid air in front of Peter.

"Take that you son of a bitch." Tony said hatefully. Suddenly Nick Fury ran in and had the weapon that could stop Peter from ever turning against the Avengers and Fury pointed it at the metal box.

"We protect our own on earth you evil piece of shit." Fury said and he shot the gun at the box and the box fell to the ground. Steve ran in and grabbed it and put it in a metal case and handed it to Fury.

"Who called you?" Steve asked and Fury smiled.

" Miss Stacey did." Fury said and then he grabbed the case and left with it. The second he was gone Friday said something that made everyone stop.

"Body is in a comatose state. It's stable but unresponsive." Friday said.

"NO!" Tony yelled and he ran over and pressed a button on the wrist and the suit went away and Peter was completely out of it. However all of the spots on his body where the infinity stone powers had a dim glow to them accept for the mind stone. Suddenly walked in with tears in his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do. The powers are protecting him until he is mentally well enough to continue doing what he does. He was compromised and so they turned his mind off. That's why the mind stone abilities aren't glowing. His mind is not dead, but it's not going to work until it is healed." said as he tried to be himself but then the tears fell from his eyes. "Spiderman will not be back to work until he is ready. I'm sorry." said.

"Cant you turn back time and fix this?" Tony begged and shook his head.

"In 4 thousands realities, it ends the same way." sighed.

"But Peter changed it once. It didn't matter what the realities held." Tony pointed out.

"Yes PETER could, because of the rest of the infinity stones. I can't." said and Tony filled with pure regret and devastation and he pulled Peter into his arms and held him as he started to cry. Everyone was in the room and they were all upset. MJ held Annie and Annie was crying and MJ walked over to Tony and Tony saw her and he let Peter go and MJ put Annie next to Peter and Annie started screaming and MJ started crying and she looked to everyone as she pulled Annie into her arms but no matter how hard she tried Annie wouldn't calm down. MJ looked to everyone in the room.

"What do I do?" MJ cried and Ned walked over and held Annie and tried to calm her down but he couldn't either.

"Maybe I could try. I may not be Peter, but I'm the closest thing she has to another spider." Gwen said as she tried not to cry and Ned handed Annie to Gwen and Annie was still crying but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Not the spider boy." Drax said and then he started crying. "I liked him so much." Drax then held onto Mantis.

May walked over to Tony.

"Go ahead, hit me." Tony said as he was ready for what he thought was about to happen and then May hugged him and started to cry…..

The weeks went by and people dealt with Peter's coma in their own ways. Tony never left his side. He didn't care about anything accept being there whenever Peter woke up. Every now and then Tony would fall asleep while sitting beside Peter and May and Pepper would make sure to wrap a blanket around him. It was terrifying for everyone because Peter just laid there lifelessly. The only sign of life in him was that his body was glowing in different spots.

Peter shot up and looked around and was surrounded by red. He looked down and was back in his iron spider suit which was strange because the iron spider suit now longer existed. He then saw Thanos sitting in the distance.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Peter yelled in anger and he ran over to Thanos and Thanos stood up and looked at him.

"Is Gamora alright?" Thanos asked.

"Yeah she's fine." Peter said hatefully. "But she's probably upset now because I'm gone. She's like a sister to me." Peter snapped.

"Your not gone, your there, but mentally you're here. You and I need to have a discussion on what your powers are meant for. I've come to understand the infinity stones and you need to as well." Thanos said.

"I will NOT wipe out half the universe." Peter snapped.

"No, never do that. IT was the biggest mistake I have ever made." Thanos sighed and Peter looked confused. "Walk with me. The longer we wait, the longer you are away and time here is ten times longer on earth." Thanos said this and he started to walk and Peter followed…..

MJ was watching Annie who had fallen asleep after crying again and MJ looked to Ned.

"Watch her for me. I, I need to go see him." MJ sighed and Ned nodded and MJ walked over to Peter's hospital room. There was a feeding tube in Peters mouth and he was as white as snow. Tony was awake again and he was going through paperwork.

"Why don't we just pull the plug on him?" MJ asked as her voice shook and Tony looked to her.

"You can't pull a plug that doesn't exist." Tony said. "Trust me, I hate seeing him like this too."

"We could do something to make his heart fail. This isn't the life he wanted to live Tony." MJ said desperately and Tony looked to her sadly.

"It won't work. According to the tests that I have constantly been running, his powers are protecting every part of his body. Nothing will kill him right now." Tony replied.

"Not even a stab to the heart?" MJ asked and Tony looked to her.

"That would do it, but who here has the guts to do it?" Tony replied and he held up a knife. "I can't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Same with May. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"I wasn't being serious!" MJ snapped.

"Neither was I. It's a letter opener, not an actual knife." Tony replied and MJ looked relieved.

"It's been two months, he turns 19 in a week. I want him here for that." MJ cried.

"I've talked to him a lot but maybe if you give it a try, he might fight to come back." Tony said and then he got up and stumbled for a second and MJ caught him from falling and Tony grounded himself. "Sorry I haven't walked in over a month." Tony sighed and then he walked out of the room and shut the door. MJ slowly walked over to Peters side and she moved hair out of his eyes and she grabbed the damp rag and she wiped his forehead and took a breath in….

Peter sat beside Thanos and seemed to be in deep thought.

"The longer you're here," Thanos sighed.

"I know." Peter replied. "I just, I never understood. Maybe the worlds better without me." Peter sighed.

"No it isnt. I still have my connection with you. I just don't do anything. After today, that connection will be gone." Thanos sighed and suddenly Peter heard MJ's voice echo through the world he was in.

"Peter, I need you. Annie needs you. She barely sleeps and she cries so much. She wants you to hold her. I want you to hold me. Please come back. Please fight this. I know your so tired of fighting, but please do this for me. Please. I need you, New York needs you. The Avengers need you and oh my god Tony needs you. He's a mess. May's a mess. Everyone just wants you back. Even Drax cried for you. I'm begging you to come back to me." MJ then started crying and Peter saw a yellow light open up.

"The mind stone is opening up. It's time for you to go back." Thanos said. "Just do me a favor, and make sure that Gamora is always fine." Peter looked to Thanos and nodded as he slowly saw the red world fade away…..

MJ looked at Peter sadly and saw that his mind stone was glowing.

"TONY!" MJ yelled and Tony ran into the room and saw the mind stone glowing and then all of the glowing faded away and Peter started choking on the feeding tube. Tony ran over to Peter and pulled the feeding tube out and Tony started shaking as he watched and then Peter started to blink.

"Pete?" Tony sighed as his voice shook and Peter looked around and saw Tony.

"Hey." Peter sighed and Tony basically clung to Peter as tears filled his eyes. "Tony your kind of hurting me." Peter grunted and Tony pulled away and looked at Peter as the tears fell down his face.

"How long have I been gone?" Peter asked and suddenly Ned walked in and he was holding Annie's hands and Annie was struggling but she was walking.

"It's been two months." Tony replied and then Tony noticed Annie and slightly smiled and Peter looked down at Annie.

"Hey baby girl." Peter said as his voice shook and he was very proud that Annie was walking. Ned picked Annie up and handed her to Peter and Peter held her and Annie put her hands on Peters face.

"Daddy!" Annie yelled and she then fell on him and he hugged her.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone." Tony sighed and he was about to walk out when May walked in and saw Peter and smiled.

"Peter." May sighed.

"Hey Aunt May." Peter sighed as his voice shook.

"I missed you sweetie." May said as she sat down beside Peters bed.

"I'm sorry, it felt like only a few hours." Peter said and this stopped Tony from leaving.

"WHAT felt like a few hours?" Tony asked.

"I had a talk with Thanos about the Infinity Stones. Shockingly enough hes just been trying to contact me. Since I had been struggling so much he felt like it was time that somebody explained the infinity stones to me in a way that only someone who has used them could explain it." Peter explained. "He regrets what happened by the way. He didn't know what he was doing and now he does and so he decided to try to explain to me the purpose of the infinity stones and I have to say that I have a better understanding of their true nature now and I feel a lot better about the powers that I have." Peter finished saying and then Tony got a little uneasy.

"You don't want to wipe the world out do you?" Tony asked and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"No. Don't you know me ? I would never do that. I'm here to protect the universe, not destroy it." Peter sighed.

"He just wanted to talk to you?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Someone had to. I was kind of spiraling downward." Peter admitted and Tony nodded.

"Ok, if I were you, I would keep that from the rest of the team, especially from Rogers. I'm gonna go get them. They're all very eager to see you wake up." Tony sighed and then suddenly Gwen ran in.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Gwen yelled excitedly and she ran over and hugged him. "Oh my god, I have been taking care of New York's big cases in Staten Island AND Queens. Queens is crazy." Gwen said. "I'm so happy your back. That means soon I'm going to get a break." Gwen said desperately and Peter let out a laugh and he gently pushed her foward.

"You took care of Queens for me?" Peter asked and Gwen smiled proudly.

"Yep, and I am redeeming myself with the press. They love me now, but they miss you, A LOT." Gwen replied. "Kids are always asking me about you. Your coming back, right?" Gwen asked and just then several of the Avengers walked in to hear Gwen's question.

"I am, I'm gonna take a couple more days off, but I will be back soon." Peter replied and MJ smiled widely.

"Oh my god." MJ sighed and Peter looked to her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked and MJ shook her head.

"Your back." MJ said as she smiled and Peter smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Peter replied and MJ looked to May and they shared the same satisfied look.

"What do you remember?" Steve asked.

"Everything." Peter replied and Steve looked to Tony and Tony got very uncomfortable.

"Peter I think that, um," Tony cleared his throat.

"You don't have to explain anything to me . It's ok." Peter replied respectfully and Tony nodded. Suddenly Pepper walked over as Aaron cried.

"Tony I can't get him to stop. Can you please take care of him. I know your worried about Peter, but," Pepper started and then she saw Peter and grinned from ear to ear. "OH thank god I can have my husband back. I'm so glad you're ok though Peter. Honestly." Pepper sighed and Tony gently grabbed Aaron out of Pepper's arms and left the room and Pepper looked sad. "Maybe I don't have my husband back." Pepper sighed and then she looked around at everyone. "What do I do?" Pepper sighed tiredly. "He almost didn't come back the last time he lost Peter. I can't lose him again."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him." Peter said and he started to get up and everyone seemed to jump and yell the same thing.

"NO!" Peter looked at everyone in shock.

"I'm fine guys." Peter sighed and he got up off the bed and stood up on his own as he held Annie. "See?" Peter sighed and then he handed Annie to MJ and then smelt something and for a minute he couldn't figure out what it was and then he picked up his shirt and smelt it and looked grossed out. "Oh I need to change clothes first." Peter said and then he handed Annie to MJ but Annie wouldn't let go of Peter. "Ok I guess you're coming with me." Peter sighed and then he walked out of the room with Annie. Everyone looked unsettled.

"That boy is absolutely rock solid. I don't get it." Bruce sighed. "He was an emotional wreck recently and now he's fine. What changed?"

"Nothing." MJ lied and Nat looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know something that we don't." Nat pointed it out.

"All I'm gonna say is that, you don't want to know. It was good. Please just trust in that. Peter's fine, leave it alone." MJ requested and everyone seemed to back down….


	7. Chapter 7:Understanding & Poor Planning

Peter had changed his shirt and he had Annie in his arms and he found Tony staring at Aaron who was asleep.

"You wanna talk about it?" Peter sighed and Tony looked to him and shook his head.

"Not with you." Tony sighed.

"Look I get it. You've lost me too many times. I know a thing or two about loss, just like you do. I'm sorry." Peter sighed and Tony snapped at him.

"What have I told you about calling me ?" Tony sighed and Peter had a feeling that this was damage that he couldn't undo.

"Tony, let me help you the way you've helped me. Please." Peter sighed and Tony looked to him sadly.

"I know I'm not your father and I know I'm not even related to you, but I can't help but feel like I was meant to be here for you, and the second you moved away from me you tried to replace me with Curtis Connors. You know you do damage to me too." Tony admitted in frustration and Peter nodded.

" I know, but in my defense, it's only after you do damage to me." Peter replied.

"How do you think I feel when your off saving people? I've seen you go through so much. You didn't even have to talk and it hurt me because YOU were hurting and you just woke up after having a little chat with Thanos and your FINE? You haven't been fine for over a year now and I have worked my butt off to try to help you but it didn't work. And that dick chinned piece of shit is the thing that makes you ok again? HE TOOK YOU FROM ME TWICE NOW! If you weren't connected to that infinity stone I would destroy it because I want him gone. I want him destroyed." Tony said as he was clearly upset.

"He's already gone. The only thing that kept him holding on was the fact that he needed to talk to me and he also wanted to find out how Gamora was." Peter sighed and Tony looked to him and shook his head.

"Why did you talk to him?" Tony asked.

"Because he wasn't going to let me leave unless I listened. The entire time he reminded me that the longer I am there the longer I'm gone here. I'm sorry that time goes much faster in the soul realm but I needed to know what he told me. I'm ok with being who I am now. I feel like I belong here." Peter explained and Tony looked at him sadly.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine Tony. I'm just worried about you because you're clearly not ok." Peter said this and Tony looked to him.

"I'm not ok because I sat in that chair for two months waiting for you to wake up and you only woke up when MJ came in. I don't understand how you can be lifeless for two months and then be fine all of a sudden. When I had to have the feeding tube put in it broke my heart because it worried me that you would never wake up." Tony expressed his fear of losing Peter and Peter felt awful.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to do about it. I couldn't stop him from taking me Tony, and he wouldn't let me come back till he talked to me about this. He explained a lot too and I don't think you realize that I REALLY needed to understand the stones. Their soul purpose is to keep the universe balanced. You don't have to use them to keep the balance but in the right hands the stones can be used to keep people safe. I just have to work with the powers for a while to get used to them. The time stone abilities alone can help me get to where I need to be as a hero. I can do so much with these. I see that now. I used to see them as a burden and something that made me inhuman, but that's not what they are. They just make me stronger." Peter explained and Tony looked to him and shook his head. "What? Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Peter asked and Tony nodded.

"I do understand Pete. I get it. You didn't feel human. I know it bothered you a lot." Tony tried to get himself calm. "That's the same way I felt when I first had my core put in. I know you think that none of us understand what it's like to feel inhuman, but guess what, we do. Steve is over 90 years old and looks 30, same with Bucky, and Bucky is a Winter Soldier as well. Wanda is in the same situation as you, her powers are enhanced by the Infinity Stones. Banner turns into a monster when he gets too angry. Thor is a literal god. Quill is a demigod, and you stand there acting like you're the only one who feels inhuman. It's very arrogant if I'm being completely honest with you." Tony was now lashing out at Peter and Peter saw strait through it.

"Why are you acting like your angry at me? I know you're not. Why can't you ACTUALLY be honest about this? I've known you for several years now and we have been through hell and back together." Peter snapped and Tony made a sneering noise and looked away from him. "JUST FUCKING TALK TO ME TONY!" Tony stood up and looked to him.

"I'm a mess Pete! I don't know what to do! You were right! We BOTH were very confused, and even though you figured shit out I still haven't! I can't deal with the fact that there's nothing left for me to teach you because if there's nothing left for me to teach you then I'm going to lose you! You're going to go find someone who can teach you more and they will fill the father figure spot because I'm not actually your father. THAT'S what's wrong with me. We're starting to drift apart very quickly and I hate it." Tony admitted and Peter shook his head.

"Then why did you keep tearing us apart?" Peter asked and Tony looked like he didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know. I honestly have no clue. I just, I'm not sure what to do now. I'm a shit father, even to Aaron. I can't help it, my father was awful to me, so I don't know what to actually do. I'm sorry I'm such a douchey dad." Tony sighed and Peter looked at the ground for a moment and then looked back at Tony.

"I don't blame you. There are times when I wonder if I'm being a good Dad. I just missed 2 months of my daughters life because of Thanos. I'm angry at him too." Peter said and Tony looked away from him and Peter walked over and sat down in front of him. "You're a better Dad than you think. You just need to stop doubting yourself." Tony looked to Peter and smiled slightly.

"You really are a good kid, you know?" Tony sighed and Peter smiled at him.

"Thanks." Peter said and suddenly Wanda, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Groot ran into the room and saw Peter and smiled.

"The Spider Boy's awaken!" Drax yelled and he ran over and Peter quickly handed Annie to Tony because he knew what was about to happen. Drax picked Peter up and hugged him very tightly. "We were all so worried about you!"

"What did Thanos want?" Gamora asked and Drax let go of Peter and Peter looked to Gamora in shock.

"How did you know Thanos wanted something?" Peter asked.

"Because he was the one in the soul stone so he had to have been the one to take you. What did he want?" Gamora asked as she was eager to know.

"He wanted to explain the infinity stones to me because he now understands them even though he made a mistake by thinking that the stones would only balance the world when he used them. That's not what the Infinity Stones are though. They were purely created to keep the balance of the world by existing which is why it is important for the person who is wielding them to know what he or she is doing with them. Thanos needed to tell me that so he could move on. He also needed to know that you were ok." Peter explained cautiously and Gamora looked at the ground and the room was silent. "Gamora he wouldn't let me leave until he got what he wanted out of it. I'm sorry." Gamora looked to Peter.

"It's fine. I'm just glad he didn't kill you." Gamora said and then she walked over to Peter and hugged him. She let go and Quill walked over to him.

"You scared the shit out of everyone man, especially me. The last time I was in a hospital with someone as close to death as you, was when my mother died." Quill sighed and Peter nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see it." Peter said.

"I'm sorry I brought the stone down and caused all of this shit." Quill said as tears filled his eyes and Peter and Quill hugged and Tony looked bitterly at the ground.

"Really, you're going to do that after the conversation we just had?" Tony sighed and Peter let go of Quill and frowned at Tony.

"He's like a brother to me Tony. Don't get that twisted. And stop acting like a jealous girlfriend. Your like a dad to me so just stop it." Peter snapped and Tony slightly smiled and then Peter turned back to Quill and Quill frowned at Tony and Peter saw it.

"Dude, leave Tony alone. He and I talked it out. Everything's fine." Peter told Quill and Quill looked to Peter and shook his head.

"He nearly killed you. That's not fine." Quill pointed out.

"And he tried to save my life." Peter pointed out as well.

"Which makes it totally ok that he stressed you out to the point where you had a stroke?!" Quill yelled.

"The stroke was caused by the stone!" Peter was desperate for Quill to back down and Quill looked sadly at Peter.

"You….nearly…..died Peter." Quill sighed and Peter looked at the ground.

"I'm fine." Peter sighed and then he looked up at Quill again and Quill looked at Tony and then back at Peter and gave in.

"Ok, I'll leave him alone." Quill said and Peter nodded.

"Thank you." Peter then looked over at Groot and Groot walked over and Peter activated his mind stone immediately and Groot spoke.

"I am groot." Groot said and Peter understood him.

"I'm glad I'm awake too." Peter sighed and Quill, Mantis, Drax, Rocket, and Gamora looked shocked.

"I am groot." Groot added and Peter let out a laugh.

"Aw, well I plan on marrying MJ pretty soon so good luck with that." Peter joked and Groot got sassy.

"I am groot. I am GROOT." Groot said.

"Oh well maybe your cherry tree will look very attractive at the wedding." Peter laughed and Groots eyes widened and Groot looked away.

"I am groot." Groot sadly sighed and Peter let out a laugh.

"I'm just teasing yah buddy." Peter expressed and Groot nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Looks like you understand your powers better." Rocket pointed out and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, shockingly enough Thanos helped me." Peter replied.

"So are you going to be proposing to MJ any time soon?" Gamora asked and Peter blushed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know. I don't have a ring and I'm not sure if she'll actually say yes." Peter admitted.

"Well talk to Aunt May, maybe she can help you out with that. MJ has been there for you through a lot, you know? It's about time you popped the question." Rocket said this and everyone seemed slightly surprised at his understanding. "What?! I may be an animal, but I'm not stupid." Rocket defended himself.

"That's actually really good advice, thanks Rocket." Peter said and then he pulled Annie out of Tony's arms and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for backing off." Tony said to Quill.

"I did it for Peter, not you, you, you wet hair in the shower drain looking douche." Quill snapped at Tony and then he walked out of the room and the rest of the guardians followed him and Pepper walked in once they left.

"Honey don't be so hard on yourself." Pepper sighed.

"Pep," Tony looked to her with tears in his eyes. "I can't help it. He nearly died because of my bullshit. Sure the stone was the biggest cause but if I hadn't stressed him out it probably never would have happened. I AM a douche and I'm starting to realize that Peter deserves so much more than me. Peter deserves better." Tony started talking and he had no idea but Peter was about to walk in but Peter stopped and hid behind the door as he heard his name, so he could listen. "I'm really a shit dad and I couldn't possibly even begin to be a good father figure for him. When I met his Dad, his Dad was one of the greatest men I had ever met and you wanna know what the first thing he and his wife showed me was?" Tony asked rhetorically and Peter started to really listen. "A picture of them with Peter. They tried to personalize our relationship and it worked because I told them everything that I knew about Norman Osborn." Nat was about to walk in when she saw Peter listening as Peter seemed very sad. She hid as well and listened along with Peter so Peter wouldn't be alone. "It wasn't what they were looking for, but it was enough. Those two never would have been dead if I hadn't expressed to Norman that people were asking about them. I didn't tell Norman who they were but I didn't have to because there were only two people he knew that would have asked those kind of questions. If Norman hadn't have known he never would have been able to terminate Richard and Mary Parker. He never would have known and that plane would have landed and his parents would have not only survived but they would have been able to save Peter from becoming a winter soldier and Peter probably never would have become Spider Man. I'm so upset because I just found out that I am the reason that all of that shit happened to him. That's why I was so angry when I found out that Norman was connected to all of that. That's why I reacted the way I did when I actually beat Peter up. I couldn't handle the fact that I messed up so badly." Tony admitted this and Peter looked like he was going to be sick.

"Peter, calm down." Nat whispered as she grabbed his shoulders and Peter pushed Nat off of him and then went into the room Tony and Pepper were in.

"You son of a bitch. You lied to me about my parents." Peter said as he was furious and was on the border of tears because of it. He was so upset that he couldn't yell. Tony looked like he was going to pass out.

"Pete," Tony sighed.

"Don't Pete me." Peter snapped and Tony looked at the ground. "You didn't tell Osborn their names, why?" Peter asked and Tony looked to him.

"Because they had a kid." Tony replied.

"No, no, no, you had to have suspected that Norman was capable of something terrible for you to be so cautious." Peter corrected Tony and Tony looked away. "Which means you were suspicious of him. So why did you hit me? Why were you so surprised that he did what he did?" Tony couldn't speak. He didn't know what he could possibly say to fix what had been done. "JUST TELL THE TRUTH! IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT!" Peter cried and Tony looked to him.

"I was suspicious that he would have someone else kill your parents if he knew that someone had turned their backs on him. Your father had an Oscorp badge on his waist that he forgot to take off. I was protecting them because they had you." Tony replied.

"Your lying. Your selfish now, I can't imagine how bad you were back then. I deserve the truth." Peter said this and Tony looked away as tears filled his eyes and then he looked back to Peter.

"I WAS selfish back then, but I had just lost my parents a few years before. I didn't want that happening to anyone else. If I had known back then what I know now, I would have warned them about Osborn Peter." Tony said in his defense and Peter shook his head.

"You just can't help it, can you?" Peter asked and Tony looked confused about what he was saying. "You're always going to lie to me to better yourself."

"I'm telling you the truth Peter! Yes I have been lying to you but it was to protect you from the truth!" Tony yelled back at Peter.

"NO! YOU HAVE BEEN PROTECTING YOURSELF!" Peter shouted and suddenly May came in.

"What's going on?!" May yelled and Tony looked down.

"I wasn't protecting myself. I didn't want to break your heart Peter. You've been through too much. That's why I fought so hard to keep you from becoming a Winter Soldier." Tony said and then Peter looked to May.

"May go home." Peter said as his voice shook.

"What's going on Peter?" May asked and Peter looked to her sadly.

"I'll talk to you about it later, just go and take MJ, Ned, and Gwen with you." Peter said. "I've got Annie." Peter sighed and then May looked at Tony and then at Peter and then at Nat and Pepper and then she walked over to Peter and kissed him on the cheek and then left the room.

"Peter it was a mistake and it happened a long time ago." Nat pointed out. "Tony didn't do this to hurt you. You have to remember that." Peter was trying to keep himself together and then he looked to Tony.

"I just got better and now you go and reveal this. I can't keep doing this with you Tony. It's exhausting. I need you to leave me alone. I need you to back off. Let me heal from this. Let me deal with it and I will contact YOU when I am ready to come back. If the Avengers need me, then come get me, but other than that, leave me the hell alone. I'm gonna go pack up everyone's stuff and take it with me." Peter said and then he walked out of the room.

"You're an idiot Tony." Nat said plainly and then she walked out of the room. Tony looked to Pepper and Pepper just shook her head at him.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you." Pepper sighed.


	8. Chapter 8: Picking & Sticking

It had been a month since the events between Tony and Peter had gone down, and Peter was on top of a building in his Spider Man suit. It had been a very slow night when suddenly his spider sense went off and he turned his head behind him and a mechanical tentacle-like arm almost hit him. He looked forward and it was Doctor Octavious.

"Shit, not this guy again." Peter said to himself.

"I thought you would be dead by now." The Doc sighed. "Every sense that this device on my arm gave me hinted towards your imminent death. Then again, your powers that were granted to you through the infinity stones are so ever difficult to predict. That is why I backed down. I will eventually get ahold of Connors again and we will build our team and one day, we WILL fight you Spider Man. All 6 of us will end you." The Doc said and then all four of his mechanical arms grabbed Peter and started strangling him. Immediately Peter couldn't breathe. Not one bit of air was getting to him. He hadn't expected him because the Doc was too fast for him to have reacted to his Spider Sense. Peter was stuck when suddenly a familiar but unexpected voice came to his ears.

"Looks like you could use some help Spider Child." The voice said and then Peter saw a glowing ax cut one of the mechanical arms in half and the other three went to defend Otto against his attacker. Peter fell to the ground and his lungs filled with air as he gasped and coughed and he looked up to find Thor fighting off Otto. "Get out of here Peter!" Thor yelled and Peter stood up and regained his composure and started to help Thor fight Otto. "Peter get out of here! If Tony lost you, then all of us would suffer!"

"As of now, he already HAS lost me!" Peter snapped as the two of them fought the remaining four legs.

"Tony has done far worse than this before, why are you so stubborn about this time!?" Thor yelled.

"Because he," Peter started and then one of the claws on the arms caught ahold of Peters suit and threw him into a wall very hard and Peter felt his shoulder dislocate.

"AH!" Peter cried and Thor heard him but then he heard Peter run over to Otto and Peter dived strait towards Otto's chest. "Activate Instant Kill Karen!" Peter yelled as he punched Otto in the face and was ready to get rid of him before he could assemble the team that Otto was talking about. He had already missed two months of Annie's life, he didn't want something like this coming up and putting Annie in danger. Then Karen said something Peter wasn't expecting.

"Instant Kill is no longer a function in your suit." Karen sighed and then she said something that really shocked him. "Tony Stark has been alerted that you are not mentally stable."

"Oh I'm gonna kill him." Peter sighed and then he felt a metal claw grab his leg and it threw him face forward into a wall and Peter felt his nose break but his shoulder was pushed back into place. It hurt like hell but he turned around and saw that Thor was pinned to a wall by one mechanical arm and another arm had a blade coming out the middle and it was about to kill Thor. Peter silently and quickly slid underneath the Doc and got in front of Thor and grabbed onto the edges of the claw and started to use his super strength to stop the blade but the blade kept getting closer and closer to his own neck.

"Any ideas Spider Child?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, but you aren't getting any of them unless you call me by my fucking name!" Peter snapped and Thor smiled and let out a laugh.

"Your funny Spider Man, even when you're about to die." Thor chuckled and then Peter let out a laugh.

"It's kind of obvious, it's a machine that he's wearing, electrocute him Thor." Peter pointed out.

"I would, accept that your suit is a conductor of electricity as well. I could kill you." Thor sighed.

"Well I'll die if you don't, and so will you. Let's not lose more than one Avenger tonight." Peter replied.

"If you die it will KILL Tony, we will lose more than one Avenger tonight regardless!" Thor pointed out.

"Only if you kill me, so focus and make sure you can control it well enough to keep me from dying. Because if I have to use my power stone on you and use some of your power then I'll definitely die. Thor, I trust you, just do it. Please." Peter sighed and then Thor closed his eyes and opened them and they were glowing and Peter saw lightning strike down and the Doc started to shake and then Peter realized that he would probably die. He couldn't let go of the arm or he would die from being impaled by the blade, and the current was going to come through regardless.

"Shit!" Peter yelled and then he closed his eyes expecting the impact and then he felt the arm give way and he let go of the blade just as he felt a shock on his hands and he quickly felt a small current go through his body. It hurt but it wasn't deadly. It wasn't even strong enough to cause him to weaken. It just felt very strange.

"You ok Peter?" Thor asked and Peter looked to him and his eyes were back to normal.

"Yeah. I got hit a little bit, but I'm ok." Peter replied and Thor nodded. Peter then turned back at Otto and saw him on the ground and he was out of it. Peter shot several webs at him and webbed the arms together and then shot several cocoon webs at him.

"Peter I think that may be overkill." Thor sighed and Peter turned to Thor.

"Actually no, I think I should go throw this guy on Tony's doorstep given that if he had just done his job and arrested him then I wouldn't have had to deal with this asshole in the first place!" Peter yelled and he started to use his super strength to drag Otto towards the edge of the building.

"You know Tony may not be perfect but at least he's TRYING to make things right! You on the other hand are refusing to give any effort!" Thor yelled and Peter dropped Otto on the ground and turned to Thor and then Peter grabbed Otto and flung him onto a wall and shot several webs to attach him to the wall and then looked back at Thor.

"He has constantly betrayed my trust. He has pushed me away countless times and you expect me to forgive him after he kept that information from me!?" Peter yelled.

"That's what parents do Peter! He messed up a lot but keeping that truth from you was a true parental move! He was protecting you. I've known Tony for a long time and I agree with you, he's a douche who is very selfish, but he took away your instant kill function obviously and it was because he knew that he had hurt you with it. He's always tried to help you Peter. So your angry at him, but parents aren't supposed to be your friend when you're in true danger. They are supposed to protect you by any means possible." Thor pointed out and Peter shook his head as he took his mask off.

"You're a god, how could you possibly understand human emotion?" Peter snapped.

"I may be a God, but I once fell in love with a human here on earth, I also have a family here on earth. They are all I have left. Sure, Tony's a real dick but I know that he cares about all of us, but when it comes to you, you are everything to him. But above all Tony NEEDS you Peter. He doesn't function well when you're angry at him. His conscience kills him enough as it is. Please Peter, let this go. You've never stayed away this long before. He's a mess and he has been for a while because he's losing you, and if Tony loses you then so do the Avengers. Peter, I don't usually admit this kind of thing but I don't want to lose you either, none of the Avengers do." Thor pleaded and Peter looked at the ground as tears filled his eyes.

"I'll think about it." Peter sighed and then he looked to Thor. "Make sure the police get this asshole taken care of please." Peter was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

"I need to visit someone." Peter replied and then he threw his mask on and jumped off of the building and swung away.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with your stupid daddy issues." Thor sighed….

Peter was in his spider suit and he took his mask off and he walked into a hospital and found a doctor waiting.

"Hey, um, I'm looking for room." Peter sighed and the doctor looked up and smiled widely.

"Your Spider-Man!" The doctor said excitedly and everyone turned to see Peter. The doctor then realized that Peter was there to see Connors. "Um, yeah, I'll show you exactly where he is. Follow me." The doctor then guided Peter through the hospital wing. "You mind if I ask you some questions?" The doctor asked.

"No, not at all." Peter replied anxiously.

"So, what is the biggest perk of being a super hero?" The doctor asked.

"Knowing that you are making a difference." Peter answered.

"Oh no wonder it nearly killed you when the city was being so mean to you. God Stark is such a jerk for putting you in that kind of position." The doctor pointed out and Peter suddenly remembered that Tony threw himself under the bus to get people to respect him and his heart stopped for a moment but he kept walking because he wanted the conversation to just end. Then the doctor stopped. "Well. This is your stop Spider man." The doctor said and Peter nodded.

"Thank you." Peter thanked the man.

"Could you possibly give me your autograph by any chance?" The guy asked and Peter looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I guess." Peter sighed and then the doctor gave him a pen and paper from one of his small pockets and then Peter signed the paper as Spider Man, and he drew a little spider on it and then handed it to the doctor and the doctor grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you, you are the best." The doctor said and then he walked away and Peter went into the hospital room and saw Curt Connors laying in a bed and he seemed fine.

"Hey ." Peter sighed and Curt looked to Peter and saw him and immediately looked like he was filled with regret.

"My greed drew me to betraying you Peter. I am so forever sorry. It sadly did not work." Curt sighed and Peter shook his head.

"No, I, I over reacted. Nick Fury filled me in on what the original purpose was and it is impossible for that to happen so my parents were successful." Peter said this and Connors looked to Peter.

"No, Peter, YOU were successful. I loved your parents dearly but they died trying to save millions, and now you showed the world that you deserved to be their son by stopping those freaks from doing any more harm. The Osborns are the most greedy human beings I have ever met. I wish I had known that before they did what they did to your family. I would have warned everyone. I would have warned Mary, May, Ben, Rich, AND Tony. I am so truly sorry for everything Peter. I hope you know that." Curt expressed his regret and Peter nodded….

Tony was talking to Thor.

"You shouldn't have gone to help him without my approval." Tony sighed.

"Tony he isn't himself. You need to go help him." Thor insisted.

"Well yeah, but I need to respect his choices and," Tony started and then Happy came in.

"Uh, hate to interrupt, but you might want to see whose visiting Curtis Connors." Happy said and then he tapped on his phone and there was live video of Connor's hospital room.

"What is he doing?" Tony whispered as he started watching the video….

"I do. I've actually come here to ask for advice." Peter added and Connors cocked an eyebrow.

"Would it have anything to do with ?" Curt asked and Peter nodded. "What has he done this time?"

"He's the one that told Norman Osborn that someone was looking for him right before my parents flight. He didn't say their names, but Norman Osborn didn't need him to. He kept that truth from me. He says that he was protecting me, but I don't really trust that he was being honest with me. He has recently betrayed my trust several times, he's pushed me away several times, and he is exhausting me at this point. I have forgiven him countless times, but I don't know if I can forgive him this time. I trusted him enough to accept him as a parent figure and all he has done since then is betray that trust." Peter explained and then he felt the emotions start to come out as tears filled his eyes. "I got so used to having a father figure again that I didn't realize the damage that it was doing to me." Curt thought about it for a moment.

"You know, I've known Tony for a very long time. He's always had a privileged attitude about him. He was forced to grow up at a young age. He wasn't allowed to have the normal life that he should have gotten. He was a genius and he was very innocent until his parents were taken from him, but when he met you he probably saw that even after your parents were taken from you, you still had that innocence. Peter he cares deeply about you, and I know how much he means to you." Curt started to think about it.

"Yeah, but he's causing me a serious amount of stress and pain." Peter reiterated his point and Connors thought for a second and then added to his own point.

"Peter, sometimes the ones we love the most cause us the most pain, and other times they cause us great joy and pride. It seems pointless when those times become difficult, but that just shows us how much we care about that person. All relationships have good times and bad, but that just makes them worth it in the long run. After all, a relationship can't grow strong if it doesn't go through struggles." Curt explained and Peter sat there for a few minutes and thought about what had happened.

"Do you think what he did was right?" Peter asked and Connors nodded.

"Yes, I do. He was trying to protect you. No offense Peter but news gets around. You haven't been the most stable recently." Connors sighed and Peter looked at the ground.

"If the soul stone half wouldn't have been on this planet I probably wouldn't have had a problem." Peter said stubbornly.

"Peter you aren't doing any favors for yourself by lying to everyone and keeping your feelings inside." Connors said and Peter looked to him in understanding.

"I know." Peter sighed. "I'm as much of a mess as Tony is right now. I could really use his help too. He's the only one who can help me right now and I don't even know how to talk to him about it, I just," Peter started when suddenly the hairs on his arms stood up and he heard something big and mechanical in the distance. "Son of a bitch. I gotta go." Peter sighed and he went to jump out of the window when Curt said something that shocked him.

"Tell him exactly that. If he is the man I know he is, he'll understand." Curt said and Peter looked back and pondered the thought for a second and then slightly smiled.

"Thanks ." Peter sighed and then he swung out of the hospital.

As Peter swung he saw a guy who he didn't recognize. It was a man in a massive mechanical rhino suit and Peter landed in front of him.

"I AM RHINO!" The guy yelled.

"Really? Just, Rhino? I mean that's not very catchy or memorable. I would have at least put like a "Man" at the end of it, or a "Doctor" at the front, or at least a "The"." Peter sighed.

"Rhino strikes terror in all who dare to oppose!" Rhino yelled.

"Actually, I haven't heard of you until today. And also, Rhinos aren't really that intimidating." Peter replied.

"People aren't really that intimidated by Spiders either." Rhino pointed out.

"Well, the last time I checked one of the most common phobias is of Spiders and quite honestly I've never heard of anyone having a fear of rhinos, at least not in America." Peter argued.

"I swore to Otto Octavious that I would do everything I could to take you down!" Rhino yelled and Peter frowned.

"Oh, you're part of the team he's wanting to bring together I guess. Well, can we make this quick and skip to the part where you fail inevitably?" Peter requested and then Rhino got angry.

"I'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF SPIDER CHILD!" Rhino yelled furiously.

"Ok nobody calls me Spider Child accept for Thor and Drax!" Peter snapped and Rhino stomped on the ground and let out a loud grunt as he tried to intimidate Peter. "Alright, my patience is gone." Peter sighed and then he jumped forward and kicked Rhino and Rhino was thrown onto his back. His mechanical suit made a massive clank and then Peter felt something very sharp pierce his shoulder. It was a type of blade and it was in his shoulder. He had felt it pierce strait through the bullet proof weaving in his suit and he could physically feel the blade go into his skin from the back of his shoulder and out the front of his shoulder. The pain seared deep into his body.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Peter cried and then Rhino's mechanical legs pulled him up and with that he lifted Peter up off the ground and the pain in his shoulder became unbearable.

"Did someone call animal control?!" A familiar voice yelled and Peter looked up to find Iron Man flying above him.

"I truly enjoy a challenge!" Rhino yelled and then he threw Peter into a glass window and Peter felt himself land hard. He knew he was losing blood quickly and he needed to do something but he was struggling to move even an inch. No matter what way he went about it, it seriously pained him.

Tony and Rhino were in a full battle and then suddenly Bruce, Nat, Clint, Thor, Wanda, and Steve joined in on the fight. Rhino was fast, strong, durable, and very good at fighting, but before they knew it Rhino was down and he was completely out of it. He was no match for all of them.

"PETER NOWS THE TIME TO WEB HIM!" Tony yelled and then he saw that Peter was completely out of it. "Pete." Tony sighed as his voice shook and then suddenly Gwen came swinging out of nowhere.

"I got your call! Sorry I'm late! But I got this ! Go take care of Spider Man!" Gwen yelled and then she started shooting all kinds of webs at the massive villain. Soon, even the strongest of heroes or the sharpest of blades couldn't have gotten out of the web cocoon.

Tony found Peter very quickly bleeding out.

"OK, time to get you out of here Pete." Tony sighed sadly as he quickly regretted so much. "I'm so sorry." He picked Peter up and carried him out of the building and the entire Avengers group saw Peter and looked concerned. The Hulk turned back into Bruce instantly….


	9. Chapter 9: Sulking & Walking

Everyone was once again sitting in a hospital room, waiting for Peter to wake up. He had lost a lot of blood and there was some tissue damage but he was recovering very quickly. Thor, Bruce, Nat, and Tony left May, MJ, Ned, Annie, and the Guardians in Peter's hospital room. They went outside to meet someone that they had called.

"So where is he?" Nat asked and suddenly a massive mechanical vulture landed in front of everyone and then Adrian Toomes walked out of the suit and smiled at everyone who was waiting.

"Tony Stark. Do I have a beef with you?" Adrian laughed.

" Look, I know your still pissed that I took your recovery operation. I get it. But this isn't about me OR the Avengers. This is about Peter." Tony said and Adrian looked away.

"Yeah, I know. They want my help to take him down." Adrian said this and Tony immediately looked shocked.

"You, you said no, right?" Tony asked and Adrian looked up at him.

"They offered me an incredible amount of money for it. Oscorp is absolutely determined to take down Peter. I'm sorry, I need the money or I'm going to be homeless at this rate." Adrian admitted.

"Then I'll pay you!" Tony defended Peter and Adrian sneered at him.

"You stole more from me than you could ever imagine. I will NEVER take your money." Adrian refused.

"Please leave Pete out of it. I'm begging you." Tony sighed and Adrian looked to him and shook his head.

"Liz would still be alive if he had done his job Stark. I'm sorry, but I already signed onto the contract. I have to at least try. Plus, if he has someone in the Sinister Six who could," As Adrian spoke the next few words he moved his hands in quotations. "accidentally, sabotage the mission, then that wouldn't be the worst thing. I'm his ally, Stark, not his enemy. So yeah I signed that paperwork, but that doesn't mean that I can't lie my ass off to the other five people who think that I'm on their side." Adrian said with a half-smile.

"Please, don't let him die. He's all that May has left." Nat insisted and Adrian nodded.

"I'll do my best, but I do warn you, he's crossed paths with every single one of these villains. All of them are angry as hell. All of them are determined, and above all, all of them are incredibly dangerous." Adrian warned. "Here." Adrian walked over to his suit and pulled out a very thick file and handed it to Tony. "The profiles of every single member of the Sinister Six, including myself." Adrian said and Tony grabbed it.

"You don't want me to tell Peter that you're his ally do you?" Tony asked and Adrian shook his head.

"If the kid knows then so will the others. You have to keep it a secret from him or this whole plan goes to shit." Adrian replied and Tony looked at the ground for a minute and then looked back up.

"Ok. Now get out of here before you ruin your own plan." Tony sighed and then Adrian got back in his suit and then flew away.

"Do you trust him?" Nat asked Tony.

"I don't know at this point." Tony replied.

"Are you really going to keep another secret from Peter?" Thor pointed out a good question.

"I don't have much of a choice this time, now do I?" Tony snapped.

"Peter can't take another betrayal from you Tony. Are you really going to risk loosing him over this?" Nat asked and Tony looked to her.

"He won't find out. It's as simple as that." Tony sighed.

"Wait a minute, are you just going to act like nothing happened today?" Thor asked in confusion.

"That's exactly what we have to do." Tony answered.

"Are we seriously going to let Peter go up against five villains?" Bruce interrupted the first problem at hand with an even bigger problem.

"Of course not. This is a job for the Avengers, clearly. It's too much for one person to deal with." Tony replied.

"It doesn't sound like a job for the Avengers." Thor pointed out. "We don't usually handle such small problems. It wouldn't be because of the fact that it's Peter, would it?"

"The Accords won't let us do it, on our own. We need to ask Secretary Ross." Nat added and then Tony looked to her and then he started looking through the files.

"The thing is that we have to wait for this to even become that big of a problem. Octavious and that Rhino freak are in jail, and," Tony said and then he looked concerned and looked through the files faster and looked up. "They already replaced Rhino with one of Peter's biggest enemies. I just had absolutely no idea that he was out of jail. I bet he broke out when Kingpin and Norman Osborn did. Which means soon enough he's going to come after Pete. They aren't going to all join each other as a team unless each of them can't take Peter down. Mysterio almost beat him the last time. Peter barely made it then, and I'm worried that he won't be able to make it at this point. His shoulder and arm are going to be bothering him for a bit."

"He'll be ok. He always is." Nat reassured Tony and Tony looked to her.

"He's not made of steel and he's almost died too many times this year. He needs a break." Tony replied as he was clearly struggling with Peters recent injury. Suddenly May walked outside.

"Tony!" May yelled and Tony looked over at her. "He's awake and he wants to talk to you!" Tony then slowly went inside and saw that everyone was waiting outside Peters room and they looked at him and each of them had very different emotions. Some were frustrated, others were on edge, and some just seemed nervous. Tony then went to open the door and MJ stopped him.

"Stress him out, hurt him, do anything out of line, and I'll kill you." MJ warned Tony and Tony looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"I don't doubt that." Tony replied and he went to open the door and MJ stopped him again.

"I'm not joking." MJ said and then she walked away. Tony opened the door and went into Peters room. He saw that Peter was very pale and he seemed tired. Peter looked to him and seemed like he needed to say something.

"Look Tony, you and I have a problem. I don't know what having a Dad is like and you don't know how to take care of a kid. So whenever I'm being a real son to you, you can't tell that it's even happening, and when you're being a real father to me, I can't tell that it's happening either. But I want a father and you want a son. I realized that about 6 months ago and ever since then, I've been trying to understand, I've been trying to get you to understand and I can't keep doing this Tony. It's pushing me past the limits of what I can handle. We need to figure out what this relationship is." Peter finally said what he needed to say.

"I don't know what it is anymore." Tony admitted and Peter realized what he had to say.

"Tony you are a better father than Ben was to me. Don't tell May that I said that but it's true. You have taught me so much, but you're really doubting yourself. Trust me, I know what it's like when you doubt yourself, it tears you apart. It's something that weighs down on you more than anything. I know your scared that you're going to lose me, but part of growing up is the fact that I am not going to need you as much as I used to, and when the time comes and I don't need you at all, well, that means that you, May, and Ben raised me right." Peter explained and Tony looked to him sadly.

"I miss being there for you though." Tony sighed.

"Well you don't have to stop being there for me. Knowing that you're here when I do need you means everything to me. Knowing that I have a dad who isn't afraid to protect me even if it might hurt me to know the truth, knowing that I have a dad who will always be there when I am in true danger, knowing that I have someone who I can talk to if I can't figure something out, knowing all of that means everything to me." Peter sighed. "I just want you to promise me that you will only hide something from me, unless it's dangerous to me." Tony looked at the ground as tears filled his eyes and then he looked back up at Peter.

"I seriously don't deserve a kid like you." Tony said as his voice shook.

"Everyone deserves to have a great family Tony." Peter sighed and then Tony looked to him and shook his head.

"I've done so much damage to so many families. I'm the reason that Osborn knew your parents had talked to anyone. If I hadn't said anything then your parents would still be alive and you wouldn't need me to be there for you." Tony sighed as he didn't realize how much he had just revealed and Peter looked at Tony sadly.

"You don't know that. Osborn probably already knew." Peter suggested and Tony looked at him regretfully.

"When I found out that your parents had died I…..I didn't know how to process it. I had just finished my second big mission as Iron Man when I found out. That was the first thing I had ever felt guilty about other than my own parents death." Tony sighed.

"Well, a wise man once said that we can't dwell on our mistakes from the past. We can't really change them, but we can make sure that we don't let ourselves repeat those mistakes." Peter explained as he tried to make Tony feel better and Tony looked to him and smiled slightly.

"You know that mission changed a lot for me. There was this really sweet boy who had an Iron Man mask on and while everyone ran away from that freak of a villain, he stood there and he had an iron man arm that lit up and he raised it and he was going to beat the bad guy. Of course I flew down and stopped him from getting hurt, but I remember distinctly saying to him," Tony started to reminisce and Peter smiled and looked at Tony.

"You said, Nice work kid." Peter finished Tony's sentence and Tony looked shocked and a little freaked out because Peter's head wasn't glowing, in fact nothing was glowing.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that? I've never told anyone about that." Tony asked.

"Well, when your idol appreciates the fact that you created a distraction, how can you forget it?" Peter replied.

"That was YOU?" Tony asked as he couldn't help but let himself smile.

"Yeah it was. My parents were taking me out because they were celebrating the fact that they were about to take down Norman. I didn't know what they were celebrating back then but that's what it was. Later on that night my parents dropped me off at May and Ben's." Peter explained and then he let out a laugh. "I actually still have that mask and arm piece in my closet. It's the last thing that my parents ever bought for me." Peter said and Tony laughed for a second too.

"I guess it really IS a small world after all." Tony joked and they both laughed for a second.

"You know, I remember putting that mask and arm piece on for the first time." Peter sighed and Tony looked at how much Peter was reminiscing as well. "I felt unbeatable because I was just as strong and brave as Iron Man. No one knew who I was and that comes with a freedom that very few people understand." Peter said this and Tony looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Tony said as his voice shook and Peter looked to him sadly.

"It's alright. No one is perfect. You couldn't have known what would happen. You were just trying to see how I could handle it. I get it." Peter assured Tony.

"Pete, I know that I act like you need me, but the truth is that I also need you. You help keep me grounded as a hero. Pep can't do that. She doesn't really get it completely. Aaron's almost 2 years old so he can't even begin to understand or even communicate with me. I can't really connect with the rest of the team like I do with you, and I hate admitting this kind of thing to people but if I lost you, I would be a piping hot mess." Tony explained and Peter saw that Tony was stressed out and was on the border of having an anxiety attack.

"I know. If it makes you feel any better, I would be a piping hot mess of death if it weren't or you." Peter joked and Tony smiled slightly let out a laugh and seemed to calm down.

"You really are just like your mother. You know Curt Connors talked about your mother all the time. But you look like your father of course. They would be proud to have a son like you, I mean, I definitely am." Tony said this and Peter grinned from ear to ear and Tony walked over to him and hugged him gently and then they parted and Peter and Tony smiled at each other for a moment and then Peter looked concerned as he suddenly remembered something about the fight.

"Otto Octavious is forming a team to fight against me." Peter started and then Tony handed Peter the folder. Peter looked through it and each villain gave him more chills than the one before. Then he got to the last one and his heart stopped and tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tony sighed and Peter looked to him and shook his head.

"This doesn't make sense." Peter said as his voice shook.

"Peter, it's gonna be ok. If we have to we will all go to help you fight." Tony assured Peter and Peter looked at the ground as he couldn't understand why Adrian Toomes would fight him again. Then Peter looked back at Tony.

"It's fine. If he wants to fight me, then I'll just beat him just like I did when he was selling weapons." Peter sighed and then he realized something else and reopened the folder. "Wait a minute, I have fought every single one of these guys and I spared their lives when they were trying to KILL me. Why are they doing this?!" Peter yelled as his voice shook.

"Money is a powerful thing Pete." Tony replied and Peter looked at the ground and shook his head.

"I'm so done with this shit. Am I just going to have to fight whoever Norman sends after me for the rest of my life?!" Peter shouted in frustration.

"Peter, we will NEVER let him get to you." Tony insisted and Peter looked at him and calmed down.

"That's not the point though. Norman was like an Uncle to me and now he will stop at nothing to make sure that I am enslaved. He has got to take me out first so that way he can get to Gwen. He sees me as nothing more than an experiment. An experiment that is his property. So I belong to him. I just want to help make the world a better place for everyone to live in and that asshole wants to destroy me from the inside out. What would YOU do?" Peter asked.

"I would get all the support I could and take names and kick ass." Tony replied with an obnoxious smile.

"You mean you would kick names and take ass," Peter joked and Tony let out a few laughs. "Do you agree, Tony Stank?" Tony started laughing harder and Peter joined in on the laughter. That's when Steve walked in with Thor, Bucky, and someone Peter really didn't want to see.

"Look who is in a hospital bed yet again. What's up Angsty Spider Teenager?" The guy said.

"Nothing much, Rejected Magic trick. Why don't you do your disappearing act?" Peter said and Bucky and Thor instantly started laughing. It was Ant Man. Steve was trying very hard to hold his laughter back. Tony just looked away from everyone so no one could see him laughing.

"It's not magic dumbass, it's a technological breakthrough." Ant Man tried to come up with something clever but just sounded shitty.

"Yeah so are my web shooters, and Iron Man's suits, and Hawkeyes weapons, and Steve's shield, I could go on and on with technological breakthroughs, but a technological breakthrough isn't what makes a person a hero." Peter replied effortlessly.

"At least I know how to use my breakthroughs for good. How many people died while you were having your little moment of fame there Spider Man?" Ant Man asked and Peter shockingly felt like an emotional trigger was hit.

"Well you know what, shit happens Scott!" Peter snapped and Scott got an obnoxious smile.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." Ant Man said and suddenly MJ walked over to him and pushed him and Scott looked at MJ in shock. "Why is this adorable young girl trying to fight me?"

"BECAUSE! I'm HIS adorable young girl. He has enough shit to deal with on a normal day basis. Your supposed to be an ally for the Avengers!" MJ yelled.

"Yeah. So?" Scott snapped.

"SO PETER IS AN AVENGER TOO!" MJ yelled and Scott looked at Peter and then back at MJ. "If you would just set your pride aside for one second and at least TRY to get to know him you might be surprised!"

"He started this!" Scott defended himself.

"Seriously?! Just because I was correcting you and pointed out that spiders are arachnids?!" Peter snapped and Scott looked to him.

"NO! NOT THAT! The Avengers denied me access to the team and I'm a grown man. You were a hero for five seconds and they let you in! THAT is what started this!" Scott said this and Peter looked sadly at the ground and then back up at Scott.

"I didn't ask for this Scott, and you DID. Tony chose me. I'm sorry you didn't get in, but if you want in you have got to learn how to at least work with me." Peter apologized even though he had nothing to really apologize for. Scott thought for a moment and then looked to Peter and held his hand out.

"Alright kid, I'm issuing a truce." Ant Man said and Peter tried to reach his arm that wasn't injured forward but the even that cause an immense amount of pain fill his shoulders and his body tensed up and he made a grunt. "OH that's right. Your injured." Scott said and he walked closer to him and held his hand out again. "Sorry about that." Peter then shook his hand and Scott walked back over to Steve and Bucky.

"You know I may as well call Norman Osborn and bring Harry back from the dead since your feeling so eager to give out forgiveness today." MJ snapped and Peter looked to her as he felt a frustration fill him.

"MJ we can talk about this later." Peter sighed.

"Fine, but we WILL talk about this, so don't try to avoid it." MJ snapped and then she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Peter yelled after her.

"To go get Annie from May!" MJ yelled back and after a few moments of silence Thor decided to break it.

"Woman eh? Can't live with them, can't live without them." Thor sighed and no one seemed to reciprocate his feelings and so Ant Man jumped on the opportunity.

"Right?" Ant Man laughed as he put a hand on Thor's shoulder and Thor shoved his hand off as he frowned.

"I don't like you Ant Baby." Thor snapped.

"I, I, I'm, I'm not a, a, uh, a baby." Scott said and Thor shook his head.

"Well then don't act like one. All of us Avengers are mature." Thor educated Scott and then he turned to Bruce. "Bruce help me make The Mocha Latte with The Keurig."

"It's 5 o clock in the evening, you're not drinking coffee." Bruce drew the line.

"I AM A GOD! You will help me make this or so help me I will end you!" Thor yelled and the sound of lightning flashed outside.

"Oh my God he's dead." Scott whispered.

"Stop throwing a temper tantrum or I will send you back up into space Thor." Tony snapped.

"Whatever." Thor sighed and then he looked to Peter. "I do hope you feel better soon Peter." Thor then walked out of the room.

"What was that about Avengers being mature?" Steve joked and everyone let out a laugh or two.

"Shut up Rodgers." Tony chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10: Suppose & Propose

Later that evening Peter was in his hospital room alone when MJ came in.

"Where's Annie?" Peter asked.

"She's with Ned. I don't want her getting freaked out when you and I start yelling at each other." MJ replied.

"Why would we be yelling at each other?" Peter asked tiredly.

"You forgave him. He's done so many things to you and you keep on forgiving him. I don't get it." MJ expressed.

"MJ he's made a few mistakes, he's only human." Peter defended Tony and MJ very quickly got angry.

"A FEW MISTAKES?! Let's list off all of his mistakes! He nearly let you die when you got shot because he made you feel like you couldn't come to him, he stopped answering May's calls, making your job much harder. UH, he beat the shit out of you when you did nothing wrong, he caused you to have a mental breakdown on more than one occasion, he destroyed the Soul stone vessel and that's the reason why you have the infinity powers. He didn't take care of you the way he was supposed to. He revealed your identity, he let you get taken by Harry Osborn and barely saved you. He stressed you out by trying to force you to accept him as a father figure. He frustrated you and then he forced you to start doing tv interviews, and made you stay away from the city. He was the main reason that you had a stroke, he confused you to the point that you didn't know what to do and he hid that information from you. All of that happened and it's not even been two years Peter!" MJ pointed everything out.

"I know MJ!" Peter yelled back at her.

"DO you?! You forgave him!" MJ snapped.

"Well yeah I forgave him, he may have done those things but he did a lot of great things too MJ!" Peter pointed out and MJ crossed her arms.

"Peter you don't need him!" MJ yelled.

"Yeah I do! Annie wouldn't have her stuff and we wouldn't have a home if it weren't for Tony. Tony may have messed up but 9 times out of 10 he has fixed it! Give him a break MJ." Peter defended Tony.

"NO! Time after time I have given him a break! I have given Gwen a break! I have given the Avengers a break," MJ started.

"Wait, what are you talking about? They haven't done anything wrong!" Peter snapped.

"You know I have held my tongue for a while but they have begged you to come back every time you left and Gwen has caused you to have a massive amount of stress because of the shit she has pulled!" MJ snapped back at Peter and Peter looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"MJ I know that your pissed at Tony. Don't take it out on me. I made my decision and I would appreciate it if you would just back the decision. I'm begging you. I can't lose you MJ. Annie needs both of us." Peter decided to try to appeal in a different way to MJ and MJ shook her head.

"No she needs YOU, she doesn't need me!" MJ yelled and Peter immediately looked saddened.

"MJ please don't do this. I know you understand what it's like to live without even one parent. Would you really do that to Annie?" Peter asked and MJ looked down at the ground.

"I don't know what else to do." MJ said as her voice shook.

"Talk to me about it." Peter replied and MJ looked to him sadly.

"What could you possibly understand about how I feel right now?" MJ asked.

"Why don't you tell me, and see if I can understand. You may be surprised. I feel like I can understand quite a bit honestly. I've been through enough lately and so have you. You have had to watch me go through so much." Peter tried to level with her and then she shook her head.

"No, I've almost lost you too many times. You had a stroke at the age of 18 Peter! Who does that?!" MJ cried.

"People who are being manipulated by the soul stone and have a bunch of extra stress on top of it." Peter replied.

"TONY DID THAT TO YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" MJ yelled.

"MJ he was only a small fraction of it! I've dealt with Tony's bullshit before that stroke. The main fault lied with the infinity stone MJ. Wait a minute, is that what this is about?" Peter asked and MJ looked away as she went over to the farthest corner of the room and sat down. She put her hands in her face.

"Look, I have been waiting and waiting Peter, for you to propose to me so that our relationship can actually mean something, and," MJ started and Peter interrupted her.

"It DOES mean something. It means everything to me MJ. You and Annie are the most important things in my life!" Peter yelled.

"NO! The most important thing in your life is your job!" MJ snapped.

"Are you kidding me?! I would have died on several missions if it hadn't had you and Annie in the back of my head!" Peter defended himself.

"Why are your girlfriend and daughter in the back of your head to begin with!?" MJ yelled.

"Because if I don't focus on the people I am fighting I will die MJ! I have to be able to come back to you! I would like to think that I am giving Annie someone to look up to! I'm a hero MJ! I fight for those who can't defend themselves! I get justice for those who don't even know they need justice! Sometimes the cops can't handle certain cases and need help from someone like me MJ!" Peter tried to explain.

"OH I am SO glad that Annie has me, Ned, and May, because we all know how old YOU were when your parents died for the same cause that you have been fighting for!" MJ snapped and Peter looked like his heart had stopped as he didn't know how to react to what she had just said to him. It hurt deeply but she wasn't wrong, and before she could apologize Peter felt his chest start to hurt as his spider senses started going crazy. "Peter I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It was wrong, I," Peter's heart monitor started getting faster.

"MJ, go get !" Peter panicked and MJ was frozen she couldn't believe she had set Peter on edge that much. What she had said had shocked him that badly. Peter couldn't breathe. The feeling was so intense and strong that he didn't know what to do. This wasn't like the stroke he had. It was different. It was something more serious and it terrified him. Suddenly Tony ran in.

"What's going on?" Tony asked and he saw Peters heart monitor and Gwen was behind him.

"It's happening again." Gwen said in concern.

"Why? Wh, why isn't Annie crying?" Peter asked as he could barely breathe.

" She's probably too far away. Don't worry about it right now." Tony replied.

"No, no, somethin, some, some, somethings wrong." Peter gasped and Tony shook his head.

"Peter seriously don't worry about it. We have to calm you down right now or we are going to lose you. Peter you can't worry about anything but yourself right now." Tony was panicking but Peter knew something wasn't right. Emily should have been screaming.

"MJ, go,go,go check on her!" Peter yelled and MJ ran out of the room and went up to find Ned on the floor completely out of it and a man MJ had never seen was holding Annie. Annie was silent. She seemed to be fine but she was disturbingly silent.

"May I help you?" MJ asked as her voice shook.

"Your daughter is quite sweet. Parker didn't used to have a kid. He didn't have a girlfriend either. I mean Toomes told me to not show up in person. Just because we know Peters identity, it doesn't mean we have to give up our own. But the second I found out that young Parker had made himself a little family. I had to see it for myself." The man said and MJ immediately realized that the man didn't mean well.

"And what IS your identity?" MJ asked and the man looked to her and walked over to her and put Annie in her arms.

"My name is Quentin Beck. I used to have some fun with your young boyfriend." The man claiming to be named Quentin sighed and then he looked at MJ and smiled. "Your quite harsh on Peter you know? You shouldn't be so hateful. Then again, your little argument allowed me to have the perfect distraction for Stark. I just wanted to see what Peter had built for himself. See what I'm planning on tearing him apart from. It IS tragic that you'll lose him at such a young age. That poor baby probably won't even remember him. Well have a nice evening, while you still can. If he survives this tell him that Mysterio sends his regards." Quentin said and he was about to leave when MJ felt her heart strengthen.

"He's also killed a man sense you met him. He's grown up a lot, and he's beat far worse than you. So I would count your own blessings and back down before you piss him off enough to end your life." MJ threatened Quentin and Quentin looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I know what he has done and I can't wait to fight him again. He was my first challenge. It's fitting that it's going to end with one of us dead." Quentin said with a laugh and then he hit a button on his wrist and two mechanical feet that looked similar to the iron man suit appeared around his shoes, and then he flew out of Avengers Headquarters. MJ looked at Annie.

"You ok?" MJ asked and Annie seemed alright.

"IS SHE OK?!" Tony shouted as he ran to the door of Peters room.

"YEAH!" MJ yelled back at Tony.

"GOOD!" Tony said and then he ran back into the room. "She's fine Pete!" MJ looked at Annie and Annie snapped out of whatever trance she was in and she started crying her eyes out for Peter. That's when Ned shot up.

"DANDELIONS AND ROSES!" Ned yelled.

"What are you talking about?" MJ asked and Ned looked to MJ and got up and went over to her.

"I don't know. I just saw a meadow for some reason. Not sure why." Ned sighed and then he pulled Annie into his arms. "Hey cutie calm down." Ned sighed and that's when May ran in with tears in her eyes.

"What did you say to him?" May asked and MJ looked at the ground.

"I told him that I was glad that Annie had you, me, and Ned because we all knew how old he was when his parents died for the same cause that he's fighting for." MJ sighed and May shook her head.

"MJ!?" Ned snapped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I apologized right after I said it but I was too late May. I'm so sorry." MJ apologized and May looked to her.

"No it's ok honey. We just need to calm down." May sighed as she tried to calm Ned, Annie, and MJ. Annie was crying but she wasn't screaming because Ned was helping. Suddenly Gwen walked over and went to help Annie and MJ pushed her away.

"NO GWEN! She's mine! She's MY daughter! Leave her alone!" MJ yelled and she pulled Annie into her arms and held her and Annie started screaming. MJ then went over to a seat and started rocking back and forth as she tried not to cry. She then started to sing to Annie.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mockingbird wont sing, mommas gonna buy you a diamond ring," MJ started singing and suddenly Annie stopped screaming. She was crying but she wasn't screaming. "And if that diamond ring turns brass, mommas gonna buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets taken, momma's gonna make you some yummy bacon, and if that bacon doesn't taste right, mommas gonna buy you a bright night light, and if that night light starts to dim, mommas gonna take you to go and swim," Annie stopped crying completely and started to cuddle up next to MJ. "And if you can't swim and start to drown, mommas gonna save you cause she'll always be around, so hush little baby don't say a word, mommas gonna buy you a mocking bird." MJ finished her song and Annie fell asleep in MJ's arms.

"Oh MJ," May sighed as she couldn't help but smile…

Peter had been taken into an operating room to get him taken care of and Tony was pacing back and forth.

"I don't get it." Tony sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Steve yelled at Tony.

"Rogers I wasn't even in the room!" Tony snapped and Steve looked confused.

"Well then, who fucked up?" Steve asked.

"Language Steve!" Thor yelled and Steve looked at him.

"Shut up Thor!" Steve snapped and he looked around. "Who messed up!?"

"Did you ever think that Parker did?" Scott asked as he walked in with Quill.

"What are you talking about?" Nat replied in confusion.

"As much as I love the kid, he messes up too. He's not perfect. Maybe we're missing something." Quill explained.

"I messed up." MJ said as she walked down the stairs holding Annie.

"Wait, Annie is NEVER that calm in your arms." Tony pointed out.

"Well she is now." MJ replied.

"What do you mean you messed up?" Tony asked sadly.

"I stressed him out. I was really harsh with him and I didn't realize how unstable he was physically. I'm sorry. I guess now I understand that anyone can make a mistake." MJ said as she looked at Tony and Tony nodded in understanding. Suddenly the doctors came out and they were irritated.

"He's fine Stark! He was having a massive panic attack! He wasn't dying!" The doctor snapped.

"NO! Annie panicked for a moment! That was something serious!" MJ snapped back at the doctor.

"Well by the time we got him in that room and took a few tests he was fine!" The doctor yelled.

"Well did it ever occur to you that his healing abilities calmed everything down?!" MJ pointed out and the doctors felt stupid.

"Well we aren't really used to the fact that humans can heal themselves. OH wait, that's not a normal human function!" The doctor argued and MJ shook her head at them.

"Just go!" MJ yelled and the doctors left the room. She then went into the operating room and found Peter calmed but he was clearly contemplating what MJ had said.

"I think I get it now." MJ sighed and Peter moved his head to see her and he sat himself up and looked to her sadly.

"I need you MJ. I need your support." Peter sighed.

"And you have it." MJ said as she used her free arm and grabbed his hand gently. "You were right. Annie had a visitor."

"Who was it?" Peter asked.

"Mysterio, but he came in his regular every day clothes." MJ replied and Peter looked worried but he was ok. "His name is Quentin Beck. He wanted to see Annie and me. He said he wanted to see what he was going to tear you apart from."

"What did you say back?" Peter asked.

"I was sad at first but then I felt something strong fill my heart and I told him that you were going to take him down because you were much stronger than the last time you two fought." MJ replied and Peter couldn't help but slightly smile. "Peter I'm sorry I haven't been the most supportive. But I'm here for you now." Peter then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was older but it was still very beautiful.

"It was my mom's engagement ring and May and I had a conversation about it and she gave it to me." Peter sighed as he stared at the ring and then he looked to MJ as tears filled his eyes. "Michelle Jones, you and I have been through so much together and we have had so many blessings and so many problems, and you have stuck around through all of them. You gave me the most perfect daughter and all I have thought about for months is how I am going to propose to you. You have lost me several times and you have still stuck around to get me back. So please MJ, will you do me in the incredible honor of marrying me?" Peter asked and MJ smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you." MJ cried as tears filled her eyes and Annie gently pushed off of MJ and MJ let out a laugh and helped Annie over to Peter and Peter smiled and let a laugh out.

"Hey baby." Peter laughed and Annie smiled as she put her hands on his face.

"Hi Daddy." Annie said happily and Peter grinned from ear to ear. That's when Tony, Nat, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and May walked in.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Peter replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Steve added.

"No. All I know is that it was something with my heart." Peter explained and Steve looked the most concerned as he sat by Peters feet.

"Peter, son, we're truly concerned at this point. This is the second time you have nearly died due to a bodily failure. This is really dangerous for you. You've been putting your body through too much, it's very concerning." Steve sighed and suddenly the doctor ran in with a needle.

"We know why your heart spazzed out and stopped spazzing out. You have a minor infection that is attacking your heart. This should fix it." The doctor said and then he injected the syringe in Peter's IV. "The spasm was because of an infection due to a type of poison that was used on the blade. We decided to do a chemical run through of a few tests that we took before we left and found a small poison. It's similar to a spider poison but it's unlike any spider poison I've ever come across. So we ran it through Tony's antidote machine and we created an antidote to it and so while we don't exactly know what it is, we know how to cure it." The doctors replied and Peter linked the feeling he was having to something he had felt before.

"I know what it was." Peter said sadly. "The Ultimate Spider thing that Doctor Connors created, it's the venom of it. That's how they plan on killing me. They may not have the device to control me with it but they do have the venom still." Peter looked to the doctor. "Get me about 50 more vials of that antidote." Peter said to the doctor.

"That's very expensive! That one syringe costed about $10,000. will have to approve of that." The doctor snapped at Peter.

"You heard the kid….. Actually order a full batch." Tony replied.

"But that's 3 Million dollars' worth of antidote! Don't you think 300 vials is over prepping?" The doctor said in shock.

"We don't know how much was produced. It never hurts to be well prepared." Tony replied and then the doctor nodded. "Yes ." The doctor then walked out of the room and Peter suddenly felt much better. He thought he was fine before, but he hadn't been. Suddenly Quill walked in.

"OK that's it! Can somebody PLEASE catch me up on what the hell is even happening?!" Quill asked and Peter let out a laugh.

"Sorry Quill." Peter sighed and Quill looked to him and seemed ok. He was clearly worried but he was also very glad that Peter was alive.

"You look decent for someone who just got a big ass mechanical rhino claw stabbed through their shoulder." Quill joked and everyone in the room managed to let out a laugh or two but Peter was very amused as he started laughing and Annie joined him in that laughter…


	11. Chapter 11: Flowers & Powers

Peter decided to take a walk later on that night. He just wanted a little bit of air. He walked out to find Tony and Steve on the balcony.

"Hey guys." Peter sighed and Steve and Tony both turned to see Peter and they smiled.

"So, I hear you finally popped the question." Steve said as he smiled widely.

"Yeah." Peter replied as he blushed and looked at the ground and walked over and stood between the two veteran heroes. Suddenly Pepper walked out of a room and you could hear Aaron crying.

"Tony, could you come help me? Aaron isn't really wanting me right now." Pepper asked and Tony nodded and walked into the room and Pepper smiled at Peter and Steve. "Evening boys." Pepper sighed and then Tony walked in and she shut the door behind them, leaving Steve and Peter alone.

"You getting some fresh air?" Steve asked and Peter nodded. "Here, let's go take a walk outside." Steve said and Peter followed him outside and they started walking and Steve went over to a gate on the back side of the place and opened it and there was a garden behind it. Peter just watched him at first and then Steve motioned for him to follow him.

"This hasn't always been here." Peter pointed out.

"No, I ordered a bunch of plants, trees, and flowers, and I made it one evening." Steve replied as he shut the garden door behind him.

"You garden? I mean, you landscape?" Peter asked in slight shock.

"I personally call it manscaping." Steve replied and Peter let out a laugh as he tried very hard to hold it in and Steve looked to him in confusion.

"What? I mean, I'm a man who landscapes, so I manscape." Steve said as he was clueless.

"Uh Steve, Manscaping isn't what you think it is." Peter replied.

"What are you talking about? I made it up." Steve was very oblivious and Peter tried not to laugh.

"No manscaping has been around ever since male actors started to do nude scenes." Peter joked and Steve got very confused.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Manscaping is a term used by men when they shave down their chest and especially when they shave by their, uh…..two bombs and their missile." Peter explained awkwardly and Steve looked very grossed out.

"Why would a man shave down there?" Steve asked.

"I don't know man." Peter replied.

"Well, now I know why Tony smirked when I told him that I did a little manscaping." Steve sighed regretfully and Peter let out a laugh. "Thanks for telling me." Steve said and then Peter started looking around.

"It looks really good though man. I would have thought it was done by a professional." Peter complimented the soldier and Steve sat down on a bench and Peter realized why Steve took him outside. "You didn't bring me out here for some fresh air, did you?" Peter asked and Steve looked to him.

"I'm actually hoping you'll talk to me. I know you and I have had several fights about your infinity stone powers, but I really just want us to put that aside and I'm hoping you'll talk to me about Tony. I know you're really frustrated about him. I know your acting like everything is ok, but my question is, ARE you ok with everything that's happened?" Steve asked in true concern and Peter walked over to a small pillar and leaned on it.

"You know, I've grown to accept it. I know Tony is a very complicated person. He revealed a reality to me that I wasn't ready to deal with. You think HE is sensitive about his parents. I mean at least he had his parents for most of his childhood. I lost mine when I was 4." Peter admitted how he felt about his parents death when compared to Tony's. "I lost them when I was so young. I mean he can remember his parents. I barely remember what my moms voice sounded like. I DON'T remember my fathers voice. I remember his laugh but that's it. I didn't have them to teach me things that I needed to know to grow up the right way. I was so lucky that I had May and Ben, and then I lost Ben." Peter explained.

"Yeah, how are you doing with that by the way?" Steve asked and Peter looked a little on edge.

"I still feel like it's kind of my fault, regardless of what everyone else thinks." Peter sighed as he walked over to a smaller weeping willow that had a spider on a web and he looked at it.

"You know, it WAS kind of your fault and I can't even begin to imagine how much that weighs down on you." Steve said and Peter looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really that desperate to connect with me?" Peter asked and Steve looked to him.

"Yes, but I also see where you're coming from. I just couldn't say it in front of anyone else because they don't think you deserve to have to worry about that subject." Steve replied genuinely and Peter seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"I don't really KNOW how to feel about it. I definitely haven't let it go yet, that's for sure." Peter replied as he very quickly got on edge.

"Peter it WAS your fault, but it also wasn't." Steve said and Peter looked to him and felt like he needed someone to help him with his problem.

"Steve, can you help me out with this. Tony doesn't get it. He has a soul, but it's not, you know, I mean," Peter started to not be sure with what he should say and Steve stood up and looked to him sympathetically.

"I know exactly what you mean." Steve sighed and he motioned for Peter to sit down and Peter sat down and Steve sat down with him. "Peter, you gotta let it go. I know it's easier said than done but, you cant keep holding onto it. You know, I've killed innocent people, by accident, I've killed guilty people, by hand, and it gets easier over time to deal with it. You wanna talk about the fact that you feel guilty about Venom too?" Peter looked at Steve sadly.

"I don't feel guilty about Venom. That damn symbiote can burn for all I care. I feel guilty about Eddie Brock, he was so similar to me, and he died for it. But that guilt isn't something that I truly struggle with. I think about it every now and then. But Ben, I still have nightmares from that. I mean, I held him while he bled out. What's not on that video that I know you saw, is that my spider sense went off that night, but I didn't listen to it because of how bitter I was." Peter said as he seemed incredibly on edge at this point.

"Pete, you seriously need to calm down about this. You act like you're dealing with it like PTSD." Steve said and Peter looked to him and looked away nervously. "Pete, you don't have PTSD do you?" Peter got a little uncomfortable as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward and started rubbing his hands together nervously.

"I mean, I don't know. I've never been to a psychiatrist or a therapist because May couldn't afford it." Peter sighed as his voice shook and Steve watched Peter get nervous and Steve started to think about every time Peter had a panic attack after a fight and then realized that he was possibly right.

"Peter I think we need to get you assessed, and," Steve started and Peter stood up.

"No, no, no, I can't do that because if I get diagnosed with PTSD then I can't fight anymore. Secretary Ross already has a guy coming over anyways." Peter sighed as his voice got really shaky.

"So that's what your so on edge about. I knew you were hiding something." Steve sighed and Peter turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"I think I do have PTSD but it's not with fighting. It's with Ben and," Peter got very uneasy. "And when hit me." Steve looked to Peter and seemed taken back.

"What do you mean when Tony hit you?" Steve asked.

"Every time him and I get into an argument I'm right back there to that moment. That's why I disappear for a few minutes every time him and I get into a serious argument I have to pretend that I'm ok and then I go into my room and I sit on my bed and I shake as every memory of it goes through my head. I remember how he," Peter took a deep breath in as he suddenly saw the memories flash through his head like it was actually happening. Steve saw Peter start to shake as he started breathing in and out heavily. " !" Peter shouted and Steve shook Peter and he snapped out of it but started to try to fight Steve and Steve started to try to get him to realize it was him.

"hey, hey, hey, it's just me son." Steve said and Peter looked to him and calmed down and started to breathe slower and he closed his eyes and took a long breath in.

"They aren't going to let me fight anymore. Are they?" Peter sighed.

"No they will, once they find out that your PTSD has nothing to do with fighting. It has to do with family trauma. Peter, your traumatized, and you have every right to be. Quite honestly your so young and the fact that your fighting hasn't caused PTSD just begins to show how mature you are. I have PTSD and so does Tony and Bruce and don't even get me started about Bucky." Steve explained and Peter calmed down again.

"You guys do too?" Peter asked.

"Your Spider sense telling you that I'm right?" Steve asked and Peter looked confused.

"That's not really how my Spider sense works Steve, and," Peter started and then his mind stone started to glow and then stopped glowing. "But that power DOES work that way." Peter said with a laugh.

"Those powers still scare you, don't they?" Steve asked and Peter nodded.

"Well yeah. It's too much power for really anyone to have." Peter replied as he seemed a little nervous about the discussion.

"God you really are REALLY young. How do you do it?" Steve asked as he let out a laugh and Peter looked to him and started laughing and then he crossed his arms and smiled as he thought about it.

"I just, I have the best support team in the world, regardless of my, um, problems." Peter got uncomfortable again.

"You know if you had said something about your PTSD with Tony," Steve sighed.

"You would have done WHAT? What could anyone do about this?" Peter snapped and Steve looked to him sadly.

"Your right about that. There's nothing WE can do. You need to be seen by someone who can talk you through this problem with Tony. I mean, with PTSD you can figure out what reality is eventually because you're not really there, but sometimes you're going to come out of that panic and see Tony, which will trigger another attack, and then you'll come out of that one and you'll see Tony, and come out of that panic and see Tony and trigger yet another attack. You think Ben's a problem, Tony's a bigger one. Cause he's here and alive." Steve said and this made Peter look very sick to his stomach.

"Can you not do that please? I struggle enough with it as it is." Peter sighed as he went to sit down again and Steve looked regretful.

"Peter, this is really bad." Steve sighed as Peter seemed to start to go back into another PTSD attack. That's when Tony walked in through the gate.

"What's really bad?" Tony asked and Steve looked like he was very worried.

"I was wrong, THIS is really bad." Steve sighed.

"Pete?" Tony said as he noticed that Peter was shaking and Tony looked to Steve. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's not my story to tell, but you should probably hide, before," Steve started and Peter suddenly gasped and looked forward in a panic and saw Tony and couldn't catch his breath. Tony looked shocked and Steve kneeled down in front of Peter.

"hey hey hey, hey kid! It's ok." Steve sighed and Peter looked at Steve and slowly calmed down.

"Why did I freak him out?" Tony asked.

"Because you idiot," Steve said and he turned to Tony.

"Steve please don't do this." Peter requested and Steve shook his head.

"No, he needs to know what he did. Tony you piece of shit, you gave him PTSD because of the time you laid into him over Norman Osborn." Steve said in frustration and Tony didn't know how to take it. He looked down at Pete and he started connecting the dots. There was a moment of silence.

"Well I guess it's an eye for an eye then. I have PTSD over losing you during the Infinity War. Every time I see you use your Infinity Powers it sends me back but I get over it quick. On the other hand every time you call me I hear you begging for your life when I couldn't help you." Tony admitted and Peter looked up at him.

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"Well, you can't help it at times when it comes to your infinity war powers, but you can never call me again." Tony said.

"Well that's great, your problems mainly fixed. What about mine?" Peter asked almost desperately.

"Well, you know I won't physically hurt you again." Tony started and then Peter looked down at the ground as his voice started shaking.

"That's not the problem." Peter sighed.

"Then what IS the problem?" Tony asked and Peter looked up at him.

"Every time we argue I disappear afterwards. I go into my room and lock the door for a reason. It may only be for five minutes now, but it used to be thirty, one time it was an hour." Peter explained as his whole body started shaking and then Tony got down on one knee and gently grabbed his shoulder and Peter snapped his head and looked to him and slowly stopped shaking.

"I didn't know I was doing this to you Pete. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tony apologized and Peter completely calmed himself.

"I know, and I hate doing this to YOU." Peter showed that he was sorry as well.

"Peter you have nothing to be sorry for. I've been an ass, a stupid arrogant ass, and I deserve the guilt trip. I deserve it a lot. So, I'll deal with it. We just need to get you in to see Secretary Ross's therapist guy, and, and help you get this sorted out." Tony sighed.

"I've never really opened up to anyone I didn't know , I mean, Tony, I'm I, I'm trying. I'm sorry." Peter said as he seemed to be getting overwhelmed.

"Hey calm down Pete." Tony said in a calm soothing voice and Peter looked to him sadly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I fight and I fight, just to avoid the fact that I have serious problems with my PTSD with you, the only Dad I have right now, and Ben, the Dad I had before you who I refused to accept until the day he died because of me." Peter sighed as his voice shook.

"Some would say you have Daddy issues." Steve joked and both Peter and Tony frowned at him. "Sorry that was only funny in my head." Steve sighed and then he got uncomfortable.

"Look Pete, you gotta get over this." Tony said and Peter looked to him.

"How?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to get through this together." Tony sighed and then he hugged Peter and Peter got a migraine suddenly and let out a loud grunt and Tony snapped back and raised both eyebrows and then the migraine was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Peter sighed and he looked up at Tony and Steve as he felt something running down his nose. Steve and Tony both had their eyebrows up.

"You don't usually have nosebleeds." Tony pointed out.

"He also doesn't usually bleed black." Steve added. Peter wiped underneath his nose and his spider sense went off and he knew what it was.

"I feel FANTASTIC." Peter sighed and then he flicked his finger into a small pond. "It'll die in there."

"IT?" Tony and Steve said at the same time.

"Oh yeah, it's a symbiote. I guess it didn't all leave me, last time it attached. Huh?" Peter sighed and he looked at Tony. "Yell at me. Just do it, and mean it." Peter said.

"What? Peter no. I'm not going to yell at you after I just told you that I wouldn't do this anymore. It's not happening." Tony said.

"Don't be a douche. Just do it." Peter sighed as he walked over to Tony.

"I'm not a douche." Tony added.

"I didn't call you a douche, I said don't BE a douche." Peter pointed out.

"How am I a douche for not yelling at you?" Tony pointed out as well.

"Because I need you to yell at me. Stop being a douche." Peter said again and Tony got aggravated.

"I'm not being a douche." Tony sighed with all his pride.

"Yes you are." Peter replied.

"Stop calling me a douche." Tony snapped.

"No." Peter added and Steve was trying to hold back his laughter as he knew exactly what Peter was doing.

"Stop it." Tony snapped.

"No." Peter replied with as much sass as he could muster.

"STOP IT!" Tony yelled and he pushed Peter and Steve's eyes widened. Peter then looked at Tony and smiled.

"I'm fine, and," Peter said happily and then he realized something. "I feel sad about Ben still, but nowhere near as guilty." Then Peter frowned. "I hate symbiotes SO damn much." Peter sighed and then he looked to Tony and smiled slightly.

"I'll make sure to keep calling you Tony and I'll try to keep my stone powers away from you as much as possible, but like you said, sometimes they just pop up." Peter said and Tony hugged Peter.

"I love yah Pete." Tony sighed.

"I love you to Tony." Peter added.

"You guys are freaking exhausting." Steve said and then he started to walk out of the garden.

"On by the way Steve, it really IS nice manscaping." Tony laughed and Steve didn't even turn around.

"Screw you Tony." Steve sighed and Peter and Tony started to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12: Celebration & Provocation

Peter, MJ, and Annie had been out getting groceries for Avengers Headquarters and they came back and started putting them away when Tony came into the room.

"Hey Pete, whenever you guys are done we are having a meeting and I was hoping all three of you could attend." Tony said and Peter and MJ looked to him and Pete nodded.

"Yeah just give us a few minutes." Peter replied and Tony walked off.

"So, you never told me who this Mysterio guy is." MJ said and Peter raised both eyebrows.

"Well, he's really crazy. He can create illusions, he's got a really weird suit and has this fish bowl on his head that has one way glass so you can't see his face." Peter started to explain and then he let out a laugh. "Until I broke into the glass and saw his smug face and busted his lip open." Peter said with a laugh. "I also broke half of his million dollar suit before I caught him and had him arrested. I just had no clue that he had broken out of jail." Peter finished explaining.

"You destroyed the suit that he made and revealed his identity. I can't imagine why he would want to kill you." MJ joked and Peter smiled slightly as he put away the last grocery. "So why don't you go to this meeting thing and Annie and I can go do something else?" MJ asked nervously.

"Oh come on. Tony wants you guys there. It's probably important." Peter sighed and MJ looked unsure but she nodded.

"Ok, let's get this over with." MJ said and Peter pulled Annie into his arms and MJ followed him out of the kitchen and they headed over to the meeting room and when they opened the door they were greeted by a celebration.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone yelled. It was an engagement party and Peter couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. More people were there than Peter expected though. All of the Guardians of the Galaxy were there, all of the Avengers were there, even Sam Wilson (Falcon). Scott (Ant-man) was there, Secretary Ross and Nick Fury were there, Doctor Strange was there and so was .

"Hey ." Peter sighed and Curt smiled.

"Hello Peter. I'm very glad to see that you and MJ are now engaged." Curt sighed and May walked over to him and smiled.

"All of us are." May said happily and that's when Curt noticed the ring MJ was wearing.

"Oh my, that's your mothers wedding ring." Curt sighed as the memories of Mary Parker went through his head. Peter smiled and then noticed that Curt was thinking about Mary.

"Yes and its gorgeous." MJ replied as she smiled at her ring.

"You ok ?" Peter asked and Curt looked to him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm alright. You know I remember when your father proposed to your mother. It was in the middle of a lab after they discovered the missing link to one of their theories. It was a momentous occasion and then it was even more momentous when he proposed." Curt explained. "How did you propose to MJ?"

"Well, that story isn't as romantic." Peter said and MJ shook her head.

"How about I tell this story cause you're going to screw it up." MJ said and Peter let out a quiet laugh. "He finally popped the question because I finally understood not only his point of view on being a hero, but also the point of view of the rest of our family here with the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy." MJ explained and Peter looked to her and smiled widely.

"Well, it doesn't matter how you proposed, it just matters that it meant something to you two and that you are in fact engaged." said and Peter put his free arm around MJ. Fury and Secretary Ross walked over to Peter and MJ.

"Well, your quite young to be getting married, but I guess under the circumstances it is necessary." Secretary Ross tried to compliment them.

"Thanks." Peter said as he knew that the Secretary meant well.

"Your welcome." Secretary Ross sighed.

"Congratulations you two love birds." Fury added and that's when Ant Man walked over.

"So you guys are getting hitched. Congrats man." Scott said and Peter nodded.

"Thanks dude." Peter replied and Tony decided to chime in.

"Look at you two. Talking and getting along." Tony said this and Peter let out a laugh.

"We're working on it." Peter added and Tony nodded in approval.

"I mean I did push him past his limits several times. I was kind of an ass." Scott admitted.

"I was just as much of an ass to you." Peter agreed and Scott smiled slightly.

"Yeah we were both kind of shitty." Scott sighed and that's when the Guardians walked over to Peter. Quill looked like he was trying to hold in his excitement.

"Peter we're really happy to see that you and MJ are together." Gamora said as she smiled and Peter smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Peter expressed himself in the only way he knew how to.

"Spider Child, Tony sent us video of your fight with the Octopus Man, and I am so glad that you won't let anyone else call you Spider Child other than me and Thor." Drax brought up a new secret Tony had hid from Peter but Peter didn't really mind at that point. He just let out a laugh.

"Well, you could still call me Peter. I would appreciate it." Peter suggested and Drax smiled and Peter realized that he had never seen Drax smile before.

"Alright Peter," Drax looked uncomfortable. "Actually, I don't feel comfortable calling you that."

"Ok." Peter agreed to allow it.

"How come he gets to call you that and I don't?" Thor asked as he walked over to Peter.

"Because I have to see you a lot more often than I have to see him." Peter answered.

"OH well I guess that's ok then." Thor agreed. "But seriously Peter, congratulations, it's about time you two were brought together in holy matrimony."

"Aw, thank you Thor." MJ thanked Thor and Peter's eyes widened and he looked to MJ.

"You feeling ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, you can't be the only one that says thank you. Their kind of my family too." MJ replied and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"I can't hold it in anymore. I am SO excited for you guys. Like over the moon excited! You two are the best!" Quill said and then he side hugged Peter. "My little bro's getting married!" Quill said excitedly.

"I am groot." Groot sighed in a sarcastic tone and Peters mind stone started to glow as he looked to Groot and Quill let go.

"Oh come on Groot." Peter sighed. "You'll find a really pretty tree woman one day."

"I am groot." Groot said in a hopeful tone.

"Sure, she can be a short tree." Peter replied unsurely and Groot nodded and Peters mind stone glow went away just as someone walked in that no one was expecting.

"Oh it IS a momentous occasion. So sad to not receive an invitation." The voice sent chills down Peter's spine as he turned to see his foe. Peter handed Annie to MJ and walked forward towards the person.

"Quentin Beck, right?" Peter sighed and the man nodded.

"You HAVE grown up quite a bit. That innocence you used to have in your eyes is gone." Quentin said and Peter snapped at him.

"What do you want Beck!?" Peter demanded an answer.

"Nothing much, I just want you dead." Beck replied and all of the heroes in the room got defensive.

"Your gonna have to kill quite a few people to get to him then." Steve said strongly.

"Almost everyone in this room won't even hesitate to kick your ass." Nat added.

"I don't even know him that well and I will defend him against your pathetic butt." Sam joined in.

"Him and I JUST started getting along, I'm not letting you take him out." Scott defended Peter and then of course, Tony added more to the threats.

"Do you REALLY think it was smart, coming after Peter when he's surrounded by two of the most elite heroic groups of all time?" Tony asked.

"Now THAT would be a ridiculous decision. No, I brought a new friend of mine. Avengers, Spider Man, other people," Quentin started and Quill snapped at him.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy Douche-Nozzle. Get your facts strait." Quill said and then Quentin let out a laugh.

"Guardians, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the Sinister 6, Maxwell Dillon, preferably called Eletcro." Beck said and suddenly the electricity in the room started bursting and it went over to a person who walked in the room. The only light in the room was from the windows and Electro and that's when Peter looked to MJ.

"Get Annie out of here." Peter said as he was concerned for them and MJ didn't really know where she could go.

"Parker, aren't you missing somebody?" Beck asked and then Electro threw Gwen down in front of Peter. She was out of it and she had a bunch of 1st degree electrical burns all over her. Peter looked incredibly concerned immediately.

"She was a good fight for a moment." Electro said. "You should be proud of her."

"Pete catch!" Tony yelled and he threw something towards Peter and Peter caught it and it attached to his wrist and Peter realized that it was his web shooter. Peter shot at a table and yanked it up and threw it at Electro and Beck and it hit them and at that moment Nat pulled Annie and MJ over to a door, opened it and pushed them out of the room and shut the door. It was a secret room that led to the kitchen. Not long after that Electro made the table explode and he and Beck walked forward.

All of the Avengers were ready to fight accept for Scott and Falcon because they didn't have their suits with them. However Thor, Nat, Bucky, Bruce, and Tony were ready. Bruce's face started turning green and he started forming into the Hulk. The Guardians all had their own weapons out. Peter shot a web at Gwen and pulled her over to a safe spot in the room, so she wouldn't get hurt anymore than what she was. Peter stood up tall and strong beside his fellow Avengers and then Thor walked forward.

"Electricity man, I am the God of Thunder and I control lightning so heed my warning and obey my commands. Stand down." Thor demanded. Electro then electrocuted Thor and Thor backed down. Nat leaned her head over to Tony.

"Ok, so you know that you can't defeat this guy because of your suit right?" Nat whispered.

"And you can't defeat him because you have nothing to protect yourself with. Same with you Banner." Tony pointed out and the Hulk slowly turned back into Bruce.

"So what are we going to do?" Bruce asked.

"I could hit him hard before he gets to me." Tony sighed as he was clearly trying to think of a way to beat Electro.

"If you shoot him Tony, you're just going to make things worse. It will probably just empower him even more." Bucky replied. Peter went over in between Wanda and Tony.

"Hey Wanda if we can get him into the kitchen can you dowse him with water from the sink by using your powers?" Peter asked and he looked at Wanda and Wanda nodded.

"Nice idea kid." Tony said. "But your idea gives me a much better one. Wanda there's a water cooler over in the corner, I don't care if you destroy it just put this guys light out so Pete can take him out, but you have to wait for the perfect moment, so don't do it until I say to." Electro shot electricity at Tony and Peter shot a web at a piece of the table and shot it in front of Tony and the table took the electricity. Electro then shot electricity at Peter and Peter had nothing to save himself, and at the last second he remembered something he had installed into his web shooters and Peter turned his wrist towards him and hit a small button and he put his hand in front of him and closed his fist and an electro magnetic shield appeared in front of him. The electricity couldn't pass through the shield and so, for the time being, Peter had saved himself.

"Woah, that's really cool Pete." Tony said as he was impressed.

"Oh, thanks, I knew that would come in handy one day." Peter sighed and then Thor ran behind Peter.

"Thank you Spider Child you have saved us." Thor thanked Peter and Wanda pointed her hands toward the water cooler and Quentin Beck slipped out of the room while everyone was distracted. Electro came closer to Peter and the electricity grew stronger.

"So Spider Man, we finally meet face to face." Electro sighed and then suddenly he pushed his electricity very hard and Peter felt his shield become unstable and the shield backfired and Peter was pushed into the air and he fell against the wall very hard, knocking Thor over in the process. Electro then quickly went over to Peter and grabbed him by the neck. Peter felt the electricity burning his neck skin, but more importantly he felt an electrical current going through his body.

"I trusted in you Spider Man, I looked up to you and yet, when I was in danger and I was being forced to become this freak, you didn't save me. So, now I'm going to destroy you!" Electro yelled.

"Wanda NOW!" Tony demanded and Wanda pulled all 7 gallons of the water out of the water cooler, destroying the cooler in the process and she shot it strait at Electro and he cried in pain as his body smoked and sizzled and he fell to the ground and Peter found himself in a state of shock at what Electro had said.

"Pete web him up!" Tony yelled and Peter snapped out it and quickly webbed up the villain.

"Wow that was scary. I mean, you guys really thought on your feet." Scott said with a relieved laugh.

"Where's Beck?!" Quill pointed out.

"MJ AND ANNIE!" May yelled and then Peter, Quill, and Nat ran through the door that MJ and Annie had been shoved out of and they found Annie and MJ and they were just fine.

"Ok everyone spread out and look for Beck!" Quill yelled and everyone accept for Tony, Fury, Secretary Ross, and Peter and his family ran off. Peter immediately went over to Gwen and found that she was awake, she was exhausted but she was definitely awake. "Hey Gwen, you're gonna be ok. Doctors are on their way as we speak." Peter sighed and Gwen nodded slowly and then Peter looked to Tony sadly. "We seriously have to regroup and rethink."…

After an hour of searching Tony had people check the security system because Beck was nowhere to be seen. Secretary Ross had ordered people to come and take away Electro. Gwen was taken care of by doctors and they ended the engagement party early. The evening had obviously been ruined, but this made the Avengers call a mandatory emergency meeting. They all were in the meeting room.

"Ok so the amount of villains Peter has had to fight has been gradually increasing and all of a sudden he is getting hit villain after villain. What are we going to do about this?" Steve started the conversation.

"Well, we know who the Sinister 6 are. The arrested ones are Doctor Octopus, also known as Otto Octavious, and Electro, also known as Maxwell Dillon. We have met Mysterio, a.k.a. Quentin Beck, and Vulture, a.k.a., Adrian Toomes, and we know what both of them are capable of. When it comes to the last 2 members, we only know a basic knowledge of them." Tony began to explain. He hit his phone screen and an image transmitted for everyone to see. "This is William Baker, and he has been given the name Sandman. He can turn himself into sand and like Carnage, he can mold his arms into whatever shape he wants. He is also inhumanly strong. There's probably weakness in there, we just gotta find it" Tony explained as Peter had too much going on in his head to listen to the conversation. He wasn't very sure what to think about the villain he had just taken down and it made it very hard for him to focus. "And the last member is known as Kraven the Hunter, a.k.a. Sergei Kravinoff. According to our research he has an ultra instinct. His senses are ten times better than even Peters. He can track smells, he can see things from great distances. He can hear people coming from a mile away. He also has super strength, he is incredibly durable, he doesn't age, and even without his super abilities he is an excellent hand to hand combatant, AND he is an Olympic level athlete. The worst part about him is that he knows a lot about pressure points on the body so he could incapacitate you in seconds if you aren't cautious around him. He also has access to exotic poisons so be on the look out when this eventually does go down." Tony explained and then he sat down and left it at that.

"We need to be better prepared technology-wise Tony. Most of these villains we can handle but we have to be ready for the electricity dude." Falcon sighed. "What do you think we could do Peter? You've faced this guy before." Falcon asked and he saw Peter looking off into space. "PETER!" Peter snapped out of it and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" Peter asked and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously man? We've been talking about important shit and the only reason we are talking about it is because you're the one in danger." Falcon snapped at Peter and Peter looked away from him for as second.

"You ok Pete?" Tony asked. That's when Peter noticed Kraven the Hunters image.

"You do realize that I arrested Kraven The Hunter right before you started sending me to interviews, don't you?" Peter asked and Tony looked confused.

"You sure about that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I also arrested the Sandman by sucking him up into a vacuum." Peter pointed out.

"Wait, Kraven The Hunter has instincts just like yours. How did you beat him and escape with no injuries?" Tony asked and Peter realized that he still hadn't told him about the things that Tony missed out on when Peter was doing interviews.

"I didn't escape with no injuries. I had several shattered ribs and a punctured lung." Peter explained. "I was lucky enough to have stolen one of Kraven's vials of the potion he drinks that restores his health or I would be SO dead right now." Tony looked a little confused.

"Ok, I don't know how to respond to that." Tony sighed.

"Then don't. Just drop it and go back to what we were talking about because there is nothing we can do about the past." Peter replied and Tony decided to leave it alone.

"Oh, well since you bagged Sandman and the Hunter then that means that the only villains left to take down are Mysterio and Vulture." Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah, keep reminding me that is coming after me again." Peter said as you could see the frustration on his face. Nat, Steve, and Tony shared the same look of concern for Peter.

"Alright, well, it's late so I guess all we can do is wait for this big fight to go down." Steve sighed and Peter stood up.

"Ok, I'm going to go up and lay down with MJ." Peter said as he started to walk out.

"We are here for you, if you want to talk about it." Nat stated genuinely and Peter turned and nodded and then left the room.

Peter walked up the stairs and went into his room and found that MJ was alone and Annie wasn't in the room.

"Where's Annie at MJ?" Peter asked.

"May and Ned have her." MJ sighed as she got up and walked over to him and went to kiss him and he pulled his head away.

"I'm really not in the mood MJ." Peter said and MJ looked shocked and then she saw the stress in his eyes. "Is it ok if you just let me lay down and hold you?" MJ looked at the ground and then back at Peter.

"Yeah." MJ agreed and then the two of them laid down and Peter pulled her into his arms and held her as close to him as he could.

"I love you Peter." MJ sighed.

"I love you too MJ." Peter replied.


	13. Chapter 13: Restless & Endless

It was late that night when Peter woke up and found MJ watching Annie sleep.

"Why are you watching Annie? Wait, why isn't Annie with Ned and May?" Peter asked and MJ didn't even look over at him.

"They were having trouble with getting her to sleep so I brought her in here." MJ replied.

"Are you ok M?" Peter asked as he felt like something was wrong.

"Your gonna come back right?" MJ asked as her voice shook and Peter looked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked and MJ looked to him sadly.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about. Peter you have never just asked to lay beside me and hold me before. I don't know this Mysterio guy but for some reason you are terrified of him. I can see it in your eyes! I'm not naïve to what you do for a living Peter! I KNOW the risks! One day you will probably go off on a mission and you WONT come back and if you do you won't be alive!" MJ snapped and Peter just closed his eyes and tears came out.

"I thought you finally understood. What happened to supporting me?" Peter asked.

"THIS GUY upset you genuinely. The last time that happened was when you fought Venom and the time before that was when you fought King Pin, and the time before that was when you fought Norman Osborn and Harry Osborn." MJ pointed out. "I STILL support you but you have got to start talking to me. We will be married Peter and I know you prefer to talk to others, but I'm begging you, PLEASE just talk to me." MJ was desperate to have Peter give her a chance and Peter decided to try it.

"M, it WASN'T Mysterio who upset me. It was the other guy. Electro, I mean, Maxwell Dillon, he was strangling me and electrocuting me and he said that he was waiting for me and counting on me to save him when the Osborns turned him into this weapon that he is, and guess who never came to save him. He looked up to me and I DIDN'T save him. The scary thing is that I didn't even sense it at all. With my stronger senses and the infinity powers I typically sense just about everything in one way or another. That's why I work so quick now when I'm out there." Peter explained and then he realized something. "Wait, I have fifteen cases a day and yet they haven't come for me on the streets. That's where I'm most distracted. They came straight to the Avengers and showed them their biggest weapon. That means that they WANT the Avengers to come. Which also means that they can't go." Peter sighed and MJ shook her head.

"No. Peter you will die. You can't fight 6 people at once. Maybe you can when they have no powers, but if you have a hard time stopping these guys one on one then can you even imagine how much danger you will be in with 6 people who were difficult to capture? I mean it took you weeks to put away the Sandman, it took you days to put away The Hunter dude, and you COULDN'T stop the Rhino guy. If the Sinister 6 team up with the Rhino guy then your screwed Peter. You need people who can match them in a fight. They are all killing machines and their one and only target is you!" MJ begged and Peter shook his head.

"I don't think I AM their only target. I'm an Avenger, they want us all dead." Peter replied.

"Peter he wants YOU. That Mysterio guy wants you." MJ said.

"Well of course they ALL want me because I put them in jail and," Peter started and then he made an even more heartbreaking realization. "And they will take out anyone who stands in their way. That's why they have to join up. Their target IS me and they know that the Avengers would lay their lives down to protect me." Peter sighed sadly and MJ walked over to him and sat behind him as she put her legs and arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The Avengers won't stand down Peter. They have fought a ton of incredibly strong beings and have won. United the Avengers stand and the only times that they fail is when they are divided. Maybe its best that you all fight together." MJ said and Peter nodded.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water and I'll be back. Ok?" Peter sighed and MJ nodded and let go of him and Peter walked out and had tears in his eyes.

"Hey bug kid, what's wrong with you?" It was Falcon and he just happened to be walking by.

"Nothing I'm just tired." Peter replied and he walked into the kitchen and filled a glass of water and he downed the entire thing and he went to sit it down and the glass shattered and Peter realized how frustrated he was. He hadn't felt it but it had been building up. Falcon shook his head and quickly walked down the stairs and went down a hallway and knocked on Tony's bedroom door and Tony answered pretty quickly.

"What's wrong Wilson?" Tony asked tiredly.

"Nothing's wrong with ME." Sam replied.

"Well then why the hell are you bothering me?" Tony asked.

"Somethings wrong with the bug kid and I've been told that your kind of a father figure for him. So it's your obligation to go help him out. I'm too tired for this shit and I don't know him well enough to have him open up to me." Sam replied.

"Where's he at?" Tony asked.

"He's in the kitchen and he broke one of your glasses on accident." Sam replied and then he walked away. Tony turned and looked at Pepper who was asleep and so was Aaron and so he pulled a shirt on and quietly shut the door behind him and walked up to the kitchen but he didn't see Peter. He just saw the broken glass and he looked confused.

"Pete?" Tony sighed but he didn't get an answer and then Tony got really worried and he went to run and get one of his suits when he noticed Peter in the corner of his eye. He was sitting against the kitchens island/counter and he was crying silently and seemed to be in some sort of self-induced trance. He didn't even see Tony and so Tony go down on one knee and waved his hand in front of Peters face and Peter continued to stare into space. Tony then sat beside Peter and waited for him to come back to reality. He waited for about five minutes and then Peter came out of his trance and started wiping his tears away very quickly and then he turned to see Tony and he jumped to his feet because Tony had scared him so badly. Tony stayed on the ground as Peter looked at him in shock.

"What's going on with you? You've been like this ever since the fight." Tony pointed out and Peter looked like he was scared even more now.

"I have to leave. I have to leave everyone behind. I have to get out of here before they attack New York. They want me, and they will kill anyone who tries to get to me. I have to go." Peter said as his voice shook and Tony looked unfazed as he stood up and shook his head.

"We will still be at that fight to stop them, but without you the fight will be impossible to win. We need you as the main focus Peter because that will distract them. They ALL want to kill you and only one of them can really do it and so it will help us beat them. They might fight over who gets to kill you." Tony said this and Peter looked like he didn't really know what to say and then he gave in as the tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to Norman Osborn, so why am I paying for things that weren't my fault? Why can't this fight just be over already? I'm so tired of fighting it." Peter cried and Tony hugged him.

"It's gonna be ok Pete." Tony sighed. "You're alright. You're gonna be alright."

Tony had no idea but suddenly Peters eye started glowing green and his head started glowing yellow and he was sent into a vision. Very quickly Peter pushed Tony off and yelled at his own powers.

"Don't give me that shit! There's gotta be another way!" Peter yelled and he went back into a vision and about a minute later he came back and he looked to Tony and was heartbroken. "This ends gruesomely. I can only save one life a day and turn back time once per day. It takes too much energy. It doesn't matter what I do, SEVERAL are going to die. I could literally tie you guys down and disown you and you would still go to that fight. I can't even stop this." Peter said with incredible regret.

"You're a shit liar Peter." Tony replied plainly. "What did you REALLY see?"

"Two people die in every single reality, and I have to choose between them. In every reality it's different people, but there's always two that I have to choose from." Peter admitted as you could see how bitter he was. "And because this involves my life and my powers can't help." Tony nodded.

"Peter we will figure this out tomorrow. It's late, so let's just go to bed." Tony sighed and Peter nodded as he calmed himself down…

Peter walked back in the room and found MJ waiting and Peter revealed that Ned was behind him and Ned gently grabbed Annie and Annie didn't even wake up as Ned left with her and Peter shut the door and he walked over to MJ and wrapped his arms around her as he started to kiss her and then he gently pushed her onto the bed and kissed her again as he wrapped his hands into hers and slowly pushed them up above her head and one of his hands slowly drifted down her hair and onto on her chest…..

Peter had tried to sleep but every time he dosed off he had a nightmare about an outcome of the fight. Every nightmare had been different but it was obvious that this was going to haunt him. Suddenly the door opened and it was Nat.

"Hey, um, we're having a meeting." Nat sighed as she stood there in her robe.

"Your robe is black as well?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Yes. I could ask you why you were awake, and we could go back and forth with questions but there are more important things at hand. So come on." Nat replied and then she walked out of the room and Peter slowly slid away from MJ and he pulled his shirt on and walked out of the room and went up the stairs and found everyone in the kitchen with coffee. All of the Avengers and the Guardians were there.

"It's early as hell Stark!" Quill snapped.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as you could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Please tell me that you slept." Tony sighed in frustration.

"I slept enough to deal with a meeting. Now answer MY question." Peter said as he sat down beside Thor and Bruce.

"We are here to talk about your vision. We need to know as much as possible." Tony replied.

"Well I could have saved you a hell of a lot of time because I'm not going to tell you." Peter sighed and Sam snapped at him as he stood up.

"Come on man! If people are going to die and you know who it is then we need to know!" Sam snapped.

"I CANT tell you because if I told you we would be here for days. I looked at over 5 million different realities and there are too many outcomes to talk about!" Peter snapped back at Sam.

"What was the most common outcome Pete?" Tony asked and Peter got a very uneasy feeling.

"You and Wanda die." Peter replied.

"Ok that's an easy one, you save Wanda. She's younger by far and she has more that she can do as an Avenger." Tony said.

"What? No, no. It's NOT easy." Peter replied as his voice started to shake.

"Peter, if it comes down to me and someone who is younger, pick the younger one or I will disown you." Tony drew the line and Peter didn't look very happy about it. "Ok what's the second most common outcome?"

" Nat and Bruce." Peter replied and that's when everyone got an uneasy feeling.

"Bring Nat back." Bruce sighed.

"No the Hulk is stronger. Bring Bruce back." Nat replied.

"Nat your being ridiculous. I've been losing control over the Hulk for a while now. It's better if you come back." Bruce said.

"Ok what's the third most common outcome?" Tony asked.

"There isn't one. One person is consistent with the rest but the other person is always different." Peter replied.

"Who is the consistent person?" Bucky asked and Peter looked away from everyone.

"Steve." Peter sighed.

"Who else is paired with me?" Steve said as if it were an instinct.

"It changes. There are so many outcomes and it's hard to really say." Peter lied and Tony got irritated.

"DON'T GIVE US THAT SHIT PETER!" Tony yelled and Peter looked to him and then looked at the ground.

"It changes, there are some where its Thor, there are some where it's Bucky, there are some where it's Clint. There are even some where it's Sam." Peter admitted and Sam stood up.

"This is bullshit! Are we really going to let a kid tell us our fate?!" Sam snapped.

"As shitty as it is Wilson, this kid is the only one who can save your life. Sadly Peter can only save one person's lives and can't help." Tony pointed out to Sam and everyone started yelling at each other as everyone wanted to sacrifice their own life to save someone else's if the situation went the way Peter said it did. Peter couldn't take it anymore as he stood up.

"Or I'll just do the only other outcome and sacrifice my life and everyone will be fine!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs and everyone very quickly got silent as they looked to Peter.

"Ok, I don't like you kid, but even I know that you are the one who is the most powerful here and you can do the most good, so that's not an option." Sam sighed in irritation. "As much as I don't want to die, you can do more good than I could ever dream of doing." Sam admitted and Peter threw himself down into a chair in frustration.

"You know none of you can make this decision. It's my decision." Peter said this and everyone got even more unsettled.

"Let me die if it comes down to it because I can probably resurrect myself." Thor sighed.

"Wait a minute, why aren't WE in your visions?" Quill asked and Peter looked to him and shrugged.

"I don't know, you're just not." Peter replied and suddenly there was a beep and it came from Quill. Quill looked down and then looked freaked out and looked to Peter.

"We have an emergency mission we have to deal with." Quill sighed. "It should only take us a few hours but then we will be back." Quill said and suddenly Gwen ran in and turned on a tv.

"We got a problem." Gwen sighed.

"Yeah, your still healing and shouldn't be out of bed." Peter snapped and Gwen changed the channel to the news and it showed that there was a prison break.

"This morning at 2 a.m. , 4 inmates were broken out of jail by Mysterio and some guy in a mechanical bird costume. We still down know how but the Sandman, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, and Doc Oc have escaped prison. No word on what Spider Man is going to do about it. Fifteen on duty guards were severely injured and six have turned up dead. There haven't been any attacks yet today but we are waiting for them." The reporter said and Peter turned the tv off and looked incredibly worried and he was very freaked out.

"The police in space can handle the mission. We are needed here." Quill sighed and Peter's eyes suddenly lit up with green and his head started to glow yellow….

Peter was standing alongside everyone accept for Tony and Wanda who were on the ground dead and suddenly entered Peter's vision.

"There's no way to stop this reality. You and I both know that this one was by far the most prominent. This one is now your only option, and you're going to have to understand that it's better for everyone if Tony Stark dies, not The Scarlet Witch." sighed and then Peter shook his head.

"Just leave me alone." Peter sighed and then he came out of the vision and saw everyone staring at him.

"What did you see?" Quill asked.

"None of you guys die if you stay." Peter replied.

"Good." Quill sighed and there was a very long moment of silence that was suddenly broken by Sam.

"That vulture dude totally stole my gimmick." Sam pointed out…..


	14. Chapter 14: Rattling & Battling

Everyone had finished preparing for the fight that evening but the Sinister 6 didn't show up anywhere. Tony had been working on making Peters suit electricity proof and he had finally succeeded with improving his webbing so it would still work so he decided to take a break. Tony walked into the kitchen and found Peter sitting at the table and Peter was supporting his head with his hand. Nat was in the kitchen and she was drinking coffee and staring at Peter. Tony walked around Peter and found that he was asleep. He then walked over to Nat and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Doesn't it scare you?" Nat asked and Tony looked unsure of how to respond.

"The fact that he is the one who decides which one of us is going to live? Of course it scares me. I love the kid but he doesn't always make the best decisions." Tony admitted and Nat nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, look at him. He's exhausted." Nat sighed and both Tony and Nat stared at him for a few minutes. "Does it ever bother you?"

"Does WHAT ever bother me? You're being quite vague Romanoff." Tony asked in slight confusion.

"The fact that he is still to this day completely innocent and yet he has been suffering from Norman Osborn for almost 2 years now." Nat answered and Tony looked highly disturbed by the thought.

"Of course it does. Who DOESN'T feel awful for him?" Tony replied and both of them watched Peter for a few minutes.

"So have you talked to Toomes about what the hell they are doing right now?" Nat asked.

"Yes." Tony answered and Nat looked to him.

"Well?" Nat sighed and Tony shook his head.

"They are going to attack all of us when they are ready. That's all he knows." Tony replied and Nat looked very unsure.

"I don't trust him Tony." Nat expressed her feelings and suddenly Peters arm fell out from his chin and he banged his head on the table and woke up as he let out a grunt.

"You ok Pete?" Tony asked and Peter looked to him as his eyes were squinted.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Peter asked as he started to wake up.

"It's 8 p.m. Pete." Tony answered Peter and Peter looked to him in shock and frustration.

"They haven't attacked yet? Are you kidding me?!" Peter said this and Tony and Nat clearly felt quite awkward.

"Well the good thing is that we are ready to fight THEM and your suit is completely ready to take on any of them." Tony replied.

"You do realize how hard it is to beat Sandman, right? Kraven's nearly unstoppable, and don't even get me started on Electro." Peter sighed as he seemed incredibly stressed out.

"Pete it will be ok. Whenever they come after you, we will be ready." Tony tried to calm Peter down and for a second he was ok and then Steve walked in.

"Well it's a good thing that we're ready then. They are gathered in the middle of Time Square, and we have a problem. We got May, Ned, Annie, and MJ to safety, but we didn't even think about Gwen." Steve said regretfully.

"They have her?" Peter asked as he worried for the girl he had been mentoring and Steve looked incredibly regretful. "Wait a minute, there wasn't even one reality where Gwen was fighting. She wasn't in any of them at all."

"Peter, I'm sorry." Steve said and then Peter panicked and ran down the stairs and went towards the hospital area and then he found Gwens bed and there was a sheet over her body and Peter realized that she was really gone and he went over and pulled the sheet off and felt awful as he pulled Gwen into his arms…..

Everyone was waiting outside the room and they were all dressed for the fight and they were ready and Peter walked out of Gwen's room and walked past everyone and they all waited again…

A few minutes went by and Peter walked over to everyone in his Spider Man suit which looked like the web pattern on his suit had a red electricity in it. His web shooters actually had a glow to them and he looked bizarre. Peter looked to everyone and he looked incredibly determined as he held his mask in his hand. He had clearly been crying.

"Norman Osborn has hurt enough people in his lifetime. So….." Peter sighed and then he put his mask on and the eyes on his mask started to glow a light blue. "Let's end this bullshit." ….

The Avengers and The Guardians walked into Time Square and found the 6 villains waiting for them. Mysterio and Vulture walked forward as the others stood behind them. Peter and Tony walked forward and everyone else stood behind them.

"It seems that you have a lot more back up than we thought you had Parker." Mysterio said and you couldn't see his face through his fish bowl mask. Peter looked to Vultue who had his mask off.

"I thought you and I were fine." Peter said as you could hear the anger and hatred in his voice.

"I trusted you to protect my daughter and wife, and you failed." Vulture said and then he put his mask on.

"Alright Stark, we are going to give you and New York a chance. Hand Parker over and we can all go home." Mysterio gave his proposal.

"Peter won't go home, so I'm going to have to decline on that one." Tony replied.

"Well, Parker, what do YOU say? It's your life." Mysterio said and Tony put his armored hand on Peter's shoulder and Peter knew what he had to do. He could TRY to give his life up, but the Avengers and the Guardians would never let that happen.

"I say that it's time to dance." Peter replied and Mysterio raised his hand and Electro went straight towards Peter and went to grab his neck and Peter grabbed his hands and Electro looked stunned with the fact that Peter was fine and he was able to defend himself. "Oh gave my suit a little upgrade." Peter sighed and then he felt something gather around his feet and saw that Sandman was about to release his wrath on Peter. Then Peter saw a red glow to the sand and saw Wanda using her powers to stop Sandman. She then forced Sandman to basically explode and pieces of sand went everywhere.

Tony and Mysterio were getting into a fight as they were both wearing suits that had equal strengths. Steve and Nat were helping Tony. Falcon and Vulture had gotten into it. Doc Oc was in a fight with the Guardians, the Hulk, and Thor. Peter only had himself and Wanda to defeat the two villains at hand. That's when Peter used a new gadget Tony had added to his web shooter and he shot it at Electro and it drained his electrical charge and Peter ran over to Wanda and whispered in her ear.

"We need to get Electro over to the water tower and douse him. There's too much electricity over here to completely drain him. He'll recharge very soon, and," Peter started and then his spider sense went off and Peter turned his head and saw that Kraven the Hunter was running over to him. "Wanda you need to run NOW." Peter warned Wanda and Wanda refused.

"I'm not leaving you to defend yourself against 3 villains Peter." Wanda snapped.

"This guy coming towards us is going to kill you if you don't." Peter explained and Wanda gave in.

"I won't be far behind you." Wanda sighed and then she ran and climbed up a fire escape and found a friendly face. "Clint."

"I got his back, go give everyone else a hand." Clint sighed and Wanda nodded and went to go help Tony.

Kraven had a crossbow and started shooting at Peter and Peter dodged every single one of them. Clint had his arm reaching back as he held his own bow and arrow.

"As happy as it makes me to know that there's someone else out there who is using a bow and arrow to fight others, I'm gonna have to take you out." Clint let go of his arrow and very soon Peter saw an arrow fly from behind him and Kraven was distracted by Peter so the arrow went straight through his leg and Kraven shouted at the top of his lungs. Peter then shot about thirty cocoon webs at him and then he kicked Kraven against a wall and shot just as many webs on top of him so Kraven couldn't escape and Peter looked to Clint.

"Make sure no one gets him loose." Peter said and Clint nodded.

"Good luck in the battle kid. I'll do my best to have your back from here too." Clint replied and Peter turned to see that the Sandman was reforming himself in the distance and Electro was getting his charge back and Peter realized something.

He then started running towards Sandman and allowed himself to get captured. Peter felt Sandman start to strangle him and then Electro came over to them and shot electricity towards Peter and Peter attached a magnet to Sandman and then used his super strength and got out of Sandmans grip and Electro accidentally electrocuted Sandman so much that Sandman heated up to the point that he turned into a glass form of him, and Electro was completely drained of an electrical charge and Peter shot his webbing around Electro which now had a charge so that Electro couldn't recharge himself. Peter then turned to Clint.

"HAWKEYE! Shoot him with something that can shatter him completely!" Peter yelled and Clint nodded.

"Run far and fast kid!" Clint yelled and Peter started to run from Sandman and Clint shot some type of explosive at Sandman and he shattered into a million pieces. Peter then ran over to one piece and pulled out a small device that could isolate the one piece of Sandman so that Sandman could never form back into himself again. Peter then put the device back in his new utility belt and he looked around to see who needed help. He found Wanda using her powers to move the water tower above Doc Oc and she dumped the water over Doc Oc and his tentacles were pretty much destroyed. What she didn't notice was that the tentacles had noticed her before she dumped the water and it shot an explosive her way.

"WANDA WATCH OUT!" Peter yelled but he was too late. The explosive knocked her off the building and destroyed part of the ceiling in the process. Tony was too busy with Mysterio, and Falcon was too busy with Vulture and they didn't notice Wanda. Peter saw that she was very far away and he shot a web and flung himself towards her direction and started to run to try to catch her and was just in time and she landed right in his arms. That's when Peter realized that Wanda was already dead. She had a massive wound that had killed her instantly.

"NO!" Peter cried and then he looked up and saw Mysterio drive a blade strait through Tony's core as Tony shot Mysterio and the shot went straight through Mysterio's heart, and Peter realized the decision he had to make as Tony fell to the ground. The city was silent. Everyone looked to Peter and Peter put Wanda down as showed up through a portal.

"What do you want?! I know you can't do anything and I know I have to make a decision!" Peter cried.

"I can't help you save them, but I can help you realize that you are much stronger than you think. It's about time you showed the world how powerful you are. You can turn back time and save them both but only if you do it at the same time. You must focus though. You can do this Peter, but you have to believe in yourself. Only YOU can do this. They are your powers, so show your powers that you are in charge and they don't get to make the choices." said and Peter closed his eyes as he felt his powers strengthen and he stood up and you could see his powers start to glow green through his suit and Peter put his hands out in front of him and he focused one hand on Tony who was dead, and he focused the other hand on Wanda and he kept his eyes closed as he had his mind speak to his powers. What he didn't know was that he was saying it out loud as well.

"You do not define me. You do not control me. I can use YOU whenever I need and whenever I want because I have the power to do it. You do not decide when I can't use the powers, you do not decide who I can save, but most of all, you do not decide what I can handle. Cause I may not be the strongest person in the world, and I may not be invincible, but I am stronger than many. I am tired of letting the Osborns win! I am tired of letting evil win! I am tired of letting innocent people suffer for hateful grudges! But most of all I am sick and tired of letting my life be controlled by you! Because I am not Thanos! I am not my parents! I am not Iron Man!" Peter shouted as everyone heard him and he looked forward and his eyes were glowing green more than they had ever glowed before. His whole body was lit up like the fourth of July fireworks. "I AM SPIDER-MAN!" Peter shouted and there was a massive green explosion and once the glow of the explosion went away Peter opened his eyes and saw the light settle and he could see Tony sitting up and Wanda was already on her feet. Nothing else had changed accept the fact that Wanda and Tony were alive. That's when Falcon came down from the air and Vulture had surrendered.

Peter suddenly felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he felt more in control of his powers than he had ever been. It was like he knew that he would never lose control of them ever again. Tony looked around and saw Wanda and then he looked to Peter and Peter looked to him and Tony felt his eyes well up with tears as he noticed that no one on their side had died. Tony nodded at Peter proudly and suddenly reporters ran over and one put a microphone in Tony's face.

"Iron Man, The Avengers just brought down 6 notorious villains in only a few minutes. What do you have to say?" The reporter said and Tony looked to Peter and then back at his team and then back at the reporter.

"If Peter Parker will accept the role, I am going to give him not only the leading role of the Avengers, but I will also be giving him 75% of the control over Stark Industries." Tony said and the reporter pointed her microphone towards Peter who stood at a medium distance away. Peter took a deep breath in and then walked over to the reporter and looked to Tony proudly and then looked back at the reporter.

"I guess you're looking at the leading Avenger and the leader of Stark Industries." Peter sighed and the press went nuts.

Suddenly a group of men walked over to Peter and Tony. The tallest man looked strait to Peter and handed him a letter.

"This is an apology from Oscorp. Oscorp has officially been signed over to Doctor Curtis Connors. The suits that all of these villains own and the chemicals and herbs that the Hunter owned will be taken away and Electro will be turned back into a human as soon as we can find a way to do so. you are officially freed from Norman and Harry Osborns grudge. We are so sorry for the things you have gone through because of it though." The man apologized.

"Apology accepted." Peter replied and the man nodded and then the men walked away and Peter folded the paper and put it in his belt. "Have a nice evening." Peter spoke to the press and then the Avengers and the Guardians left as the police started to take the villains away….

Peter went into Avengers Headquarters and MJ, Ned, Annie, Pepper, Aaron, and May were waiting for them. MJ saw that everyone was ok and then she looked at Peter who took his mask off and Peter held the letter up.

"It's over." Peter sighed and MJ ran over to him and jumped into his arms and hugged him and then she pulled her head back and kissed him passionately. Tony went over to Pepper and hugged her and Aaron tightly.

"I love you two so much." Tony sighed as his voice shook. May walked over to Peter followed by Ned who was holding Annie. MJ and Peter parted and Peter hugged May and then Annie practically jumped into his arms and Peter hugged her gently.

"Hi baby." Peter sighed and Ned basically clung to Peter and Peter let out a laugh.

Nat then walked over to Tony who was now looking at Peter happily.

"You know this isn't the end right? It might be for a good while, but it will eventually come right back and bite him in the ass." Nat pointed out and Tony kept watching Peter as he replied.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm pretty sure that he probably knows as well. He's just enjoying his time free from it, while he still IS free." Tony replied….


	15. Chapter 15: Defending & Finally Ending

4 Months Later:

Peter stood at the end of the aisle as he waited for the bridesmaids to come along. Tony stood right beside him and then Quill stood beside Tony, and the other groomsmen in order were Bruce, Thor, and Steve.

"You nervous?" Tony asked.

"Of course I'm nervous." Peter replied.

"Well…..don't be." Tony sighed and Peter looked at him like he was being stupid.

"Oh thanks for the great advice." Peter sarcastically expressed himself.

"Seriously Peter, you're going to be just fine." Steve added and Peter nodded and then suddenly music started. The first to come down the aisle was May and she was carrying Annie who was the flower girl. Peter could help but smile widely at the sight of the two of them. May smiled and when she got to the end of the isle she gave Peter a thumbs up and then sat down in the front row. The second to come down the aisle was Pepper, followed by Gamora who shockingly looked incredible in a dress, and then Nat came down the aisle and she looked amazing as well, and then Wanda came down the aisle, followed by Mantis who looked gorgeous. They all lined up and then everyone slowly stood up and faced the beginning of the aisle and Peter felt his heart beat out of his chest.

Suddenly MJ came into view at the doorway and she was being escorted by Ned. The two of them started walking down the aisle and MJ had her head down and they had gotten halfway down the aisle and MJ finally looked up at Peter and she had make up on and Peter grinned from ear to ear proudly and MJ couldn't help smile just as widely and everyone could feel the love the two had for each other at that moment. MJ and Ned finally got up front with Peter and Ned hugged MJ and then hugged Peter and sat down in the other front row. Everyone then slowly sat down and MJ turned to face Peter and they just stared at each other proudly…..

The priest had spoken for a bit and then the time came.

"I believe the couple have prepared their own vows." The priest sighed and then Peter took a deep breath in as he realized that he had forgotten to prepare his vows because he had been so busy with running Stark Industries and also protecting New York. After Gwen died Peter was stuck with protecting Staten Island and Queens. So Peter decided to hide the fact that he was winging it.

"MJ, Michelle Jones, I met you when I started at Midtown High School of Science and Technology. You, Ned, and I always sat together because no one really liked us that much. You didn't really sit with us though. You sat at our table and sat far away because you thought you had no friends, and then you called us losers and I can't say that you were wrong." Peter joked and several people in the church laughed. MJ smiled at the ground. "I guess you, Ned, and I were really the strange ones at the school because we all had a secret that we knew about but we couldn't tell anyone. We all knew that I was Spider Man and we were kind of like a nerdy geeky version of the three musketeers." Peter added another joke and no one laughed and Peter let out an awkward laugh. "That's was a terrible joke." Peter sighed and several people laughed at that. "I'm sorry guys, I'm much funnier when I'm in my Spider Man suit." Peter then looked back to MJ. "I was dying in your arms when you asked me out, and when I gave you an answer you laid in my arms and you gave me so many great feelings that I couldn't imagine life without it. When I nearly wiped your memory, you still stayed with me, when I was putting my own health at risk, you stayed with me, when I was going through hell, you were there supporting me, when everyone else told you that you were crazy for staying me with, you stayed with me, and when I pushed you passed your limits, you still stayed with me. You have sacrificed so much just to be with me and then you gave me the most incredible daughter. There are so many things I could say to you right now M, but we would be here for decades, so I'll sum it up. I know at times it may seem like my job is the most important thing to me, but you and Annie will always be my rock and you guys support me through so much and it means everything to me. Sure my job means a lot to me, but I can't hug my job and I can't kiss my job, and I can't raise my job like I can raise Annie, and let's be honest, I can't make love to my job either." Peter made a hysterical joke and the entire room was laughing, including the Avengers and the Guardians. Once they quieted down Peter spoke again. "My jobs important, but you and Annie are my life, and you are my future and I will love you two and be there for you two until I die, and I don't plan on doing that any time soon. I have my support and you know that they will make sure that I am alive to do my duties as a father and a husband, and you know that Nat will kick my ass if I ever hurt you." Peter joked and several laughed, including MJ and Nat, and then Peter spoke again. "But I will love you through everything MJ, and the same goes for Annie and any children that we have in the future. So Michelle Jones, would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me today?" Peter asked.

"I will," MJ said as she smiled. "I mean, I do." Peter grinned from ear to ear and then it was MJ's turn to give her vows.

"Pete, nice attempt at trying to hide that you forgot to prepare your vows." MJ called Peter out and everyone started to laugh and once they quieted down Peter was left blushing. "That being said, I actually forgot as well, so I'll wing it as well. When I first met you I always lied and called you a loser and I called you weird, and acted like I didn't care, but the truth was that you were the cutest guy I had ever met and then I found out that you were smarter than I was and I let my anxiety get the best of me and I was afraid to ask you out, but I couldn't help myself from being completely obsessed with you. So I very quickly figured out that you were Spider Man long before I even revealed to you that I knew. When I admitted my love for you, I didn't even know what I was getting myself tied up in. Your life was crazy and you drove me insane at times with worry. I loved you so much and I watched so many things happen to you. I watched you go through heartbreak, I watched you nearly die, I watched you damage your own health, I watched you be betrayed by those you love, but most of all, I watched you fall deeply in love with me. Then we had Annie and I watched you become a father. It may have taken me forever but I finally understood why I always stayed around. I didn't stay around because I felt like I had to, I didn't stay around because I felt like you needed protecting, I didn't stay around because I loved you either. Girls have broken up with guys over much less than the shit you put me through. No, I stayed around because you may have been a big strong super hero, but you still needed someone to hit you upside the head every now and then to make sure that you had a little sense left in you because your more stubborn than any guy I have ever met." MJ said and Peter felt tears well up in his eyes as he smiled at MJ and let out a laugh. "Peter I loved you more than I had loved anyone, and eventually when I had Annie, I found that you and I were supposed to be together because we are pretty damn decent parents." MJ joked and several laughed and then once they grew quiet MJ finished. "You know you have my support, you know you have me, and you know that you have Annie, and that will never change. So Peter Parker, will you please marry me so I can love you and Annie for forever?" MJ asked and Peter bit down on his lip and then spoke.

"I will, I mean, dang it, you even made that mistake and I STILL made it as well." Peter sighed and several laughed and then when the quieted down Peter said the words. "I do."

The two of them placed their rings on each other's fingers.

"Then by the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Peter you may kiss your bride." The priest said and Peter and MJ kissed for a few seconds and then they pulled back. "I am proud to introduce you all to Peter and Michelle MJ Parker." The priest said and everyone stood up and clapped. Peter then felt Tony pat him on the back….

10 Years From the Day:

"And that's how your mother and I got married." Peter sighed as he sat in front of Annie who was now 12 years old and she was beautiful. MJ was cooking in the kitchen as Peter told Annie the story. They were at Avengers Headquarters.

"WOAH." Annie sighed and Peter let out a laugh. Peter now had a little bit of a beard growing and he was doing very well with being the primary owner of Stark Industries and he was doing even better with being the protector of Queens because a kid named Miles Morales was now the Spider-Man for Staten Island. Peter had mentored Miles for three years and Miles was now 20 years old and he was doing very well.

"MY dad's proposal story is better." A male voice said from the edge of the room.

"Shut up Aaron." Annie snapped and the young boy walked in. Aaron had turned 13 recently and he had a whole lot of sass that came along with it. He acted a lot like Tony and so he was very arrogant at times and he showed very little emotions as well at times. Not only was Aaron like that but Annie secretly had a massive crush on him. They had been raised together and sadly they had never acted like brother and sister. They always were trying to outdo each other. Despite MJ's constant frustrated arguments, Annie was dead set on being a super hero. Peter had given Annie the story about Norman Osborn in hopes that it would scare Annie but she clearly wasn't scared.

"You know Annie, my Dad just finished my very first Iron Man suit and I can't wait to go try it on." Aaron bragged as he got close to Annie and Annie stood up and got in his face.

"Well, I just finished making MY suit." Annie replied. "In two weeks I'm going to be thirteen and that's when I get to decide if I want to start training with my Dad." Annie replied.

"I guess we'll let the best hero win then." Aaron said as he got closer to Annie.

"I guess we will." Annie said as she got closer to Aaron and at this point her chest touched Aarons.

"Maybe we should go out to eat to discuss the matter." Aaron said.

"Maybe we should." Annie replied and Peter's eyes widened.

"Oh my god this is really happening." Peter sighed and MJ started laughing.

"You two have fun." MJ said and Peter looked to her in frustration. "Hey, I'm letting her be a hero if she chooses it, so you get to deal with her dating decisions."

"Where are we going to eat?" Annie asked.

"Well there's this ballroom event and I would like to have you as a plus one." Aaron replied.

"Count me in." Annie agreed and Peter frowned..…..

Tony and Peter were standing by the door as Happy escorted Aaron and Annie to the limo. The two dad's waved as their kids left to go out on their very first date.

"You DO know that if Aaron hurts her, I'm gonna have to kick his ass, right?" Peter sighed.

"Yeah, and if you try that I'm gonna have to kick YOUR ass." Tony replied.

"Well in that case I will not be holding back so we will finally see who is a better hero." Peter said with a smile and Tony nodded.

"Yes we will. Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that. I really don't want to humiliate you again." Tony sighed and Peter let out a laugh.

"Oh please. When I'm done with you, there won't be anything left on YOU to humiliate." Peter responded and that's when Pepper walked over to the two of them with MJ by her side.

"Is this pissing contest over yet? Or do you NOT want dinner?" MJ asked and Pepper let out a laugh.

"We're done." Tony replied.

"That's what Pepper said last night." Peter added and then he quickly ran out of the room and Tony got shook.

"PETER PARKER I WILL BREAK YOU!" Tony yelled and you could hear Peter laugh in the other room. …

Later on that night Peter and MJ were having a glass of wine with each other.

"So I think we should talk about renewing our vows." MJ sighed and Peter got a little uncomfortable.

"It's only been ten years MJ." Peter sighed and then suddenly he noticed something on the TV. "That's Annie and Aaron!" Peter yelled and MJ looked at the TV and they saw Annie and Aaron and Aaron being held hostage by Kraven the Hunter. "Shit he got out of jail. Looks like I've gotta go and work." Peter sighed and then he kissed MJ on the cheek and ran out of the room…

Peter swung down and kicked Kraven with all the strength he had and Kraven grabbed Peter by his leg and flung him down the stairs in the ball room and Peter felt several bones break in his leg and he went to stand up and realized he couldn't and fell to the ground very quickly. Then Kraven walked over to Peter and injected him with something.

"The only surviving vial of the Ultimate Spiders Venom." Kraven laughed. "That's all I wanted. Have a nice evening Spider-Man." Kraven then left and Peter felt his heart start to go very fast and Annie and Aaron ran over to Peter.

"DAD!" Annie cried and she kneeled down beside him in her nice dress.

"Aaron get your dad down here immediately. Annie text Fury and tell him to get the Ultimate Spider Venom Antidote." Peter sighed and then he passed out….

Peter woke up in a hospital bed in Avengers Headquarters and he saw Annie asleep in a corner and Peter looked around and saw MJ who was still awake.

Peter realized what was about to happen. He realized that the Norman Osborn situation was about to come back up again. He had been fighting for 10 years and he was free from Osborn's grip but now it was coming back to haunt him again.

Peter grabbed MJ's hand and MJ smiled slightly at him.

"Your leg is doing better and the doctors said you're going to be ok because you got the antidote so quickly." MJ said as you could tell that she had been crying and Peter pulled her into his arms and MJ laid beside him and they sat there for a while.

"I think it's a good idea to renew our vows." Peter sighed.

"You think?" MJ joked and Peter let out a laugh.

"Yeah." Peter replied and the two of them laid there for a moment and then Annie chimed in even though Peter could have sworn she was asleep.

"Maybe this time you'll actually remember to write your own vows." Annie joked and MJ and Peter laughed and Annie joined in on the laughter.

Problems were coming up again but it was nothing that the Spider Family couldn't handle, especially since the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers would always be there to back them up if they needed it…..

The End.

I hope you guys loved my trilogy. I worked very hard on it and it was so much fun for me to write. I'm sad to say that it's done but I have written about 390 pages in total in 12 point Times New Roman font with 1.5 spacing, for the trilogy, and that's a lot of work. I just hope that you guys loved it and enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. So until the next fan fiction topic, happy writing yall.


End file.
